Pas de vacances pour Severus Snape Harry Potter à l'école buissonnière
by snape-plushie
Summary: Prophétie à la noix, serment inviolable, Snape est obligé de donner des cours d'été à Potter, décidé à tester la bonne foi de son Professeur. Severus va devoir jouer le jeu et lever la façade. Mais Harry fait le singe, difficile de donner des cours à ce babouin, à moins d'avoir la banane. SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteure: Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire si ça vous a plu, pour les insultes, PS_ _(Professeur Snape) vous répondra._

 **Pour les personnes qui ont des difficultés avec l'intrigue de cette histoire, j'ai placé au début de chaque chapitre un résumé du chapitre précédent. Si vous avez des questions plus précises, je vous réponds volontiers en MP.**

(SS) : Pensées de Severus Snape  
HP : Harry Potter  
SS : Severus Snape

 **Chapitre 1 - Faucon**

 **Severus Snape**  


(SS) Coup de bec contre la vitre, Potter m'ouvre sa fenêtre.

HP – Hello, t'es nouveau?

(SS) Pigeon.

HP – J'aime pas les dragées, je les refilerai à Dudley... Dumbledore veut me voir. Il a fini de m'ignorer. Aucune excuse pour refuser. "Cher professeur..." Rien à lui dire... Tu en veux?

(SS) Interdiction de nourrir l'Animagus. 4 lignes, Dumbledore s'est pas foulé. Pour les dragées, vérifiez avant de tout gober.

HP – Ça mange quoi un faucon? Oui, reste seulement. J'aurais l'impression de parler à quelqu'un. Ici, les conversations c'est: «Prends-pas toute la sauce!», «T'as fini le rosbif?», «Y a plus de mortadelle?»

(SS) Au moins, ils ne vous font plus passer le balai, Paillasson.

HP – Enfin, je me plains pas, c'est de mieux en mieux depuis que je suis sorti du placard. La prise d'otage est terminée, maintenant, j'ai une fenêtre et il n'y a plus de verrou à la porte. Je la bloque et je suis tranquille.

(SS) Coming out, non l'autre. Si plaignez-vous. Le luxe! Après la prison, le camp de réfugiés.

HP – Je ne vois plus personne et je ne ressens plus grand chose, je vais virer psychopathe comme l'autre. Je fais des balades à vélo. Enfin, le tour du pâté de maisons, je ne peux pas m'éloigner. J'ai pas d'amis ici. Les voisins m'évitent...

(SS) Vous n'êtes pas un sociopathe. Pour le divan, c'est 300.- de l'heure, les mouchoirs en sus.

HP – Je pense beaucoup à Sirius ces temps, si j'avais fait autrement, est-ce qu'il serait toujours en vie? C'est à cause de ce connard de Snape, il aurait pu me montrer qu'il avait compris mon message codé.

(SS) Phase marchandage, vous êtes bientôt au bout. Encore moi, facile de me mettre tout sur le dos, vous vouliez que je fasse quoi, cligner de l'œil? Et celui-ci vous le comprenez :

SS – KiKiKi KiiiiiiKiiiiiiKiiiiii KiKiKi  
(SOS en langage morse)

HP – Tu veux des biscuits? Il me reste des friandises pour hiboux... Bacon ou boeuf?

(SS) Reçu 5 sur 5. A la réflexion, donnez-moi ceux au bacon. A quel point est-il aveugle? Je pointe ma patte vers le paquet, il ne voit rien.5 poin... Non, il a pris les bons.

HP – Je lis des bouquins, sinon je réfléchis trop. Celui de Slope est très efficace. Une recette avant de me coucher, ça m'aide à m'endormir.

(SS) Aucun respect pour mon œuvre! Si c'est pour dormir, prenez l'édition en 10 points. J'ai bien fait d'aller avec le bleu.

HP – C'est le plus gros que j'ai trouvé. Sinon, c'est chiant de lire tout le temps les mêmes... Si Snape voyait ça, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait: «Vous sa-vez lire! Une nou-velle à la une de la ga-zette des sor-ciers, la note de po-tion du sur-vi-vant passe de Troll à Piè-tre!» C'est pas que j'aime pas les potions, c'est que je l'aime pas lui, mais il est moins pire que Miss Rose Bonbon, quoi que... Je me demande quel génie Dumbledore a déniché, cette année, pour donner le cours de Défense.

(SS) Faites-vous plaisir... J'espère que je ne parle pas comme ça. Bien sûr que je suis le pire...

HP – C'est quoi les critères d'engagement pour ce poste? Est-ce que Dumbledore les tire au sort au hasard? 1ère année:Voldemort, 5ème:Satan. Soit il fait exprès, soit il sucre les fraises... Et cette brillante idée de me placer ici. Pourquoi je dois y retourner chaque année? Ils détestent la magie, c'est pas comme si ça allait leur passer. A propos d'y passer, selon la prophétie, je suis cuit.

(SS) Comment ça cuit? Qu'est ce qu'elle dit?

HP - Tout ça parce que je suis né au mois de juillet. Tu y crois toi, à la divination? Dumbledore pourrait le tuer lui-même, parce que le pouvoir de l'amour, j'y crois plus tellement... «Le Seeeigneeeur des tééénèèèbre auraaa le coup de foudre pour le Survivaaant et lui tatoueraaa un éclair sur le frooont. Le Survivant lui donnera un baiseeer et le fera succombeeer!» Merci Trelawney!

(SS) La divination c'est de la merde! Non vraiment qu'est ce qu'elle dit? Elle, vous l'imitez mieux que moi. Vous n'arriverez pas à le conquérir, la rumeur dit qu'il est asexuel...

HP - Je vais tellement mourir. ça sert à quoi de retourner en cours, je ferais mieux de partir en vacances.

(SS) Voir Ibiza et mourir.

HP – J'aimerais être un faucon, une existence facile, bouffer et se reproduire. Moi je vais certainement finir puceau. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est embrasser Cho Chang, mais il manquait quelque chose.

(SS) Tout à fait, vous m'avez cerné... Une paire de boules. Je prends un supplément pour les histoires de sexe.

HP – J'ai préféré celui de Corner. Pourtant, il y avait pas la langue. C'était un tout petit bisou sous le gui à Noël... Si je rajoute l'homosexualité au tableau, déjà que tout le monde me regarde comme un phénomène de foire.

(SS) Que c'est romantique, mettez la langue et décidez, mieux vaut être gay qu'esseulé.

HP – Je me demande si Voldemort couche? Je me demande si les profs fricotent ensemble... Et Snape?

(SS) Aucun rapport. Oubliez-moi un peu!

HP – En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'il couche pas, lui...

(SS) Je baise si je veux.

HP – «Tre-law-ney, dans mon don-jon, à huit heure ta-pan-te! Ve-nez sans rien, j'a-mèn-erai les bou-les.»

(SS) Horrible vision. Ma vie sexuelle vous ébranle, je préfère les manches.

HP – «Ô Gil-de-roy, à ton sou-rire ali-gné, ta fi-gure d'apo-llon et tes bouc-les blon-des, je pré-fère ta lune. En-core une fe-ssée.»... Le lendemain matin: **«** Ou-bli-ette»

(SS) Non Monsieur Babouin,je ne suis pas manche à ce point-là.

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

Drôle d'oiseau, il a mangé tous les biscuits et m'a laissé un mot sur la table de nuit.

 _"Monsieur Babouin,  
Notre discussion me laisse à penser que vous avez besoin d'aide vu que Lord Trouduc ne succombera pas en vous embrassant. Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous protéger. Vu mes antécédents, il m'a fait prêter serment. Je vous propose donc de collaborer ensemble pour éviter que la mort nous tende les bras et pour donner une chance à votre vie sexuelle, vous allez hésiter, car nous ne nous aimons pas particulièrement. J'ai révisé mes préjugés, voyons si vous révisez les vôtres...  
Faucon."_

Vous êtes qui abominable étranger? Snape, non celui-ci est moins pire.

Quelqu'un que je n'aime pas et à qui Dumbledore ne ferait pas confiance.

Qui est-ce?

L. Malefoy / S. Snape / I. Karkaroff  
D. Ombrage / N. Malefoy / G. Lockhart  
Crabbe Sr. / Goyle Sr. / P. Pettigrow

 _"_ _Faucon, avez-vous les cheveux blonds? HP_ _"_

Le mot en appât. Je m'assieds près de la fenêtre et attends que l'oiseau se montre.

Le mot s'envole. Sortilège d'attraction. Je tente de l'attraper. Trop tard. Je regarde par la fenêtre, personne. Un oiseau en papier vole au-dessus de ma tête.

 _"_ _Non, je ne suis pas une bécasse blonde. Faucon_ _"_

L. Malefoy / **S. Snape** / **I. Karkaroff**  
D. Ombrage / N. Malefoy / G. Lockhart  
 _Crabbe Sr. / Goyle Sr._ / P. Pettigrow

L'hécatombe. Karkaroff, sinon l'ignoble Snape.

 _"_ _Faucon, avez-vous une barbe? HP_ _"_

Je pose le mot sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il se volatilise. Cette fois, l'oiseau en papier tente de m'éborgner.

 _"_ _Non, je ne suis pas un gypaète barbu. Faucon_ _"_

L. Malefoy / **S. Snape** / I. Karkaroff  
D. Ombrage / N. Malefoy / G. Lockhart  
 _Crabbe Sr._ / _Goyle Sr._ / P. Pettigrow

 _"Faucon, êtes-vous Severus Snape? HP"_

Je pose le mot sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il part en fumée.

Une enveloppe vole dans mes mains. A l'intérieur, des cotillons et un bruit d'applaudissement.

Une vieille chaussette, le mot dedans, je fais un noeud, je la fais tourner et je la balance:

 _"Cher Docteur Dugland,  
retournez dans votre donjon plonger votre face de chauve-souris graisseuse dans votre chaudron parce que, plutôt que de subir votre enseignement de sadique, je préfère me pendre à un saule cogneur.  
HP_ _"_

 _._

Retour de la chaussette, il a changé la couleur, blanche:  
 _"_ _ **P  
Oublions les insultes et examinons les objections.  
**'Cher Docteur_ _Dugland,  
retournez dans votre donjon plonger votre face de chauve-souris graisseuse dans votre chaudron parce que, plutôt que de subir __votre enseignement de sadique_ _, je préfère me pendre à un saule cogneur.  
HP'. **J**_ _ **e n'éprouve plus de plaisir à vous torturer.  
SS/Faucon**_ _"_

 _._

 _"_ _Snape, vous êtes un manipulateur pervers, allez-vous faire voir.  
Faucon, les objections:  
-cul et chemise avec Voldemort  
-une langue de vipère  
-injuste  
-ego surdimensionné  
-caractère de merde  
-impitoyable  
HP_ _"  
_

 _._

 _"_ _Snape,_ _vous êtes un manipulateur pervers_ _, allez-vous faire voir. /_ _ **Si vous préférez la cervelle d'oiseau, je décolle. PS  
** Faucon, les objections:  
-cul et chemise avec Voldemort / __**Pantin de Dumbledore. Je vous montrerai le serment.  
** -langue de vipère / __**Sarcasme et ironie, mais je peux être gentil aussi.  
** -injuste / __**5 points pour Gryffon-truc.  
** -ego surdimensionné / __**Monomaniaque des potions.  
** -caractère de merde / __**Réservé, impatient et exigeant.  
** -impitoyable / __**Critique.  
** HP' / __**SS/Faucon  
A demain?  
PS veut venir aussi, si tu le laisses, je le tiens en laisse.**_ _"_

 _._

 _"Vous me plaisez Faucon, à demain!' PS, SS je vous tiens à l'oeil.  
HP"_

* * *

 **Harry Potter**  


7h45, pluie et brouillard. J'émerge à peine, un piaillement d'oiseau. Faucon, trempé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se secouent les plumes.

Pas envie de me lever.

SS – Kikikikiki! Kikikikiki! Kikikikiki! Kikikikiki!

HP – Faucon, débranchez le réveil... Des linges dans le premier tiroir de la commode, servez-vous.

Faucon sort sa baguette et se sèche. Un geste, le tiroir de la commode s'ouvre et un linge vole vers lui. Plus qu'une année et je pourrais faire ça aussi. Il s'essuie les cheveux.

HP – Pourquoi pas les cheveux?

SS – Avec Impervius, ils deviennent imprévisibles.

Est-ce que ça fait comme ceux d'Hadès?

Il pose un thermos, des croissants et des tasses en plastique sur mon bureau. Il m'envoie un sachet. J'ouvre, des bananes.

HP – Je veux des croissants aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange à midi?

SS – De la soupe. Les bananes, c'est pour le clin d'oeil.

La banane devant ma bouche en forme de sourire.

HP – On va se marrer?

SS – Pas tout à fait.

Je descends la banane.

HP – Je préfère les grosses.

Un tic nerveux, le coin de la bouche de Faucon qui remonte, si ce n'était pas impossible, je dirais qu'il sourit.  
Il place sa main devant sa bouche. Trop tard, je vous ai vu.  
Cette expression je vais l'appeler: 'Faucon à la banane'.

.

 **Severus Snape**  


Sa bouche qui part en biais, le Babouin m'a grillé.  
Non je ne souris pas, vous n'avez rien vu.  
Les simagrées du Babouin, impossible d'enlever ma main.

.

 **Harry Potter**  


Je sais que vous souriez.  
Faites ça. Je place ma main devant ma bouche, puis, je la soulève _._

Il se retourne.

SS – Enlevez vos pantoufles, on commence dans 5 minutes.

HP – On finit pas la banane?

SS – Changez-vous.

Je présente un t-shirt dans chaque main.

HP – Lequel?

Il ne se retourne pas. Je lève le majeur.

SS – Mettez le bleu.

HP – Le vert ou le jaune?

SS – Toujours le bleu.

Si vous y tenez.

HP – C'était pourquoi la banane?

SS – Vous êtes un singe, arrêtez de m'imiter.

HP – PS, comment vous faites 'le sourcil aux fraises'? J'y arrive jusque là, mais pas plus.

.

 **Severus Snape**  


C'est un coup monté, je ne regarderai pas.  
Le Babouin fait le tour et se plante devant moi. C'était quoi ce sort qui rend aveugle?  
Moi ou la gueule d'abruti?  
Je sens mon sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les épaules qui tremblent.

HP – Accio banane.

Sur la tempe, le Babouin me braque.  
Je rigole, tant pis.  
Ses yeux écarquillés, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter.

HP – Polynectar! Faites-moi l'expression: 'Je suis un sale type'.

SS – Deux minutes.

Le Babouin, sérieux comme un pape.  
Un vilain de bande dessinée, il m'a épinglé.  
L'expression... Il en a combien?

SS – Je passe... Votre titre ne me dit rien.

HP – PS peut participer.

SS – Il ne veut pas, il est vexé.

HP – C'est un hommage...

SS – Je fais un blocage.

HP – Une classique: 'Je ne plaisante pas'. Celle-ci, PS la fait tout le temps.

SS – 'Vous me sortez par les yeux'.

Je grimace un peu, j'ai perdu la flamme.

HP – Ça casse pas des briques. Suivante: 'Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi'.

Essayons, bras croisés regard de biais.

HP – Presque, mais non. D'habitude elle fait peur. Suivante: 'Je suis Maître dans l'Art des Potions'.

Arrogance. Relevons la tête.

SS – Une des vôtres:'To be or not to be un Abruti'.

HP – C'est votre examen par le mien et vous êtes en train de foirer. 'Inspecteur Snape mène l'enquête'.

SS – Vous inventez à mesure, montrez-la-moi.

HP – Je les garde pour le vrai. 0 sur 4, vous êtes qui?

SS – Je suis auditif. Je peux vous faire mon premier discours de potion: «Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux des potions...

HP – Je suis vo-tre Pro-fesseur, ma-ni-pu-la-teur per-vers...

SS _–_ Faux _:_ «Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez grand-chose...

HP – A la beau-té d'un chau-dron qui bou-illo-nne dou-ce-ment ban-de de cor-ni-chons.»

SS – Vous avez oublié «qui-bouillonne-dou-cement-en-laissant-é-cha-pper-des-vo-lutes-scin-ti-llantes.»

HP – Mon-sieur-Po-tter,-notre-nou-velle-cé-lé-bri-té...

Je vais arrêter de m'imiter, c'est pire.

HP – Qu'est-ce-que-j'ob-tiens-quand-j'a-joute-de-la-ra-cine-d'as-pho-dèle-en-poudre-à-une-in-fu-sion-d'ar-moi-se?

Vous savez?

SS – L'asphodèle?

HP – Un-cham-pi-gnon.

SS – Non.

HP – Appa-re-mment,-la-cé-lé-bri-té-n'est-pas-tout-dans-la-vie...

Il se rappelle de tout.

SS – Et la réponse?

Le singe hausse les épaules.

SS – La-goutte-du-mort-vivant.

HP – Je notais ce que vous disiez.

SS – Une erreur. Ne remuons pas le couteau.

HP – PS, et le serment?

J'avance mes mains à plat et les retournent.

.

 **Harry Potter**  


Une tape dans les mains de Faucon.  
'Vous êtes consternant'.

SS – Le loup doit montrer patte blanche avant d'entrer dans la bergerie.

HP – Appelez-moi Biquet.

Faucon pointe sa baguette sur moi.  
Une spirale, un sort informulé.  
'J'ai un secret'.

HP – Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

SS – Je vous ai donné 17 ans, pour les cours.

HP – C'est quoi le sort?

SS – Le-gi-li-men-s.

HP – Je parlais de l'autre. Comment on fait?

SS – Vous entrez et vous regardez. Je le placerai au premier plan.

HP – Je suis désolé pour la pensine.

Je lui montre mes mains. Non? Encore une fois, les petites marionnettes. Ça ne lui suffit pas, il veut voir mon sourire de biquet? Je vais lui montrer mes dents aussi.

SS – ça suffira comme ça, Biquet. Vas-y.

HP – Legilimens.

 _PS décomposé avec_ _Dumbledore et Kingsley.  
AD (Albus Dumbledore) – Severus Snape, jurez-vous sur votre vie de protéger Harry Potter et de faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour qu'il survive?  
SS – Oui.  
Dumbledore pointe sa baguette sur Kingsley.  
AD – Oubliettes.  
Expulsé._

HP – Pourquoi?

SS – Mariage arrangé par Dumbledore. A la vie, à la mort.

HP – Vous faites tout ce qu'il vous demande? Où est la bague?

SS – A ma patte. Pas le choix, j'avais besoin de son aide. Le sociopathe allait trop loin, je voulais changer de camps.

HP – Je pourrais vous libérer du serment?

SS – Essayons...

HP – Non non, j'ai besoin de vous.

SS – Je vous aiderais de toute façon.

'J'ai l'air encore flippant quand je souris'.

HP – Restons mariés encore un moment...

SS – D'habitude vous êtes une bonne poire, prêt à sauver le monde entier avant votre propre peau, mais dès qu'il s'agit de moi, tout le monde s'en fout.

HP – Vous m'avez rappelé l'instinct de préservation. Divorçons, dès que possible.

SS – Maintenant. Ça fait 15 ans, vous avez manqué de mourir 20 fois.

HP – J'étais pas au courant, je ferais gaffe. Vous étiez où?

SS – J'ai une vie aussi... La prophétie.

HP – Attendons un peu...

SS – Je vous ai montré le serment, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus?

HP – PS est un manipulateur pervers. Vous, tout à coup, vous devenez sympa. Peut-être, vous cherchez des infos pour...

SS – Lord Trouduc. Vous en avez?

HP – Si vous saviez... Dumbledore me dit tout.

SS – Il ne me dit rien, l'autre est plus loquace, on peut s'entraider.

HP – Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?

Il lève sa manche et me montre la marque des ténèbres.

SS – J'aimerais me débarrasser de ça. Une piste?

HP – A part vous couper le bras?

SS – J'y ai songé, mais j'y tiens. Je suis de bonne foi et j'ai besoin que vous ouvriez les yeux rapidement. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez?

HP – Vous me laissez une semaine, on discute et on fait connaissance. Pourquoi Dumbledore vous a fait prêter serment?

SS – Il voit le monde en noir et blanc, pour lui, je suis ambivalent.

HP – Vous avez un pied dans les deux camps.

SS – Plutôt dans aucun, ils sont méfiants.

HP – Vous devriez vous mettre à votre compte.

SS – Rejoignez-moi, j'ai un slogan: Main dans la main, voguons vers la liberté.

HP – PS pourquoi vous ne laissez pas Faucon parler plus souvent?

.

 **Severus Snape**

SS – KiKiiiiii-KiKiiiiiiKiKi-KiKiiiiiiKiKi-Ki-KiiiiiiKiiiiiiKiKi - KiKiKiKiiiiiiii-KiiiiiiiiKiiiiiiiiKiiiiiiii-KiKiKiiiiiiii-KiKiKi - KiKiKiiiiiiiiKi (Langage morse : Allez vous f...)

HP – PS vous êtes vexé?

SS – KiiiiiiiiKiiiiiiiiKiiiiiiii-KiKiKiiiiiiii-KiKi. (Oui)

HP – Un biscuit.

SS – KiKiKi-KiiiiiiKiiiiiiKiiiiii-KiKiKi (SOS)

HP – Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas si mauvais que ça.

Je me retourne et boude.

HP – Tu n'en auras pas d'autres.

Agonie. Raide mort. Il me tâte du doigt. Un soubresaut. Il me lève la patte. Chatouilles.

SS – KiKiKiKi-KiKi-KiKiKiKi-KiKi-KiKiKiKi-KiKi (Hi Hi Hi)

HP – Tu m'as manqué Faucon, je pensais que je te reverrais plus. Tu me fais les cours comme ça?

Je trace A.

SS – KiKiiiiiiii.

HP – Court long.

Je trace B.

SS – KiiiiiiiiKiKiKi.

L'artiste souffre d'un trouble de l'attention. Il me tire le portrait.

SS – Kikikikiki!Kikikikiki!Kikikikiki!

La Joconde: 'Vous n'avez rien écouté Potter'.  
Aucun effet, l'artiste est immunisé.

.

 **Harry Potter**

Faucon me fait sa gueule: 'Je suis un criminel recherché'.

Délit de fuite, vol de biscuits, la liste s'allonge. WANTED. Un milliard de galions. Les yeux électriques, la gueule ouverte, il postillonne, un poignard dans la serre.

HP – Long court court court?

SS – KiiiiiiiiKiKiiiiiiiiKi.

HP – Long court, looooong cours.

Rajoutons une cape.

.

 **Severus Snape**  


Je trace L.

SS – KiKiiiiiiiiKiKi.

HP – KiiiiiiiiKiKi - KiiiiiiiiKiKiiiiiiiiKi. (DC/Décès)

SS – KiKiiiiiiiiKi - KiKi - KiKiiiiiiiiKiiiiiiiiKi. (RIP)

HP – SOS? Et si on faisait un coup pour oui, deux coups pour non?

Faucon qui donne le cours, le fiasco.

SS – Accio dessin.

Feutre rouge.  
Il a quand même suivi jusqu'à B.  
R...U...T...I.  
Je rajoute trois zéro.

HP - Vous allez me le rendre.

2 coups pour non.

SS - Anima revelare, pour faire retourner un Animagus à sa forme humaine blablabla, copiez-la 200x.

Accio "Les vacances de Merlin". Juste le temps de finir le 1er chapitre.

.

 **Severus Snape**  


8h55, si on commence à 9h c'est jouable.

Biquet dans le coma, tourne de l'oeil.

SS _–_ Accio.

Hors sujet. Le dessin en rideau, il m'a croqué.  
Ma pomme, le clin d'œil. La banane.

.

 **Harry Potter**  


Il plie le papier, le dessin dans sa poche. Au revoir clin d'oeil de Faucon, je t'aimais.

SS – Et la formule!?

HP – Une petite minute encore...

SS – Dépêchez-vous avant que je commence le 2ème chapitre.

HP – J'ai pas commencé... Je vais vous la copier 20x.

SS – Glandeur.

Anima... Merde c'était quoi!? Essayons ça.

;-Î _(Note de l'auteur : les smileys et symboles sont expliqués dans le lexique à la fin du texte)_

? :-(

Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima?  
Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima?

.

 **Severus Snape**  


;-Î

?I:-( - - - - - -

Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima?  
Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima?

ɔ - \ _ _ / ɔ -

P – Faucon?

S – Débrouillez-vous avec ça.

.

 **Harry Potter**  


;-Î

?I:-( - - - - - -

Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima?  
Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima? Anima?

ɔ - \ _ _ / ɔ -

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

B-A-A-E-E-A-B-A

P-E-V-L-L-V-P-E

R-F-W-Z-Z-W-R-F

O- -  
I;-Î - - - - - -

.

 **Severus Snape**  


B-A-A-E-E-A-B-A

P-E-V-L-L-V-P-E

R-F-W-Z-Z-W-R-F

O- -  
I;-Î - - - - - -  
Bavelaba?

.

 **Harry Potter**  


B-A-A-E-E-A-B-A

P-E-V-L-L-V-P-E

R-F-W-Z-Z-W-R-F

O- -  
I;-Î - - - - - -8-  
Bavelaba?

-o-o-  
Bavelabe?

I;-Î - - - - - -

.

 **Severus Snape**  


O-  
I;-Î - - - - - -8-  
Bavelaba?

-o-o-  
Bavelabe?

I;-Î - - - - - -8-  
\- - - - - - - - -I  
\- - - - - - - -I  
\- - - - - - -I  
Bavelapa?- - - - -  
-o-o- - - - -

-o-o- - - -

-o-o- - -

'' x ∞

.

 **Harry Potter**  


O-  
I;-Î - - - - - -8-  
Bavelaba?

-o-o-  
Bavelabe?

I;-Î - - - - - -8-  
\- - - - - - - - -I  
\- - - - - - - -I  
\- - - - - - -I  
Bavelapa? - - - - -

-o-o- - Bevelaba? - - - -

-o-o- - Bevelabe? - - -

\- - '' x ∞ '' x ∞

-I:-I - - - - - -X

.

 **Severus Snape**  


O-I:-I - - - - - -X

ANIMA REVELARE  
50x -o-o-

.

 **Harry Potter**  


O-I:-I - - - - - -X

ANIMA REVELARE  
50x -o-o-Î

Anima - - Anima - Anima - - Anima - Anima - - Anima - Anima - - Anima - - Anima - Anima  
Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare  
Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare  
Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare  
Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare  
Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare Revelare

S – Accrochage.

Il ouvre les tiroirs de mon bureau, me tend une boîte de punaises et désigne le mur en face du lit.

HP – Et le clin d'oeil?

Faucon le refait.  
'Je suis un criminel recherché, mais je suis en progrès.'

* * *

 **LEXIQUE:**

;-Î  
Clin d'œil de faucon

? :-(  
HP ne se rappelle plus le deuxième mot.

? I:-( - - - - - - -  
SS avec sa tunique à boutons, 6 lettres pour le deuxième mot.

ɔ - \ _ _ / ɔ -  
SS lui donne le début des 6 lettres (on peut voir aussi un bonhomme qui écoute).

O- -  
I;-Î - - - - - - -  
SS pourrait l'aider à choisir les lettres.

O- -  
I;-Î - - - - - -8-  
Le prof est une pute.

-o-o-  
HP et ses lunettes

O- -  
I;-Î - - - - - -8-  
\- - - - - - - - -I  
\- - - - - - - -I  
\- - - - - - -I  
Le prof vous pisse dessus.

'' x ∞  
Continuez à l'infini.

I:-I - - - - - -X  
Ne soyez pas pute

O-I:-I - - - - -X  
Le prof est un ange.

-o-o-Î  
HP avec un crayon (désigne aussi le 50ème revelare dans la donnée de l'exercice).

PS: Professeur Snape

L'histoire du livre de Slope sera expliquée dans le prochain chapitre.

Hadès: HP parle du dessin animé de Disney Hercule.

Entre ' ' : Le répertoire des expressions de Snape, par HP.

Asphodèle: Expliqué dans un prochain chapitre.

 **Sorts**

Animagus: Capacité de se métamorphoser à volonté en l'animal qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité.

Impervius: Sort qui repousse les substances d'une surface, ici l'eau.

Accio: Permet d'attirer un objet à soi.

Legilimens: Permet de s'introduire dans l'esprit d'une personne.

Oubliettes: Qui rend amnésique.

Polynectar: Potion qui permet de prendre temporairement l'apparence d'un autre être humain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé du chapitre 1 - Faucon:** Severus Snape (SS) se rend chez Harry Potter (HP) sous sa forme Animagus de faucon. HP se confie à SS. SS comprend que HP ne se sent pas de taille contre Voldemort et soupçonne qu'il est gay, car il a embrassé Michael Corner sous le gui à Noël et que le baiser lui a fait plus d'effet que celui de Cho Chang. SS envoie une lettre à HP pour lui proposer son aide et lui révèle que Dumbledore lui a fait prêter le serment inviolable de le protéger. HP joue au jeu «Qui est-ce» pour trouver l'identité du faucon. S'en suit une correspondance où HP dissocie PS (Professeur Snape) qui le maltraitait, de Faucon un type qu'il trouve sympathique. HP accepte son aide. SS montre la prophétie à HP et utilise un sort pour le pousser à 17 ans pour qu'il puisse faire de la magie pendant les vacances. HP fait le clown et teste les limites de SS en le provoquant. Il imite son discours et ses expressions qu'il s'amuse à nommer, le dessine, pour tenter de le cerner et aide, petit à petit, SS à se dévoiler. SS adapte ses méthodes d'enseignement à son élève en lui proposant un jeu pour deviner la formule qui rend à un Animagus, sa forme humaine.

*.*

 **Chapitre 2 - Sivaras Slope**

Une semaine plus tôt...

 **Severus Snape**

Pivet drive 14h, le Boulet en pyjama, en tailleur sur le lit, nez plongé dans un livre. Il est vivant, je perds mon temps. Par curiosité, je jette un coup d'œil à l'ouvrage:"La croisée des mondes". Un pavé au chocolat entamé au trois quarts. Ça me rappelle mon adolescence, j'étais à la croisée des mondes aussi, entre les moldus et les sorciers.

Roulez, Boulet. Il s'en va. Je place un sort sur la porte.

 _" **La croisée des mondes** "...Monde parallèle... père disparu... Deux enfants affrontent des épreuves terrifiantes en contrée hostile._

Rien à voir. Gnangnan. Les adultes vont se rhabiller. Voyons le reste...

Dans l'armoire, un rayonnage de livres au classement sportif. Que du neuf, je me sens vieux.

" _ **Lutter contre les manipulateurs pervers**_ _... Ils mentent,_ _critiquent_ _et séduisent leurs victimes pour mieux les anéantir... Toutes les clefs pour déjouer leurs tentatives... un message d'espoir pour les victimes, un appel à la remise en question pour les autres..._ "

C'est bien, bonne poire, ne vous laissez plus avoir. 20 points.  
Je le prends? Non, trop tard pour moi...  
Si c'est pour moi -200 points!

...

D'accord, peut-être, 1 point.

" _ **10 sortilèges de défense pour se sortir de toutes les situations**_ _Expelliarmus, Finite Incantatem, Immobilis, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Petrificus Totalus, Protego, Salveo Maleficia, Spero Patronum, Stupefix._ "

Vu les situations dans lesquelles vous vous mettez d'habitude, je doute que ça suffise.

" _ **Self défense, se battre à main nue**_ " _... Le B.A.-B.A pour faire face à toutes les situations d'agression, préméditées ou non, chez soi ou dans la rue._ "

Quartier résidentiel mal famé?  
Entretien avec le Goret et la Sorcière.

Les jaunes sont sur la défensive.

.

" _ **Comment réussir son B.U.S.E. lorsqu'on est une buse.**_ _Réussir son Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire, des solutions pour gérer le stress des études, développer sa motivation et gagner en efficacité._ "

Mlle Perroquet a encore frappé.

" _ **Comment réussir ses A.S.P.I.C. lorsqu'on est une bique.**_ "

Perroquet persiste, mais Biquet est je-m'en-foutiste.

En orange, les supporters de Granger font leur cirque.

.

" _ **10 sorts de magie noire pour se sortir de toutes les situations**_ _._ "

Carton, pour le rouge!

.

" _ **Dumbledore et Grindelwald, un lien particulier**._ "

Vous ne voulez pas le savoir.

" _ **Le joueur de Quidditch**. __Un soir, Willy se retrouve en tête à tête dans le vestiaire avec son coéquipier au charme étourdissant... Il va se livrer à toutes sortes d'expériences... Parfois, le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder._ "

Peut-être que si, vous voulez...

" _ **Les Contes de Perrault**._ "

Changement de registre, ne comptez pas sur moi pour jouer au chaperon.

" _ **Josiah, dresseur de dragon**. __Depuis la mort de ses parents, Josiah passe ses nuits à combattre ses démons intérieurs... Il découvre son héritage de dresseur de dragon et intègre un collège spécial, l'Académie d'entraînement des dragons... À l'aube de sa majorité, il explore sa sexualité dans les bras de Josh. Lentement, guidé par cet homme qui l'aimera sans condition, il cherche à se découvrir lui-même tout en essayant de correspondre à ce que l'on attend de lui._ "

Les roses, une bande de lavettes.

.

" _ **Les vacances de Merlin et Baba**._ _Après avoir œuvré dans le monde sorcier, durant des siècles, Merlin l'enchanteur et la sorcière Baba-Yaga décident de prendre quelques vacances en terre moldue. Ils vont découvrir un mode de vie très éloigné du leur._ "

Le bleu, sur le banc de touche.

.

" _ **10 potions pour se sortir de toutes les situations**. __Aiguise-Méninges, Filtre d'amnésie, Amortentia, Felix Felicis, Nettoie-Tout, Pimentine, Polynectar, Poussos, Sommeil sans rêves, Veritaserum._ "

Vous êtes incorrigible. Pour les potions, je vous passerai le mien...Vert aussi.

" _ **Oliver Twist**. __Un angélique orphelin échappe aux sévices des institutions. L'apprentissage précoce du vice et du crime pour échapper à la misère et à la faim._ "

Angélique orphelin, mes fesses! Un apprentissage, que je ne vous conseille pas.

" _ **Le Petit Prince**. __Imaginez-vous perdu dans le désert, face à un petit garçon... S'ouvre alors un monde étrange et poétique... Un petit prince avec un regard neuf, empli de naïveté, de fraîcheur et de gravité._ "

" **500** _**potions revues par**_ _**Sivaras Slope.**_ "

Mon œuvre, vous l'avez.  
Pourquoi? Aucun sévices.  
Dédicace à l'encre invisible. 100 points.

Les verts, une équipe de bras cassés, aucune cohésion. Je me déplace. En vacances avec le bleu?  
Attendons les bruns et les gris.

.

" _ **Sa Majesté des mouches**. __Collégiens anglais sans grandes personnes sur une île déserte du Pacifique... Serait-ce le paradis?_ "

Inutile d'enfoncer le clou.

" _ **Le portrait de Dorian Gray**._ "

" _ **Vous savez qui, biographie interdite**. __Vous saurez tout sur le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps... fin stratège... son ascension vertigineuse... génie démoniaque._ "

De pire en pire. Ne lisez pas les commandes de Lord Trouduc, trop romancées. Si vous êtes fan de mon idole de jeunesse, je peux vous avoir un autographe.

Bruns, le sociopathe à tout âge. Exclu!

.

" _ **L'étrange histoire de Nobody Owens**. __Nobody grandit dans un cimetière, élevé par des fantômes... protégé par Silas un homme ni vivant ni mort... un meurtrier cherche à le tuer._ "

Comme d'habitude... Silas? Un vampire, rien à voir.

" _ **Quand la mort vous tend les bras**._ "

Elle a beau tendre les bras, je n'ai pas envie de m'y épancher. N'ayez crainte, l'homme ni vivant ni mort vous protège.

" _ **Chagrin et absence, les 5 phases du deuil**._ _Déni, colère, marchandage, dépression, acceptation, les cinq phases du deuil... Face à la perte récente d'un être aimé..._ "

Gris nécrophilie, non merci, exclu aussi.

Je me mets en bleu clair ou bleu foncé?

* * *

.

À présent...

 **Harry Potter**

Faucon s'est installé à mon bureau, un croissant dans une main, une serviette et " _Les vacances de Merlin et Baba_ " dans l'autre.

'Faucon à la banane stade terminal'.

HP – Il vous plaît vraiment.

SS – J'ai toujours aimé le bleu. Dumbledore craint que vous utilisiez le rouge.

HP – Quel rouge? Il veut me protéger de la magie noire et il vous envoie vous?

SS – Je suis son valet.

HP – Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?

SS – Vous confisquer le rouge.

HP – Ça ne va pas me dissuader... Dites-moi de le lire.

SS – Accio " _10 sorts de magie noire_ _pour se sortir de toutes les situations_ ". Faites comme moi, amusez-vous!

HP – Je n'ai plus envie.

SS – Mission accomplie, vous le direz à Dumbledore.

HP – Inspecteur Snape, depuis combien de temps vous me filez?

SS – Une semaine, mais une demi-heure avec le piaf aurait suffi...

HP – J'aime les animaux. Vous avez fouillé ma bibliothèque, j'ai perdu Josiah.

SS – Mes condoléances.

HP – Il était bordeaux avec un dragon sur la couverture.

SS – Une tragique perte pour la bibliothèque rose. Le classement de vos livres est aberrant.

HP – Ça fonctionne.

SS – Pas pour les verts...

HP – Vous, vous les classez par auteurs. Vous allez bientôt me le rendre?

SS – Par collection et pas question, je veux le finir.

HP – Vous n'êtes pas dans la cible.

Faucon sort Josiah de sa sacoche, marque-page à la moitié.

HP – Vous êtes maniéré, mais vous n'êtes pas gay.

SS – Théâtreux à la rigueur, mais maniéré, vous exagérez.

HP – A l'école, ils disent que vous boutonnez votre col jusqu'en haut pour cacher que vous n'avez pas de pomme d'Adam. Sous votre robe, vous portez des corsets. A la pleine lune, vous êtes pire que d'habitude. Ils vous appellent Madame Sevie.

'Je vais tuer ces gosses'.

SS – C'est Mademoiselle.

HP – La semaine, vous aimez les longues tuniques qui affinent la taille, mais les dimanches vous sortez le grand jeu, robe à frou-frou, brushing, parure de diamants et boucle d'oreille.

SS – Robe droite, mascara, parfum, escarpins, je préfère rester discrète.

HP – Vous me faites douter.

SS – J'alterne.

.

 **Severus Snape  
**

Babouin s'approche, visage penché, il me scrute.  
Ne pas rire.

HP – Vous ne vous épilez pas les sourcils.

SS – Juste les parties intimes.

Son index sur ma joue.

HP – Et la barbe...

Il descend le long de mon cou.  
Frissons.  
Il déboutonne le premier bouton.

SS – Je ne suis pas une femme facile.

HP – Juste deux encore.

Je devrais l'arrêter.  
Il caresse ma pomme d'Adam.

HP – Je savais que vous bluffiez.

SS – Vous êtes un imbécile, Potter.

Il prend ça pour un encouragement.  
Encore un bouton.  
Une tape sur la main.

HP – Slip ou caleçon?

SS – Boxer.

HP – Ils disent que les Serpentards en ont une longue...

SS – 1m85.

HP – Faites comme ça.

Sa main à la verticale, doigts tendus.

.

 **Harry Potter **

Faucon me tape dans la main.  
Ses doigts dépassent de quelques millimètres, il jubile.  
'J'ai un plus gros calibre.'

Main chaude, douce. Je soulève ma paume pour voir l'intérieur.

HP – Ligne de tête entortillée, un homme compliqué. La ligne de vie est séparée en deux, là vous avez pris un mauvais tournant et là vous bifurquez et revenez dans le droit chemin. Des chaînes dans la ligne de coeur, mais elle s'affine, vous allez rencontrer quelqu'un.

Il fait basculer ma main et regarde ma paume. 'Inspecteur Snape mène l'enquête'.  
Il compare nos deux paumes, sourire en coin.  
Grimace: 'Vous êtes atteint d'un mal incurable.'  
'Peut-être vous allez vous en tirer.'  
'C'est n'importe quoi.'

SS – Le M est complet, vous allez vous marier.

HP – Avec vous?

SS – Je n'ai pas d'oblique.

HP – Si, là.

SS – La ligne est trop fine.

Stylo, je retrace sa ligne.  
Il me fait signe de finir la croix.  
On dirait l'emplacement d'un trésor.

SS – Dédicacée par Harry Potter.

Je lui tends le stylo et lui montre mon nombril.

HP – À vous...

'Qu'est-ce que vous me faites faire Potter?'  
Il soulève le bas de mon t-shirt.  
Le stylo contre ma peau. Hésitation.  
Il pose le stylo. 'J'ai un secret'.  
Il redescend le t-shirt.  
'Réfléchissez Potter'.

HP – Encre invisible?

SS – Aparecium.

Vite fait, je soulève mon t-shirt.  
'Vous êtes consternant'.

SS – Ailleurs...

Accio dédicace de Severus Snape.

.

 **Severus Snape**

Sort informulé, mon bouquin vole dans ses mains.

HP – Inspecteur Snape, un de mes livres a changé de couleur.

SS – L'auteur a charmé son livre, rien d'extraordinaire.

HP – Slope?

SS – Il est mort.

Babouin, regard chafouin.

HP – Si-va-ras-Slo-pe?!

SS – Il se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait ce que vous faites avec son livre dans votre lit. Honteux.

HP – S-lope-fait-preuve-de-gé-nie-et-d'une-in-gé-nio-sité-iné-galée.-Ce pro-dige-ré-volu-tionne-la-scien...

SS – Continuez et je le reprends.

HP – Maître Slope, sans mentir, si votre bouquin est aussi bien écrit que le décrit la préface, vous êtes le phoenix des potions!

SS – C'est un Coup de l'éditeur.

HP – Pourquoi vous avez pris un pseudonyme? Sivaras c'est Severus avec d'autres voyelles et Slope?

Je place ma main en diagonale.

SS – J'ai une réputation de merde. Slope:la pente et le prénom à prendre de biais.

HP – Vous devriez vous consacrer à votre vocation.

SS – Je ne gagne pas un rond.

HP – Passez une annonce dans la Gazette : Slope a la technique et les capacités pour créer de nouvelles formules supérieures aux précédentes, plus efficaces, plus puissantes, en un mot: meilleures. Il donne naissance au nouvel âge de la science.

SS – Vous en faites trop. Il décrédibilise les grands maîtres et ramène sa science.

HP – Vous prévoyez un tome 2?

SS – Une nouvelle édition par 10.

HP – "Compliments, Sivaras Slope." Vous savez ce que ce mot veut dire?

Je reprends le livre. Stylo. Je trace compliments.

SS – "Bo-nne-nu-it."

HP – Merci Sivaras!

SS – Du fond du coeur. Suivant!

Babouin lève son bras à la verticale. Un soupir satisfait avant la tirade.

HP – Professeur Snape, j'ai lu chaque page de votre livre, très attentivement, cinq fois. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi nous ne l'utilisons pas en cours de potion!? Quand vous dites à la page 475, «Ajouter du mucus de crapaud cornu et 4 gouttes d'essence de saule cogneur dans le chaudron», c'est tellement visionnaire, ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Votre livre à changé ma vie. J'ai appris chaque mot. Page 267:Sommeil sans rêve. 587:Felix Felicis...

SS – 892?

HP – Oui celle-là aussi. J'étais en larmes. Mais, quelque chose me chiffonne. À la page 657, quand vous dites «Ajouter 3 plumes de zigouigoui», vous n'avez pas peur...

SS – Vous questionnez mes mé-tho-des Mlle Granger? Vous pensez qu'une écervelée d'élève de 5ème année sait mieux que son Pro-fesseur? Je devrais vous di-sci-pli-nez.

HP – J'ai pris tout ce que je vous m'aviez demandé. Un fouet, un bâillon et une paire de menottes. À quoi ça va nous servir?

SS – À rien, c'est pour Potter.

HP – Professeur S...

Londubat tombe dans les vapes.

SS – Suivant!

Weasley, yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte. Le Cri de Munch.

HP – C'est quoi cette horreur!? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à f... Hem... C'est vraiment un gros livre. Pourquoi vous avez écrit tout ça?!... Solide... Donnez-m'en 2.

SS – Un pour ca-ler la porte et l'autre est pour Po-tter, pour atteindre le haut de l'arm-oire?

HP – Non, j'essaie de me muscler les bras.

SS – À défaut du cerveau. Suivant!

La tête d'affiche

*.*.*.*.*Clin d'œil*.*.*.*.*

HP – Pourquoi il n'y a personne ici. Ah.

Défilé.

S-o-u-r-i-r-e.

HP – Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi... Gilderoy Lockhart 5 fois lauréat du sourire le plus étincelant et dévastateur pour les caries, idole des sorcières de moins de 50 ans, auteur de 'Gloire à moi Gilderoy' resté au top des best-sellers de la gazette des sorcières.

SS – Ja-mais en-ten-du parler de vous.

S-o-u-r-i-r-e.

HP – Comme si quelqu'un pouvait ne pas me connaître MOI! Ne soyez pas gêné, mon petit Severus, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, moi aussi, avant d'atteindre les sommets, j'ai commencé comme vous, au plus bas.

SS – Pour l'illuminé, qui a atteint le sommet. Slope.

HP – C'est vrai que je suis resplendissant... Mais je ne vois pas de photo de vous sur la couverture de votre livre. À votre air renfrogné, je sais ce qui vous turlupine, comment mes cheveux peuvent-ils être aussi éblouissants? Je peux vous arranger ça, d'un petit coup de baguette magique!

S+o+u+r+i+r+e fil de fer barbelé.

SS – Suivant! Harry Potter.

HP – Le pauvre est parti en courant. Je me demande pourquoi.

Il trace un 1 dans les airs.

HP – Mon numéro. Lancez-moi un coup de fil...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*Clin d'œil*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Il m'envoie un baiser, je le coince entre le pouce et l'index  
Dans la poche de ma tunique.

SS – À ce soir Gigi.

HP – Vous et Gigi...

Index contre pouce, coups répétés.

SS – Un ami de longue date.

HP – Tout a commencé, quand il vous a proposé de vous associer pour créer une ligne de produits de beauté.

SS – Gigi et Sevie, un commerce lucratif.

HP – Des chocolats, Amortentia.

SS – La nuit tous les chats sont gris.

HP – Le plus difficile c'est d'entretenir la flamme. C'est un abruti au grand coeur.

SS – S'il s'arrangeait un peu...

HP – Et depuis St-Mangouste?

SS – C'est un nouvel homme.

HP – Il a tout oublié.

SS – Il m'appelle Schoupinet.

P – Il vous dit que votre voix est aussi sensuelle que du chocolat fondu et claque comme un fouet.

.

 **Harry Potter**

Il brandit Josiah.

SS – Brandon Pike. Vous pougnez.

Il l'a vraiment lu.

SS – «Son regard froid, telle une lame acérée, me paraissait mortellement sexy. Il sentait le cuir, l'huile de moteur et la sueur virile, l'unique odeur du bad boy, une combinaison qui faisait chavirer mes sens.»

HP – C'est vous, sauf que vous sentez le thé noir et le gingembre.

'J'ai moins l'air flippant quand je rougis.'

L'index pointé vers moi.

SS – «Daniel, le regard limpide comme une source, le sourire doux de l'homme sensible. L'ange passe, je trébuche. Dans ses bras, le paradis retrouvé, je m'évanouis.»

HP – Je préfère Josiah... «Devant le miroir, il essaya d'arranger sans succès ses cheveux rebelles et contempla cette fine balafre qui lui barrait le visage, le souvenir de cette bataille, qui viendrait compléter harmonieusement sa collection.» Vous avez quelqu'un en ce moment?

SS – Vous avez 16 ans.

HP – 17. Oui ou non?

SS – Concentrez-vous sur Corner.

HP – Il n'est pas intéressé. Il s'est marré et il a fait: 'je suis désolé, tu es répugnant'.

SS – Montre-la-moi. Non ça c'est:'Tu nous fais quoi, Potter'. Vous vous y êtes mal pris.

HP – Je l'ai joué, c'est pas moi c'est le gui.

Il présente sa main et me montre la croix.

SS – Vas-y.

Je fais mine d'approcher mon visage vers la croix.

Je bifurque.

.

 **Severus Snape**

Simplet ignore ma main et m'embrasse sur la bouche.

Contact. Une lueur. Il s'éloigne.  
Trop bref, c'est pas avec ça que tu vas conquérir qui que ce soit.

Ma main sur sa nuque, j'attire son visage vers le mien.  
Là, ne bouge plus.

Baiser bouches entrouvertes, retour aux émois de l'adolescence.  
Frissons. Goût vanille. Tremblements.

Il me fait un dessin avec sa langue  
S-E-V-E-R-U-S  
S-E-X-E  
Très graphique.

Levé de baguette.  
Le bouquet.

8888  
IIIIII _  
_

Motifs libres, papillons.  
Mains entrelacées. Une idylle.  
Coupez!

Par ici la sortie.  
Je ferme la bouche.

Il veut remettre le couvert.  
Je bloque sa bouche avec la croix.

SS – 50 points pour Serpentard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé du chapitre 2 - Sivaras Slope:** Avant sa visite sous forme d'Animagus, SS se rend chez HP et observe la bibliothèque de son élève. HP classe ses livres par couleur ce qui amuse beaucoup SS. Cette bibliothèque donne des indices à SS sur la vie et le caractère de son élève. Au milieu des livres d'HP, il trouve son livre de potion qu'il a écrit en utilisant un pseudonyme: Sivaras Slope. Il n'est pas content d'être classé avec les livres verts et change la couleur de son livre en bleu. Il vole également à HP «Josiah dresseur de dragon» un livre érotique pour adolescent. HP découvre que SS est gay et lui a volé son livre. HP taquine SS en lui disant qu'à l'école, il le prenne pour une travestie surnommée Sevie. SS ne le détrompe pas et HP contrôle en déboutonnant le col de SS pour voir sa pomme d'Adam. HP est également intrigué par ce que SS cache sous sa robe. HP découvre que SS est Sivaras Slope, l'auteur du bouquin de potions qu'il utilise pour dormir. HP organise une fausse séance de dédicaces où il imite ses amis et Lockhart qui viennent faire dédicacer le livre à Slope. SS joue le jeu et renfile son masque de PS (Professeur Snape) pour l'occasion. HP taquine SS en lui imaginant une relation avec Lockhart, SS fait l'imbécile avec lui. HP, sous le charme, lui fait des avances. SS trouve HP trop jeune pour lui et lui suggère de réessayer avec Corner. HP avoue que Corner n'a pas aimé son baiser. SS joue au mentor et propose à HP de lui faire une démonstration de son baiser en embrassant sa main. HP l'ignore et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Le baiser fait trop d'effet à Severus qui le repousse.

 **Chapitre 3: PS**

 **Severus Snape**

Sa bouche sur la croix, des signaux de détresse contre ma main.

SS – C'était trognon, Biquet, mais vous êtes étudiant. Mon élève.

HP – Ferme les yeux et imagine que j'ai passé mes ASPIC.

SS – Je ne suis pas si imaginatif.

HP – Le sort, tu m'as donné 17 ans, monte-moi encore.

SS – Je suis le premier venu. Attendez la rentrée et prenez quelqu'un qui vous plaît.

HP – J'aime bien Faucon.

SS – Faucon est un vieux con. En m'alliant avec toi, je joue ma carrière d'espion, nous devons commencer l'occlumancie aujourd'hui.

HP – Les cours de PS sont merdiques.

SS – Merdiques?

HP – Prêtez-moi votre cape.

Il l'enfile, redresse la tête.  
Défilé, posture rigide, longues foulées, il avance en roulant les épaules, la cape ondule.  
Quart de tour, la cape entre pouce et index, il la fait voltiger.  
Il s'arrête devant moi, sourcils froncés, regard de haut, bouche pincée.

HP – Asse-yez-vous.

Il appuie sa baguette contre mon front et corrige ma posture.  
Il soulève mon menton, s'approche trop près et me crache au visage.

HP – Le-passe-temps-fa-vo-ri-du-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres...

Ma main en bouclier.  
Il m'attrape le poignet.

HP – Regardez-moi-P-otter!

Le portrait du tortionnaire.

SS – Ça suff...

HP – Si-lence!

Un coup sur mon front.  
Je lève la main.  
Il m'ignore.

HP – Le-passe-temps-fa-vo-ri-du-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres-est-d'évi-scé-rer-le-cerveau-de-ses-vi-ctimes.-Dans-ces-leçons,-je-vais-ten-ter-de-vous-pé-né-trer...le-cer-.

SS – Objection!

HP – Un-mot-de-plus-P-otter-et-je-vous-trans-forme-en-limace-Personne-ne-viendra-pleurer-le-sur-vi-vant-dans-la-salade.

Pose de combat.

HP – Tentez-de-me-ré-si-ster. 1...2 Legilimens!

Agression.  
Le souvenir au premier plan.  
Mon père me file une correction.

SS – Protego!

Sa main sur mon épaule.  
Insupportable.

SS – Ne me touchez pas.

Je ne suis pas mieux que lui.  
À quoi j'en suis réduit.  
Des larmes... Une lavette.

.

 **Harry Potter**

Ne pas le regarder.  
Je me place derrière lui.

HP – Je suis désolé.

SS – Il faut m'arrêter.

HP – Votre main?

Il ricane et me la tend.

.

 **Severus Snape**

Dans la main du bourreau, il trace la croix.  
Une prière. Le chapelet.

SS – Pas comme ça, il faut me remettre à ma place.

HP – Le cours de ce matin était bien.

SS – Quel cours?

HP – Anima Revelare, j'ai appris un peu de morse aussi. Vous ne m'avez pas insulté quand j'ai oublié la formule, vous avez fait un jeu. Continuons comme ça.

SS – Et en classe?

HP – Pa-rmi-cette-bri-gade-de-trolls-des-mon-tagnes,-qui-sait-la-réponse à-cette-ques-tion? Per-sonne, pi-toyable. Bai-ssez-votre-bras-Miss-je-sais-tout. Malefoy. 10 points pour l'étendard.-La classe-est-ter-mi-née-Rompez.

.

 **Harry Potter**

Il hausse les épaules.  
'Je suis paumé'.

HP – Vous êtes sympa avec Draco. Au premier cours, vous l'avez regardé quand vous avez dit, Pour-les-rares-qui-po-ssèdent-les-ca-pa-ci-tés."

SS – Je ne l'aime pas, je fais semblant pour vous énerver. Vous avez une excellente mémoire. Granger ne me dérange pas. Au moins, elle essaie. J'aime bien l'emmerder.

HP – Vous êtes un malade, donnez-lui des points.

SS – C'est une Gryffon-truc.

HP – Ils vous appellent la Tartine... Une tartine beurrée tombe toujours sur le côté beurré, vous vous pointez toujours du même côté.

SS – Tout le monde favorise sa maison.

HP – Les autres profs font ça discrètement. Enlevez des points aux Serpentard, de temps en temps, et arrangez-vous pour leur en redonner plus après et faites le contraire avec les autres. Vous gagnerez en crédibilité.

SS – Quoi d'autre?

HP – J'aime bien vous regarder donner le cours, vous êtes dramatique, un héros tragique. À force de froncer les sourcils, vous avez une ride d'expression.

Un fantasme.  
Je plante mon pouce dedans.

.

 **Severus Snape**

Après le piaf, la ride.  
Il la cajole.

HP – Tout doux, Godzilla, c'est toi que je préfère mon mignon.

Babouin et la ride, c'est le coup de foudre.  
Regard amoureux. Drôle de fétiche.  
Je ferme les yeux.

Contact de sa bouche sur mon front, stupeur.  
La ride en pâmoison.  
Il descend.  
Où il va?

SS – Vous la froissez. Elle croyait qu'elle était la seule.

HP – C'est ma préférée.

Il embrasse les autres.

SS – Tu me dérides.

HP – Je suis dingue de vous Severus.

Court-jus, je crois que je suis foutu.  
Envie de l'embrasser.  
Le disjoncteur a disjoncté.

Je lui fais signe de se taire.

SS – Je vais t'en donner 5. Je n'ai pas envie d'en perdre plus.

HP – Des points?

SS – Le sort. Pour donner, il faut prendre. Je perds 5 ans, tu en gagnes 5.

HP – Pour moi 22 et pour toi 30?

SS – Pour l'été.

HP – Et plus si affinités.

.

 **Harry Potter**

'Ça ne marchera jamais'.  
Il pointe sa baguette sur moi, des spirales, un sort informulé.

SS – Qui sait...

Godzilla est toujours là, les autres ont disparu.

HP – Godzi, mon petit zigouigoui.

'Vous êtes un grand malade'.

SS – On se connaît?

Il jette un regard sur mon front.

SS – N?

HP – Nihiliste, la flemme de le finir. Je m'appelle Josiah. J'en ai une autre sur la fesse, la même à l'envers. Z comme Zeverus.

SS – Qu'est-ce que je fous là?

HP – Je t'ai kidnappé.

SS – Bad boy, les hublots gâchent le tableau.

Je lui tends mes lunettes.  
Il change la monture, rectangulaire, épaisse, noire.  
Il les enfile. Wow!

HP – Vision parfaite.

SS – Elles sont sans correction.

HP – C'est un souvenir.

SS – Tu n'es pas obligé de les garder sur le nez. Je te préfère sans, Clark Kent.

HP – Tu es magnifique, Se-ve-rus.

Un baiser par syllabe.

SS – En-chan-té-Ha-rry.

Mes bras autour de son cou _.  
_ Je grimpe au plafond.

.

 **Severus Snape**

Dans une bulle.  
Impression que mon corps se transforme en gelée.  
Sa langue sirupeuse me fait un dessin.

SS – Un-pa-lmier-avec-des _-_ noix-de-coco?

HP – Tu me fais bander.

Le mieux dans ses yeux, ce sont ses cils, longs et épais.

HP – Envie de te déballer.

SS – Je ne suis pas un cadeau.

HP – Tu me rends marteau.

Le prendre par la nuque et l'embrasser encore.  
La main au panier.  
Vision d'Harry à califourchon.

J'envoie valser ma tunique.  
Devant mon t-shirt Batman, il rigole.

HP – Je savais que c'était toi. Il te rajeunit. Le boxer est assorti?

Il veut déboutonner mon pantalon.

SS – Attends, Flash, on fait n'importe quoi.

.

 **Harry Potter**

'Je vais m'occuper de toi.'  
Il démêle mes cheveux.  
Les siens, impossible d'y laisser la main, ils glissent.  
Une mèche entre mes mains, elle brille.

HP – Tu mets quoi dedans?

SS – Lissenplis.

HP – Impervius.

Comme après une explosion de chaudron.

HP – Il faut arrêter, ils sont parfaits.

SS – Mes broussailles!? Attention aux cognards.

Je plonge mes mains dans la masse de ses cheveux.  
Coiffé en arrière, les mèches de devant derrière les oreilles.  
Le rideau est levé.

HP – Bruce Wayne, j'ai trouvé le vif d'or.

SS – Pas touche. Les serpents les laissent lisses.

HP – Change de maison.

SS – Cet été, je dresse le Gryffon-truc.

Je suis déjà dressé. Et toi?  
Ma main sur sa braguette. Oups, j'ai glissé.  
'Le Gryffon-truc va droit au but'.

SS – Couché, le chat, ne prends pas le manche, je conduis.

HP – Miaaa!

Il prend ma main, l'autre retourne dans mes cheveux. Massage.

.

 **Severus Snape**

Ses cheveux, glaçage cannelle.  
La coupe au bol. Trop court, j'allonge les mèches.  
Pris en otage, dans la tignasse de Samson.

SS – Ça, c'est un beau chat.

Les yeux. Trop ouvert.  
Je fais la planche.  
Envie de plonger dans la mer.

SS – Tu me raccompagnes à la sortie.

Legilimens.

.

 **Harry Potter/Severus Snape**

(HP) La prophétie, trop tôt, je la cache dans un trou de souris. Ratatouille cloue la porte. Je me demande si c'est lui qui a cousu la robe de Cendrillon. Est-ce qu'ils vont un bal des souris? Il doit y avoir Minus et Cortex. Leur obsession profonde, c'est conquérir le monde, quelles canailles, ces petites souris cobaye-baye-baye-baye-baye. PS dans le rôle de Cortex, la-mê-me-cho-se-que-tous-les-soirs-P-otter. Il serait bien dans le rôle de la Bête aussi, mais il ne ressemble pas à Adam. Un autre prince Disney, tous trop lisses, dans les méchants, Jafar, je sssserais donc ccce ssserpent, le sceptre-cobra je prends, mais il a une sale tête. Capitaine Crochet, N'e-ssaie-pas-de-m'en-em-pê-cher-cette-fois-ci-Mou-che,-n'e-ssaie-pas-de-m'en-em-pê-cher. Moi moche et méchant, si je lui rajoute des...

(SS) C'est animé chez toi, merci pour le casting, manque plus que Grincheux et Dracula.

(HP) Le père dans la famille Adams, Hadès...

(SS) Toi c'est Philippe dans la belle au bois dormant, le Chat botté...

(HP) Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ouvre la porte... Le Prince de Pique. Je me préfère en Eugène. Marions-nous.

(SS) Un Prince du côté de ma mère, je n'épouse pas un roturier.

(HP) Vous les Sangs Purs, vous êtes tous tarés à force de vous marier entre vous. Et si je fais la moue? Non? Tu préfères épouser le chat? Je te fais le coup des yeux. Ta mère, ça donne ça, PS, habillé en femme, qui sort de l'armoire.

(SS) Non ma mère est plus jolie que moi. Oublie Sevie, sinon je sévis. Il vient d'où le souvenir de l'armoire? Je suis de sang-mêlé. Toi aussi, tu es timbré. Montre-moi une porte.

(HP) C'est mon fantasme. Lord Trouduc est de sang-mêlé aussi, tu le savais? Le chat t'aura à l'usure. Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. La porte du Donjon, je t'attends devant.

(SS) Tu auras une caresse sur le front, c'est tout.

(HP) Tu me laisses entrer dans tes quartiers, tu me donnes un verre de lait, je viens sur tes genoux. Ma vraie forme, c'est le Prince Éric, je me transforme les soirs de pleine lune. C'est comment chez toi?

(SS) Un autre fantasme. Rien à voir, tu mets trop de serpents. Les chaussons, les mêmes, sans le serpent. Je m'en doutais, les yeux d'Éric, tu as les mêmes. Le chat dort déjà. Une fois toutes les pleines lunes, j'ai des besoins plus réguliers.

(HP) Tout-les-ma-tins-à-7-heures. C'est pour ça que tu arrives en retard en cours? Des fantasmes, j'en ai pleins, je suis insomniaque. Là, je viens dans ton lit...

(SS) Tu as gardé les chaussons. Il y a moins de serpents, mais tu es toujours à côté de la plaque. Oublie les plaques de chocolat. Le lit est parfait.

(HP) Je prends de la place, toi tu dors comme Dracula. On se rapproche...

(SS) Mes mains glissent quand je suis fatigué. Je ne suis pas tactile, sauf avec les chats.

(HP) Je croyais que j'étais le seul. Yeux larmoyants.

(SS) Il n'y a personne d'autre Chaton, juste un cactus. Sa-la-zar. Troisième nuit?

(HP) Miah. Tu me fais une leçon de hautbois. Tu en as aussi?

(SS) Je suis dans un chaudron, l'eau bouillante, le Chat me frotte le dos.

(HP) Tu aurais pu m'inviter dans ton bain.

(SS) Tu n'aimes pas l'eau. Regarde, un feu d'artifice.

(HP) C'est pas dangereux de tenir le volcan en main? Posons-le là et tenons-nous la main. Quoi d'autre?

(SS) Je te montre les étoiles, la constellation du cochon.

(HP) C'est ma préférée. Aucune de vraie?

(SS) La leçon de haubois dans l'autre sens. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu as trébuché.

(HP) Tu aurais pu m'aider à me relever.

(SS) J'ai proposé, mais tu as insisté pour rester à genoux.

(HP) Dans un couloir sombre, la grande classe! Tu n'as rien de moins glauque?

(SS) Et si je rajoute un tapis avec des serpents.

(HP) Miah, ça ne suffit pas.

(SS) Un dîner aux chandelles, la bague glissée dans le champagne, au Manoir, nous n'arrivons pas jusqu'à la chambre. Après, je te porte jusqu'au seuil, je te mets au lit et je te lis une po-tion. Felix Felicis, c'est la plus longue. ZZZ. Bonne nuit, Chaton.

(HP) Quelle belle histoire! Raconte-m'en une autre... Il est minuit, j'ai volé la clef de la salle de bains des Préfets...

(SS) Je sais que tu as volé la clef, je suis derrière toi... Je veux te pincer.

(HP) PS veut me pincer. Severus me poursuit pour une autre raison.

(SS) C'est une nuit de pleine lune? Tu vas te transformer, je veux te regarder. J'entre à pas feutrés...

(HP) L'eau coule et masque le bruit, je ne t'ai pas entendu. J'enlève mes habits.

(SS) J'ai très chaud tout à coup. Si je me déshabille aussi et je me mets dans un coin, tu ne verras rien.

(HP) J'ai l'ouïe fine et je t'ai entendu soupirer. Je te demande de sortir de l'ombre... Tu protestes un peu, je me lève et je viens te chercher.

(SS) Tu me prends la main, je te suis, sans te regarder.

(HP) Je me place derrière toi et je te lave les cheveux.

(SS) Je ferme les yeux. Tes mains caressent mon crâne. Je suis détendu. Il me semble que je pourrais tout te dire.

(HP) Dis-moi tout...

(SS) La prophétie, c'est moi qui l'ai rapportée. Je ne savais pas de qui je parlais. Je suis désolé pour ta famille. Surtout toi et ta mère, c'était mon amie d'enfance. Quand j'ai su, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de la protéger, je lui ai dit que je voulais changer de camps, il m'a fait prêter serment et m'a fait promettre de te protéger comme contrepartie. Je n'avais pas le choix, alors j'ai accepté. Ça n'a pas suffi. Elle est morte par ma faute.

(HP) Tu te fous de moi? Dumbledore t'a fait du chantage? Tu voulais vraiment changer de camps? Elle est morte aussi à cause de moi, de Pettigrew, de Voldemort, de mes parents qui n'ont pas choisi Sirius. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant? Tu casses l'ambiance... Je continue de te laver les cheveux...


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumé du chapitre 3 - PS:** SS repousse HP en lui rappelant qu'il est trop jeune et qu'il est toujours son élève. HP propose à SS d'utiliser le sort de changement d'âge pour le vieillir plus. SS pense que HP le drague, car il est le premier gay que HP rencontre. SS clôt le sujet et propose à HP de reprendre les cours d'Occlumancie. HP montre à SS que les cours de PS (Professeur Snape) sont nuls en l'imitant. HP joue si bien le rôle de PS que cela ébranle SS qui n'arrive pas à lever son bouclier d'Occlumancie. HP entre dans la tête de SS et assiste à une scène où le père de SS le bat. SS se rend compte qu'il n'est pas si éloigné de son père et de son comportement de bourreau et pleure de dépit. HP console SS et lui donne des conseils pour donner ses cours. HP fait comprendre à SS qu'il l'admire depuis longtemps et lui avoue qu'il est fout de lui. SS craque, HP la cerné, le surprend et le réjouit. Il utilise le sort de vieillissement sur son élève, mais pour donner un an supplémentaire à HP, SS doit prendre l'équivalent chez lui. HP se retrouve à 22 ans et SS à 30 ans. SS prévient HP que leur aventure durera le temps d'un été, mais HP préfère voir à plus long terme. SS découvre que HP porte des lunettes sans correction en souvenir de son père. Les deux s'embrassent et HP veut déshabiller SS. Sous la tunique, SS porte un t-shirt de Batman. SS freine les élans de HP et préfère commencer les préliminaires par le haut. HP découvre que SS se lisse les cheveux avec une lotion et le préfère au naturel. SS regarde HP dans les yeux et entre dans sa tête. SS découvre que HP a un cerveau hyperactif. HP lui montre qu'il fantasme à propos de lui durant ses nuits d'insomnies. SS, joueur, invente des fantasmes décalés avec PS qui prend un bain dans un chaudron alors que HP lui frotte le dos. Les deux ont le même fantasme que l'autre se mette à genoux, mais HP est plus romantique. A la fin, ils inventent un fantasme à deux. HP donne la main à SS pour qu'il sorte de l'ombre. SS, en confiance, avoue à HP qu'il a rapporté la Prophétie à Voldemort et lui fait part de ses regrets. HP lui dit qu'il n'était qu'un élément parmi tant d'autres à avoir provoqué la mort de ses parents.

*.*

 **Chapitre 4: L'Occlumens**

 **Harry Potter/ Severus Snape**

(SS) Toi, tu n'y es pour rien. Dumbledore bluffait, tu crois?

(HP) Tu étais ami avec ma mère, elle était Gryffondor aussi. Dans la pensine, tu l'as traitée de...

(SS) Je l'ai connue avant, elle habitait dans le même quartier. Je regrette ce que je lui ai dit. Je suis nul pour les rapports humains. Ta mère était gentille, elle voulait me remettre dans le droit chemin.

(HP) Et moi?! Le premier jour, au repas 'Je ne peux pas vous blairer Potter'. Après, tu as été une ordure...

(SS) Pardon. Après l'enterrement, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de me libérer du serment. Il n'a pas voulu, j'ai préféré oublier ton existence. Au premier cours de potion, j'ai essayé de te transmettre un message. Tu n'as pas compris, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à blâmer...

(HP) Tu aurais pu te blâmer toi-même.

(SS) Parfois, ça ne suffit pas et j'ai besoin de détester quelqu'un d'autre pour changer.

(HP) Quel message? La goutte du mort-vivant? Je ne suis pas aussi mort que j'en ai l'air?

(SS) L'asphodèle est une fleur de Lys, ta mère. Dans le langage victorien des fleurs, l'asphodèle signifie mes pensées t'accompagnent et l'armoise, le regret.

(HP) Le-lan-gage-vic-to-rien-des-fleurs. J'avais 12 ans! Jamais fait de magie, 11 ans dans un placard! Alors, excuse-moi! Je te tire les cheveux, c'est un message codé.

(SS) Non, toi excuse-moi. Je ne savais pas qu'ils te maltraitaient. C'est tiré par les cheveux? Tu vois, on se comprend.

(HP) J'ai failli être envoyé à Serpentard...

(SS) Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

(HP) J'ai rencontré Draco Malefoy.

(SS) Une nuisance... 10 points en moins pour serpentard.

(HP) Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Peut-être que je suis né, juste pour le tuer.

(SS) Comment tu fais pour accepter ça. Moi, même si j'ai pris des décisions de merde, je ne pardonne pas.

(HP) J'ai peur de m'énerver. Si je me révolte, je vais tout envoyer chier. Dumbledore le premier. Pourquoi tu as rejoint Lord Trouduc? Lui et toi...

(SS) Non! Une figure paternelle, comme Dumbledore. Trop influençable, j'attire les tyrans. J'étais seul, faible et je voulais me venger de mon père.

(HP) Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

(SS) M'avilir, maintenant j'adapte la vérité. Oublions Trelawney, fuyons ensemble et laissons les deux dictateurs s'entretuer.

(HP) Tu veux mourir avec moi? Je vais te délivrer du serment.

(SS) Je ne pars pas sans le Chat. La vie n'a aucun sens de toute façon.

(HP) Écris un autre bouquin.

(SS) Personne n'en a rien à cirer de mon pavé.

(HP) Si ton livre était un répit pour moi. Je fais semblant d'y croire pour ne pas décevoir, mais je suis au bout du rouleau. Toi, rien ne t'atteint, comment tu fais?

(SS) Changeons de place. Lève la tête. J'ai peur tout le temps. Un imposteur, je ne sais plus qui je suis.

(HP) Un homme complexe. Faucon-PS-Slope-Batman. J'aime te découvrir petit à petit.

(SS) Je suis déjà à poil. Ton pouvoir spécial c'est de voir la vraie nature des gens. Et le dessin, Faucon et la Chèvre vont finir dans mon bureau.

(HP) Je te ferais des croquis pour ta chambre aussi. Envie de te croquer dans toutes les positions. S'il te plaît, couchons ensemble avant que je meure.

(SS) Oui mais prenons le temps, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux... À part une idylle avec Regulus au collège.

(HP) Il ressemblait à quoi? Miaah! Il était plus beau que moi.

(SS) Ne chois pas jaloux, le Chat a son charme aussi.

(HP) Tu crois qu'on va ch'en sortir?

(SS) Nous avons survécu jusqu'ici.

(HP) Moi j'ai eu de la chance, je compte sur toi pour nous débarrasser de Lord Trouduc.

(SS) J'ai un plan. On en rediscutera quand ta porte d'occlumancie sera prête.

(HP) Mon doux Prinche.

(SS) Faut pas pousser, je te fous la tête sous l'eau.

(HP) Je t'attrape le pied.

(SS) Je ne sais pas nager. Je t'entraîne au fond, ainsi périt le survivant.

(HP) Changement de décor, on se retrouve dans l'au-delà.

(SS) C'est trop blanc, rajoute des serpents. La porte du paradis, je te laisse ici. Rhabille-moi.

(HP) J'ai un ticket avec ton cobra, j'en volerais deux autres à l'entrée.

(SS) Toi, ils te laisseront passer. Fais-moi un peu de ventre.

(HP) Même si je dois tuer Trouduc? Tu n'en as pas, je vais agrandir Godzilla.

(SS) Légitime défense. Va y mollo, j'ai 30 ans. Oublie Godzi, fais-moi des poils corrects, c'est n'importe quoi, j'ai juste une ligne là.

(HP) Chez moi c'est la jungle, j'ai un motif. Toi tu ressembles à quoi en bas?

(SS) Epilé. Chez toi, je peux dessiner avec tes poils: S.S.

(HP) Narcissique, rajoute mon nom et un coeur.

(SS) Je te fais un pique, tu le verras à l'envers. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent dans le gris à propos de la mort?

(HP) C'est toi qui juges ta vie et qui choisis où tu veux aller.

(SS) Trop facile. Personne ne va en enfer?

(HP) Il y a différents niveaux, tu vas où tu te sens le mieux. Tu iras où toi?

(SS) Juste au-dessus de Trouduc, pour le narguer, vu que la justice divine s'en balance.

(HP) Pourquoi il veut vivre à ce point Trouduc?

(SS) Il a peur de l'enfer, file-lui le bouquin. Toi tu seras plus haut que moi, je voulais me débarrasser de mon père, si je tombe sur lui, tu viendras me chercher?

(HP) Pas beaucoup plus haut, j'ai envie que les Dursleys souffrent. On ne peut pas descendre, mais je peux t'attendre.

(SS) Oui si tu as du temps à perdre. Ils t'ont fait du mal, c'est normal.

(HP) Le temps n'existe pas après.

(SS) Chéri, tu sais ce qui serait parfait ici?

(HP) Un jacuzzi. Miaaaw! Rejoins-moi dans le bain.

(SS) Non ta porte d'occlumancie. Je viens de me noyer, c'est notre enterrement.

(HP) Je te mets en costume 3 pièces. Ta chemise est déboutonnée, on voit ta ligne et tu as oublié les chaussures. À moi.

(SS) Je te mets un haut de forme. L'occlumancie, c'est tout pour la théorie.

(HP) C'était long, j'ai dormi, mais le chapeau me donne l'air attentif.

(SS) Je te le rendrais après, Bozo.

(HP) Je me sens tout nu, sans.

(SS) Une feuille de vigne pour Adam. Imagine que la porte du paradis est l'entrée de ton cerveau et place tes souvenirs derrière.

(HP) Elle dépasse. C'est facile l'occlumancie.

(SS) Allohomora, ouvert. Portalclaustrum, Occlumans, Finite Incantatem. Repello Inimicum, Salveo Maleficia, Protego Horribilis Totalum Lashlabask Fianto Duri Maxima, Fermé.

(HP) C'est classé?

(SS) 1) Loquet, occlumancie, neutraliser la magie. 2) Repousser l'ennemi, ériger le bouclier... Sur la mienne, je rajoute encore 3 barrières : 3) diversion, artillerie lourde, extinction. 4) Désarmer, immobiliser l'ennemi, lui faire regretter son séjour, nettoyer les restes. 5) Magie noire, j'appelle un prince des enfers...

(HP) Sinon, ils reviennent?

(SS) Non, je suis paranoïaque, oublie.

(HP) Je vais tout remplacer par : Oubliettes, Portus.

(SS) Où, Azkaban?

(HP) Venise!

(SS) Touriste!

(HP) Comment, je suis entré chez toi?

(SS) Pas eu le temps de fermer la porte. Je me suis laissé distraire, j'ai oublié quoi faire.

(HP) Portalclaustrum, le sort est jaune. Occlumans, rose. Finite Incantatem, bleu. Raconte-moi une histoire avec.

(SS) Quel genre?

(HP) En situation avec des couleurs et des rimes.

(SS) Un conte pour le Chat: Portalclaustrum le canari piaillait la nuit...

* * *

.

 **Harry Potter/ Severus Snape**

(SS) Pète et répète sont dans un bateau.

(HP) Repello Inimicum, une orange amère et malcommode est poursuivie par, Miaaah!? C'est quoi le nom?

(SS) Oublier le nom du chat! Salveo-Maleficia, comme celui d'Alice, violet avec des rayures.

(HP) Salveo Maleficia, il veut jouer et le transforme en commode. Salveo ouvre les tiroirs et découvre quatre souris, Protego, Horribilis, Totalum et Lasmabask

(SS) Presque Lash-LA-bask.

(HP) Lash-LA-bask. Elles y ont fait leur nid. Salveo et les souris font les 400 coups, il les croque une à une mais les recrache, il transforme la commode en duplex et s'installe avec elles.

(SS) Tu divagues. Et la chute?

(HP) Fianto Duri Maxima n'existe pas. Ce sont les trois personnalités du chat.

(SS) 30 points pour Gryffondor. Garde ta râpe, tu t'es planté deux fois.

(HP) Tu te focalises sur le négatif. Félicite-moi d'avoir retenu les autres formules.

(SS) C'est bien, Patron. Maintenant avec les gestes. Portalclaustrum.

(HP) Et l'histoire?

(SS) Puriste! ... J'ai un blanc.

(HP) Tiens, mon oeil.

(SS) Répugnant, je vais me faire une bague avec. Mes discours, je les note.

(HP) Ma bague, met-la sur l'autre doigt, l'autre, l'autre, tu en as loupé un. Je vais me faire un bandeau de pirate pour cacher le trou. Je raconte l'histoire, toi tu fais les gestes par-dessus.

(SS) Oui, Patron. C'est au majeur, qu'elle est le mieux.

(HP) Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est toi le Boss.

(SS) Embrasse ma bague.

(HP) Je la préfère à ce doigt... Se-ve-rus-veux-tu

(SS) Non. Relève-toi Chéri. Portalclaustrum.

(SS) Plus ample, le mouvement doit partir de l'épaule, le corps retient le mouvement aussi... De la prestance, tiens-toi droit, bombe le torse.

(SS) Terrible, tu me singes, atténue, encore, encore.

(HP) Oui c'est toi 'Je-suis-blasé'.

(SS) Oublie-moi, trouve ton style, fais-moi le Chat, amplifie... Am-plifie? Je t'emmerde? Baisse-ce-doigt... Quoi, l'index, tu me cherches? Je suis las. Oui tu es là aussi. Fais-moi sortir...

(HP) Accio Severus Snape!

(SS) Attention Harrry!

(HP) Quoi quoi quoi? Faucon en a jusque là, c'est PS qui sort du bois?

(SS) Je me tire.

.

 **Severus Snape**

Sur la jetée, la mer est loin, les vacances sont finies.  
À l'intérieur de ma tête, c'est froid et lourd.  
Un vide familier.  
Bienvenue au bercail, Severus.  
Une tronche d'enterrement, ça ne te regarde pas.

.

 **Harry Potter**

Il plonge la tête contre mon torse.  
Traduction indisponible.

HP – Ça va, mon coeur?

Il marmonne contre mon torse.

SS – Tu m'emmerdes, 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

HP – 100 points pour Serpentard pour le self-contrôle.

.

 **Severus Snape**

Massage occipital, les mains comme des pétales.

SS – C'était un test, 200 aucun instinct de préservation. Continue, s'il te plaît.

HP – C'est comment dans ta tête?

SS – Ranger ou m'arranger? Tout pousser sous le tapis, rajouter des serpents. Walt Disney, en laisser juste un ou deux, sauf Paillasson, à virer de l'entrée. Laisse, je range. Des étiquettes sur les boîtes. "Gniagniagnia" "La guerre de 100 ans" "Gniagniagnia" Le temps passe... comme une rivière. Rien eut le temps de manger, je crève de faim... Trop crû. Je ne suis pas prêt pour le mariage...

HP – Legi...

SS – Non j'arrange encore. Penser à nourrir le cabot de Chat. C'est toujours le foutoir, j'aurais besoin de 100 ans pour tout ranger. Il faut le faire patienter. Un sort pour dormir, histoire qu'on s'entendent. Dans le coma, on s'entend? Seulement les consentants... Je me traite de con, en parlant de con et de sentence, je suis viré? Trop tard, c'est dans la boîte.

HP – Je t'aime Severus.

L'estocade en plein coeur.  
Je me défile sur sa poitrine.  
Je trace un coeur, SS, HP  
Efface mon nom, quand tu en auras assez.

HP – Je vais prendre comme toi un double-cornet boules banane, à l'emporter!

SS – Une banane et deux boules pour l'imbécile.

HP – Dans le lan-ga-ge-vi-cto-rien-des-gla-ces, non n'efface pas le coeur! ... C'est quel arôme la tienne?

SS – Noix de coco et noix pécan pour "Chéri, laisse-moi le temps".


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumé du chapitre 4 - L'Occlumens:**

HP ne comprend pas que SS soit ami avec une Gryffondor, qu'il a traitée de Sang de bourbe. SS avoue à HP que Lily était son amie d'enfance et qu'il regrette ses paroles. Au premier cours de potion, SS a essayé de faire passer un message codé à HP avec l'Asphodèle et l'Armoise pour lui dire qu'il regrettait sincèrement la mort de Lily. HP fait la gueule, car SS l'a pris en grippe dès le début, sans le connaître. SS lui demande de l'excuser de l'avoir pris comme bouc émissaire. SS se demande comment HP fait pour accepter tout ce qu'il lui arrive sans broncher, lui est rancunier. HP lui confie qu'il a peur de se mettre en colère. SS lui avoue qu'il a peur et, qu'à force de prétendre, il ne sait plus qui il est. HP aime découvrir toutes les facettes de SS. HP et SS parlent de la vie après la mort. SS profite du décor pour lui faire un cours d'Occlumancie. SS a blindé sa porte avec 5 barrières, pour HP 2 suffiraient. Les deux abordent le cours de façon ludique et SS raconte une histoire à HP pour qu'il se souvienne des sorts de façon mnémotechnique. Le cours dérape lorsque HP teste la nouvelle patience de SS. SS préfère sortir du cerveau d'HP avant de perdre le contrôle. HP donne 100 points à SS pour sa maîtrise de lui-même. HP demande à SS à quoi ressemble l'intérieur de sa tête. SS traduit ce qu'il pense à voix haute. HP veut voir, mais SS lui dit qu'il n'est pas prêt. HP découvre que l'intérieur de la tête de SS est très différent de ce qu'il laisse paraître et qu'il se soucie d'HP et veut lui faire une bonne impression. HP rassure SS et lui avoue ses sentiments. SS trace un coeur sur la poitrine d'HP. HP le taquine en lui faisant croire qu'il n'a pas compris le message. Le coeur devient une glace à deux boules. SS demande à HP de lui laisser du temps pour qu'il verbalise ses sentiments.

Mimi/HG = Hermione Granger

 **Chapitre 5: Le Petit-Prince**

 **Harry Potter**

Papier d'alu, les sandwichs du Maître de Potions, j'en salive d'avance.

HP – Miaaah! C'est toi qui les a faits, merci Severus!

SS – Qu'est-ce que tu manges d'habitude?

HP – Je me sers dans le frigo, Mac Do, Ron et Mimi me font des paquets.

Il agite le sandwich de gauche.

SS – Baloney, deux tranches de pain moelleuses tapissées de cinq bonnes tranches de saucisse de Bologne juste saisies, mayonnaise, moutarde et en garniture, laitue feuille de chêne, tomate cerise, oignons gratinés et mon ingrédient secret... À droite, qui sait... Non, ne me demande pas... Tu choisis.

'Je suis un maniaque-manipulateur de 10 ans'.

HP – Et si on les coupait en deux?

SS – Pas de couteau.

Je lui fais: Pitié, le Chat mange pas tous les jours à sa faim.  
Sourire en coin: 'Augmente la sauce'.  
Le Chat crève de faim, tu vas le priver de nourriture?  
Severus applaudit.

SS – Un test, ce sont les mêmes. J'aurais pris celui de gauche...

Je vais prendre le sandwich de gauche aussi.  
Il le tient fort, donne au chat.

SS – Trop tard, il est à moi.

HP – C'est les mêmes!

SS – Je préfère celui-là.

HP – Moi aussi, on a un énorme problème. Combattons pour Balonay, JUSQU'À LA MORT.

SS – Abadakadaba!

HP – Arrrrrrrrrrrhhhhgggggggggggg

Dans un dernier sursaut, je plonge et j'emporte...

HP – BALONAAAAAAAAAAY!

Non, il dégaine son colt, une balle entre les deux yeux.  
J'ouvre un oeil, l'assassin essuie son flingue.  
Il jette la réplique de Balonay sur ma dépouille et s'installe à côté de moi sur le lit.

*.*

 **Severus Snape**

HP – Chips au bacon!

SS – Ki. Juste une, je fais attention. La brioche, ça vient petit à petit. Une mauvaise alimentation et à 30 ans, c'est le bide.

Chatouille fait mine de s'étirer, le t-shirt qui part avec.  
Monsieur sec.

SS – Tu me nargues avec ton buste parfait de jeune premier.

HP – Ce truc tout maigrelet, là?

SS – Non il est joli. Tu crois que ça t'arrivera jamais, on croit que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. Tu as de la marge, mais ça commencera par là et ensuite ça viendra ici. Et tu feras ce que tu veux, le bide restera.

Son caleçon dépasse, rose.

SS – Ouhhh, daltonien?

HP – C'était un pack de 4 en solde, personne n'en voulait. Je me suis senti appelé. Les trois autres sont orange, bordeaux et violet. Il est comment le tien?

Je soulève le haut.

HP – Plus baraqué que moi. Pas de poils, juste une ligne pour souligner le nombril. Le reste est plus féminin. La poitrine bien dessinée, deux petits renflements, des courbes sur le bassin, un grain de beauté et le nombril qu'on a envie de croquer. Le ventre est plat, parfait.

Chatouille me fait une ovation de chips.  
Tout à côté.

SS – On dirait les commentaires pour les malentendants. Vise un peu. Celle-là je l'ai eu! Tac!

Les tocs du petit-Prince, je régresse.  
Chatouille fait des hochements de tête convulsifs.  
Je redescends le t-shirt.

SS – Non je ne fais pas ça. On dirait une figurine qu'on met sur la banquette d'une voiture.

HP – C'est moi, quand je suis content. Non enlève-le. Tu jouais à quoi quand t'étais petit?

J'enlève le haut.

SS – Au camion.

HP – Comment il était, tu faisais quoi avec?

SS – Vert, ça dépendait des fois, souvent, c'était une ambulance.

HP – J'ai des petites figurines de soldats, on pourrait faire un tank.

SS – On ne le retrouvera jamais, je l'ai enterré dans le jardin...

HP – Profond?

SS – Un mètre cinquante.

HP – Il fallait mettre une croix sur l'emplacement.

Je lui montre la croix sur la paume de ma main.

SS – Pour marquer les choses, c'est toi le spécialiste.

Il trace un bonhomme sur mon torse.

SS – Ahh. Portalclaustrum?

Il le trace sur mon front.  
Puis, il frotte sa patte contre.  
Le Chat veut entrer.

SS – Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir?

HP – Comment tu penses, à quoi tu penses, le petit-Severus.

SS – Le petit-Severus c'est Neville, j'avais des tocs et des troubles du lan-ga-ge.

HP – Non!

SS – Si, quand tu te fous la gueule du prof, tu te fiches d'un petit garçon qui redoute de parler en public.

HP – À l'école on m'appelait Riri parce que je marchais en canard.

SS – Mon père me battait.

HP – Le mien... C'est pas un concours.

SS – J'ai tout vu. Ce qu'il t'on fait. Legilimencie. C'est des sadiques. Pourquoi tu restes là?

HP – Dumbledore, les liens du sang...

SS – Gnia gnia gnia.

HP – Quoi, il les a inventés, les liens du sang.

SS – Non, ils existent, mais bon, vu l'amour que te portent tes parents adoptifs, ça doit pas être bien efficace. Moi je pourrais te faire des barrières infranchissables, mais faut décider où tu veux aller.

Il se marre.

HP – Si tu restes comme ça, je viens chez toi. C'est quoi ton petit nom?

SS – Se-ve-rus. Je pourrais aménager le grenier, comme dans Fleurs captives.

HP – Je parlais de quand t'étais petit! Là t'as 10 ans, grand max. Je vais te déranger, je préfère aller à l'hôtel.

Accio livre le Petit-Prince.

SS – Le nom de famille de ma mère mais je te l'ai déjà dit. L'hôtel, ça coûte un bras. Tu es riche?

HP – J'ai un coffre plein de pièces.

SS – Waah! Quelle grandeur les pièces? Tu sais ça prend beaucoup de place mais ça vaut pas grand-chose. Tes parents sont morts jeunes, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient amassé beaucoup de fortune et l'autre Sirius, ils ont saisi tous ses biens, sa maison est à la banque.

HP – Je croyais que j'étais riche!

SS – Je sais. Désolé.

HP – T'es riche toi.

SS – Il y a la maison de mes parents, j'y habite encore mais c'est un taudis. Dumbledore me donne le salaire minimum.

HP – Et l'autre?

SS – Des fois, je récupère des trucs sur les dépouilles.

HP – Si tu vois quelque chose avec un griffon une fois, à mettre autour du cou...

SS – Je plaisantais Chatounet. Je te l'achèterais ton pendentif. Revenons à tes problèmes de logement, Granger? Elle est fille unique son père est dentiste...

HP – Ils ont une piscine.

SS – C'est décidé, c'est là que tu dois aller.

HP – Je préfère aller chez toi.

SS – Chez moi c'est pourri, je vis dans l'obscurité au milieu de bouquins, il y en a partout, je sais plus où les caser. J'ai de mauvaises fréquentations, parfois les Ducons viennent prendre le thé. C'est pas sûr pour toi de rester avec moi.

HP – Tu pourrais me transformer en chat.

*.*

 **Harry Potter**

'Chatounet a l'idée du siècle'.

SS – Non, je te préfère comme tu es.

HP – Toi, tu m'aimes, Petit-Prince?

SS – Oui mais l'autre aussi, il ose plus le dire, depuis la dernière fois avec Regulus.

HP – Severus!?

'T'inquiète on fait semblant'.  
'Je sais, je suis ton Professeur de Potion'.

HP – Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Regulus.

SS – Il est mort... Le con.

HP – Moi aussi je vais mourir sûrement. Donc tu vas jamais me le dire.

SS – Mais si.

HP – Ça me ferait plaisir de l'entendre juste une fois avant d'y passer.

SS – Pff, le discours de l'agonisant. Si t'y passe, j'y passe aussi. On va mourir ensemble... Jt'aime.

HP – Je t'aime.

SS – Je-t'aime.

HP – Je t'aime.

SS – Je t'aime.

HP – Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

SS – Idem! Fois l'infini.

HP – Comment on va faire après?

'Le Professeur a un plan'.

SS – File-moi ta main. Première semaine de vacances.

Il trace : 22-30 OK

SS – 2ème semaine.

Il trace : 21-31 ?

SS – 3ème semaine, etc...

20-32 ?  
19-33 ?  
18-34 ?  
17-35 X  
16-36 X

HP – Ou on pourrait rester comme ça et tu m'enlèves une année chaque fois que j'arrive à 23 ans.

'J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose à propos du sort'.

HP – Il est temporaire?!

SS – 24 heures. Je peux le refaire autant de fois que je veux mais ce serait mieux... Enfin c'est toi qui vois. À Poudlard oublie avec Dumbledore, ça passera pas. Il me déteste. C'est réciproque, remarque... Il faudra se voir en dehors de l'école.

HP – C'est sa faute, c'est lui qui a voulu que tu me donnes des cours.

'J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose à propos de Dumbledore'.

HP – C'est bien lui qui t'a demandé de venir, non!?

SS – Pas exactement, il m'a demandé de jeter un oeil sur toi, une fois. Ce qu'on fait là, il n'est pas au courant. Il croit que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi. Je suis venu de mon plein gré.

HP – Pourquoi?

SS – Je t'ai dit que j'avais tout vu. Ça m'a foutu en rogne, je me suis senti coupable, dégoûté, ça m'a fait de la peine. J'avais envie de t'aider et aussi l'histoire de si tu meurs, je meurs. Mais oublie ça, c'est plutôt les premiers trucs. Pour Dumbledore, je ne connais pas son plan, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait ton meilleur intérêt à coeur.

HP – Tu dis tout ce que tu penses là.

SS – Tu voulais voir mon cerveau et le petit-Severus, je te les montre.

HP – Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime!

SS – Doucement, j'ai pas l'habitude, ça fait comme des coups de pilon dans l'estomac.

HP – Je t'aime!

SS – Je t'Aime... Je t'aime. J'taime!

HP – Le dernier était puissant.

SS – C'est celui du gosse. Reprenons l'Occlumancie... Après Portalclausum y a quoi?

HP – Occlumans.

Je fais le geste autour de ces yeux et je fais une croix dessus.

HP – Pourquoi tu veux pas essayer à 16, 17?

SS – J'aurais l'impression d'être un pervers, déjà que je suis tordu de nature. D'où tu sors ce geste, c'était pas terrible mais en gros c'est ça...

HP – Je dirais traumatisé par ton enfance plutôt que tordu. "10 sorts pour se sortir de toutes les situations" Finite Incantatem, il y est aussi.

Je le fais sur sa bouche et je l'embrasse.

HP – Mmh! J'ai oublié le suivant.

 **Severus Snape**

Je lui inscris sur le ventre

S-A-L-V-E-O

HP – Maleficia.

Je vais finir pour être sûr.

M-A-L-E-F-I

HP – C'est ce que j'ai dit.

SS – Chut. Laisse faire le Professeur.

-C-I-A.

Maintenant, le geste autour du nombril.

SS – Suivant.

HP – Repello Inimicum.

SS – C'est bien Chatounet.

Je remonte et je l'inscris sur son cœur comme un talisman.  
Il le refait en miroir sur le mien.

HP – Protego Horribilis Totalum.

Je pars du front, la main qui glisse.  
Celui-là en miroir ne fonctionne pas.

SS – Non la boucle est dans l'autre sens, tourne-toi.

Je lui fais dans le dos, le long de la colonne, il se laisse aller dans mes bras.  
Il prend ma main, doigts entrelacés, il le refait sur son torse.

HP –Lash-LA-bask.

SS – Sans l'emphase ça va aussi. Tac!

HP – Trop tard je l'ai appris comme ça.

SS – À la rentrée j'enseignerais le cours de Défense. Trouduc a maudit le poste. Dumbledore veut ma peau. Tu es bon en défense?

Je trace le geste avec le pouce au creux de la main.  
Sur cette main, il y a déjà la croix, il veut l'autre.

HP – Je t'aime Severus.

SS – Tu ne réponds pas, tu penses que je suis nul comme prof donc tous mes élèves seront nuls, c'est ça?

HP – Dumbledore est un connard manipulateur. Tu es un génie dans ton domaine mais tu es meilleur en cours privé. Je me débrouille en Défense, l'année passée j'ai donné le cours à la place de Miss Rose-Bonbon... La prochaine fois, fais-moi un message codé, j'ai rien compris...

SS – Pourtant, je t'ai fait 'Soyez un peu plus subtil, Potter'.

HP – J'ai compris: 'Vous êtes un imbécile, Potter'.

SS – Désolé.

HP – Sirius est mort à cause de moi.

SS – Non à cause de Trouduc. Tout ça c'est la faute de Trouduc et de cette guerre à la con.

HP – C'est quoi le plan?

SS – T'es pas encore prêt mais si tout va bien, on aura pas besoin de l'affronter.

HP – Génial! Alors on va survivre... Fianto. Duri Maxima.

Sur le bras. Je lui donne le bon.  
Il veut l'autre aussi.

HP – Ça donne quoi au toucher le tatouage?

SS – Froid et mort, ne teste pas... Bien sûr qu'on va s'en sortir. Je me débrouille en Défense aussi. J'ai été un... Je suis un... Bref.

Il rigole.  
Je boude.

HP – Tu mentais mieux avant. Je te préfère comme ça.

SS – Je suis trop ouvert là. Putain et si Trouduc m'appelle!?

HP – L'Occlumancie...

SS – PortalClaustrum, Occlumans, Finite Incantatem. Repello Inimicum, Salveo Maleficia, Protego Horribilis Totalum Lashlabask Fianto Duri Maxima. Obscuro, Onus MagnaTormentorum, Amplificatum, Bombardabaoum, Evanesco. Impedimenta, Expelliarmus, Incarcerem, Immobilis, Crucio Sectumsempra, Bartoibarda. Obsecro Magna Daemonium PrincepsInfernum Guidestanima Meadexitus.

HP – Tu maîtrises... Petit-Prince, dessine-moi un mouton.

Sur le haut de sa poitrine, je dessine une clôture avec la porte ouverte.

SS – Il s'est échappé. Dumbledore a le dos tourné. Je profiterais pour en faire autant...

HP – Allons-y.

SS – On va où?

.

.*.*.*.

SS – "Au Coq en pâtes, hôtel raffiné avec restaurant gastronomique dans un manoir du XVIIIème siècle, parc, piscine, salle de fitness et spa. Une expérience inoubliable". Ils placent des chocolats sur le lit tous les matins. 453 livres la nuit. Tiens, le formulaire...

Chatounet fait le geste de se trancher la gorge.

SS – Je t'ai dit que c'était cher. Restons une nuit et ensuite faisons la manche dans le métro.

HP – On pourrait faire un numéro. Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire?

SS – Faire des potions et te transformer en chat. J'essaie de te dresser...

HP – Mais je n'écoute rien et je te vole ton chapeau. Et celui-ci...

Il fait sa gueule de chaton et tend la main.  
Je me place à côté de lui: 'Tout le monde m'emmerde'.

Une vieille dame donne une pièce au chaton.  
Un businessman me confie sa valise.  
Des touristes nous prennent en photos.  
Le personnel de l'hôtel nous demande de partir.

SS – "Le Bagagiste mal luné, 400 chambres. Une ambiance familiale, du personnel sympathique et des animations. Terrasse avec parasol, piscine et chaises longues accessibles pour les lèves tôt. Déjeuner et dîner buffet, boutique de souvenirs, 122"...

HP – Ouvrons la valise!

SS – Pas ici. Allons aux toilettes.

HP – Comment on fait s'il y a un million de dollars en petites coupures?

SS – On partage. Il y a un code...

HP – 1111?

SS – 1-2-3-4.

Déclic.

SS – Tss, modlu... Aaah!

HP – Ohhh!

SS – "L'Auberge des gais pinsons, chambres mixtes, lits empilables, cuisine et salle de bain commune. Bistrot ouvert jusqu'à 5h du matin. Rabais étudiant".

HP – 777, si je reste un mois... Essayons le numéro avec le chat!

Je soulève la valise.

SS – On pourrait vendre ces machins.

HP – C'est l'endroit idéal. Bonne chance, Severus.

Comment faire au mieux, mettre un panneau "Sextoys" sur la porte des toilettes avec la liste des prix? Rabais étudiant.  
Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire!? Encourager la promiscuité.

SS – Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui les garde.

HP – Je peux en avoir un peu aussi?

SS – Sers-toi.

HP – Je suis intéressé par le numéro 9, je pourrais le revoir?

SS – Il est trop gros pour toi. Prends le kit d'abord en numéro 4, tu veux un sac?

Il hoche la tête. J'ajoute des sachets de lubrifiant.

SS – Ça c'est nul, j'ai mon propre mélange.

HP – Page 69.

SS – Non. C'est la 34. Le trois a une forme de fesse et la queue du 4 dépasse.

HP – Il y en a d'autres?!

SS – Potion contre la «migraine». 444.

HP – Je suis puceau.

SS – Pas grave. Je t'apprendrai.

HP – Prenons une chambre pour cette nuit.

SS – Pas ici. Je me sens vieux.

SS – "Hamac, téléphone, 1 wc au rez-de-chaussée. Lavez-vous à l'eau de pluie. Animaux et cafards bienvenus"...

HP – "Motel votre dernier séjour".

SS – Il font des rabais dans les chambres où les clients se sont pendus. Prends tes propres draps et mange avant.

HP – Tu ne viens pas avec moi?

SS – Pas là, non. Et maintenant?

HP – Camping sauvage? Je pourrais aller vivre avec les loups.

*.*

 **Harry Potter**

SS – "La Forêt du Sansonnet bleu". N'oublie pas le briquet, Biquet.

J'agrippe son épaule.

HP – Tu es sûr qu'il y a des loups ici?

SS – Des loups, des ours, des blaireaux, tout ce qu'il faut. Laisse-moi te raconter l'histoire de cette forêt... Il était une fois, un ogre et une ogresse, qui avaient deux garçons. L'aîné n'avait rien dans le citron. Le cadet était plus malin mais si petit, qu'il était surnommé le sansonnet. Le sansonnet voulait s'échapper de la maison, car il était le souffre-douleur de la famille. Comme il ne pouvait pas encore gagner sa vie, il décida d'aller vivre dans les bois. Le sansonnet avait pris avec lui une carotte, une boîte d'allumettes, une boussole et un manteau. Dans la forêt, il rencontra un mouton qui se plaignait qu'il avait froid, car il venait d'être tondu, alors le sansonnet lui donna son manteau. Il rencontra une taupe qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez alors il lui donna sa boussole. Il rencontra un lapin famélique. Le sansonnet le prit en pitié et lui donna sa carotte. En remerciement, le lapin lui refila une poignée de gravier. Le sansonnet rencontra une bande de macaques qui le roula et lui vola sa boîte d'allumettes. Le sansonnet, épuisé, arriva devant la villa des castors. Au lieu de sonner à la porte, il resta sur le paillasson, car il ne voulait pas déranger. Il bouffa le gravier en se persuadant que c'était des graines de courge. Le sansonnet se recroquevilla sur le paillasson devant la porte de la famille castors et s'endormit. Le lendemain, la fille-castor découvrit le sansonnet bleu et rigide devant sa porte. Elle le décongela, le déplia et en fit un magnifique portemanteau.

HP – Tu m'aideras à lui demander?

SS – Oui, téléphone-lui maintenant.

HP – Tu as un portable?

Il me donne son numéro.  
Le thème de Dark Vador, portable à clapet.  
'En vérité, j'ai l'âge de ton père, Luke'.

HP – Dudley change le sien tout le temps, je les récupère, je peux te filer celui-ci, quand il sera passé au iphone 6.

SS – Qu'est-ce qu'il fait de plus?

HP – Tout et beaucoup mieux que le tien.

Il se retourne.  
Confirmer. Confirmer. Confirmer. Confirmer. Il m'ajoute dans son répertoire.  
Il me rentre sous «Chat Botté», juste au-dessous de «Beau 4»!

4 numéros? Une note? Une liste?

Il ferme le clapet.  
Pas moyen que je ferme le mien.

HP – Severus, c'est qui Beau 4?

Il ferme les yeux.

SS – Un partenaire de Bridge.

HP – C'est quoi les règles du Bridge?

*.*

 **Severus Snape**

Professeur Potter mène l'enquête  
Les pièces à conviction sont accablantes.  
Quand on ne sait pas, Wikipedia.

Signe d'approcher ma relique.  
Il fait semblant de lire, je suis malvoyant.  
Je lis pour lui.

SS – Le bridge est un jeu de cartes, de type jeu de levées, consistant à comptabiliser le nombre de levées réalisées. Il se pratique avec un jeu de 52 cartes, par quatre joueurs, opposant deux équipes composées de deux partenaires...

HP – A propos de partenaires...

SS – Tu ne comprendrais pas.

Tu ne m'auras pas avec ta gueule de chaton.  
Au secours PS.  
Je-ne-vois-pas-de-joli-chat.  
Tu-penches-la-tête-aucune-di-ffé-rence.

SS – La semaine, je suis coincé dans un château avec des vieux croulants et une ribambelle de mioches. Mais les week-ends, parfois... je vois des hommes.

HP – Des gigolos? Des partouzes? Le Club des suceurs de queues?

SS – Fuck-Buddies. Un par un.

HP – Un ça ne suffit pas? PS-a-des-besoins-sexuels-débridés?

Ne pas rougir.

SS – Beau 1 est un connard, Beau 2 un éploré, Beau 3 un indécis, Beau 4 est dramatique. Si j'alterne, ils m'emmerdent moins.

Son iPhone sonne. Star Wars, l'autre thème.

SS – C'est qui?

HP – Mimi.

SS – Parfait, demande-lui!

HP – Oui Mimi... Dis, je suis en train de regarder un film. Non c'est pas, enfin si il y a un peu de... comme la leçon de piano... Oui, je l'ai vu aussi... Opération Faucon.

Il la met sur haut-parleurs.  
C'est mal parti.

HG – Je connais pas, c'est qui le réalisateur?

HP – Un sinistre inconnu. Le personnage principal est un homme à l'allure réprimé mais il couche avec un cercle d'amants. Il a l'air d'en aimer aucun, il est assez méprisant avec. Je comprends pas son deal.

Voyons ce que le cerveau a à dire sur ma vie sexuelle.

HG – C'est une chochotte qui a les chocottes d'avoir une vraie relation avec un homme. L'amour c'est blessant. Est-ce que tu es déjà arrivé au stade du film où il a rencontré l'homme parfait pour lui?

HP – Non, il y a juste ce type, une chochotte aussi...

N'importe quoi.

HG – Ils ne pourront plus fuir leurs sentiments. Chochotte 1 aura la tentation de retourner vers ses amants, mais ça ne fonctionnera plus depuis qu'il a connu Chochotte 2 ou alors tout le monde finira ensemble à la fin dans un baisodrome.

Ne l'écoute pas, elle divague.

HP – Chochotte 1 est un homme complexe, tous ses amants ont des personnalités différentes. Chochotte 2 n'est pas la hauteur. Est-ce qu'il pourra le satisfaire entièrement?

Mais si, mais si.

HG – En fait, ce que Chochotte 1 veut avec ces hommes, c'est découvrir sa véritable identité. Ça ne fonctionnera pas avec du sexe sans implication, ça lui donnera l'illusion d'être aimé, mais pas l'impulsion pour creuser et découvrir qui il est. Il est comment physiquement?

Blond aux yeux bleus.

HP – Comme Batman. C'est un génie. Il a écrit un pavé sur un sujet dont tout le monde se fout. Je crois qu'il veut révolutionner le monde.

Là, je boude.

HG – Autiste? Est-ce qu'il a de l'empathie?

HP – Antisocial. Il prétend que non, mais oui. En plus, Chochotte 2 est plus jeune que lui et il est puceau.

HG – Il peut se renseigner sur internet. Tu me le présentes quand ton autiste?

Bingo, on est grillés!

HP – C'est une œuvre de fiction, Mimi...

HG – Bien sûr Harry, fais attention quand même.

HP – Au revoir Mimi.

Il raccroche.

HP – Je crois qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

J'applaudis.  
Mon téléphone sonne.  
911.

HP – Beau? C'est lequel?

SS – Non, c'est la tienne!

J'ai dupé le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Gorge tranchée, je refile le téléphone à la doublure.  
Il la remet sur haut-parleurs.

HP – Severus-Snape.

HG – Professeur...

HP – Granger-rappelez-moi-pourquoi-je-vous-ai-donné-ce-numéro?

HG – Pour parler du petit oiseau.

HP – Toujours-à-l'abri-dans-mon-froc.

Si elle avale ça, je démissionne _._

HG – Bien.

Elle pense que c'est un code, imperturbable.  
Ma retraite à Ibiza, chapitre un.

HP – Il-est-aussi-solide-qu'une-pierre.

HG – Je sais.

HP – C'est-toi-qui-l'a-rendu-comme-ça.

HG – Je ne crois pas, il a toujours été comme ça. C'est impressionnant, parfois, il me fait peur.

Je ne pense pas que vous parliez de la même chose.

HP – Trop-grand?

HG – C'est ce qu'il croit, mais il est si petit!

Coup d'oeil attendri à Popol.  
C'est de toi qu'elle parle Dugland!  
Je reprends la barre.

SS – Une brindille.

HG – Je crois qu'il a été négligé.

SS – Oui. Depuis que le Chameau a appris à voler...

HP – Toujours-à-se-fourrer-ou-il-faut-pas...

SS – Merci de prendre soin de lui.

HG – Qui êtes-vous?

SS – A votre avis?

HG – Professeur Snape sous LSD ou Draco qui a volé le téléphone avec un complice.

Je couvre le téléphone.

SS – Tu peux faire Draco?

HP – Je suis un trou du cul riche et snob et je n'ai aucune personnalité.

Tant pis.

SS – J'ai pris un Valium.

Mimi se fout de moi.

GG – Vous êtes Maître des Potions, Severus.

SS – Je sais.

HP – J'ai-écrit-un-livre-aussi.

SS – Monsieur Potter...

HG – Il avait l'air bizarre au téléphone...

SS – Il a besoin d'un encadrement... Un asile!

HG – Oui.

SS – Tu pourrais le prendre chez toi cet été? Je m'occuperais de blinder votre maison. Il aura besoin d'un environnement confortable, il faudra le nourrir correctement, il ne demandera rien, il faudra tout deviner.

HG – J'ai l'habitude, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper de l'oiseau.

SS – C'est un chat. Je te l'amène ce soir, je passerais souvent l'entraîner.

HG – Chochotte?

SS – Toi-même.


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé du chapitre 5 – Le Petit-Prince:**

SS apporte à manger à HP et fait un exercice pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit se faire passer en premier. HP aimerait savoir comment pense SS et comment il était enfant. SS retombe en enfance et commence à penser à voix haute. HP profite de la franchise de SS pour lui faire avouer ses sentiments. SS propose de s'acclimater à leur différence d'âge de semaines et semaines. HP préférerait rester à 22-30, mais le sort de changement d'âge dure 24 heures. SS avoue à HP qu'il n'est pas venu lui donner des cours sur l'ordre de Dumbledore mais de son plein gré, car il avait de la peine pour lui. SS suggère à HP de faire une fugue et d'aller s'installer chez les Granger durant l'été. HP dit qu'il préfère aller à l'hôtel pour ne pas déranger qui que ce soit, à moins que SS le transforme en chat et le prenne chez lui. Les deux se mettent à la recherche d'un hôtel, mais HP se rend compte que tous les endroits sont hors de prix. Lorsqu'il propose de camper dans la forêt, SS invente un conte pour lui faire comprendre que s'il continue à faire passer les autres avant lui, il n'obtiendra rien et finira par dormir à la belle étoile. HP aimerait que SS l'aide à demander asile aux Granger. HP apprend que SS couche avec plusieurs hommes régulièrement, en alternant, car aucun ne lui plaît vraiment. HG (Hermione Granger) appelle HP mais au lieu de lui demander asile, HP préfère lui demander son avis sur la vie sexuelle de SS. HG pense que SS a peur d'avoir une vraie relation amoureuse alors qu'il se contente de relations superficielles. HG appelle ensuite SS pour l'avertir que HP était bizarre au téléphone. SS a peur d'être découvert, il passe le téléphone à HP. HP se fait passer pour SS et demande à HG pourquoi elle a le numéro de SS tout en essayant de l'embarquer dans une discussion sexuelle, car il est persuadé que les deux ont une aventure, HG, de son côté, pense que SS parle en code de HP. SS résout le malentendu et demande à HG d'héberger HP pour l'été. Comme il est prévenant avec HP et qu'il y a des similitudes avec la description de l'homme que voit HP, HG suppose que cet homme est SS.

 **Chapitre 6: Le Prince de sang-mêlé**

 **Severus Snape**

HP – Depuis combien de temps vous êtes de mèches avec Mimi?

SS – Fin de cette année scolaire, je lui ai demandé de te garder à l'œil. On s'est échangé nos numéros et depuis, on est meilleurs amis.

HP – Merci, elle m'appelle tous les jours. Vous vous êtes parlé combien de fois?

SS – Trois. Parlons de la façon dont tu exposes sans vergogne ma vie sexuelle, c'est normal ça?

HP – Désolé, j'ai paniqué. Mimi t'aime bien, la famille Weasley on va oublier.

Heureusement, tous les autres sont morts.  
Paix à leurs âmes.

HP – Les Beaux, tu comptes les revoir?

SS – Non. La prochaine fois, demande-moi à moi. C'était n'importe quoi.

HP – Pourquoi tu couches avec plusieurs hommes, Severus?

SS – Je t'ai dit, ils me lassent. Des fois, je me sens vide, j'ai envie d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés, un complice. Parfois, j'ai juste besoin de relâcher la pression. Toi tu te branles en pensant à Corner et moi...

HP – J'ai fait le deuil de Corner à Noël. Tu les vois souvent? Tu aurais pu les laisser tomber et te trouver un vrai Jule.

SS – Une fois par semaine. Je n'étais pas prêt, c'est fait.

HP – Et si je te lassais aussi? C'est quoi mon défaut?

SS – Tu parles trop. Tu me fais rire, tu vois tout, tu entends tout, tu m'as percé à jour. Un homme sensible, un artiste et cette gueule de jeune premier, les cils sont fantastiques. Tu me rends différent, plus détendu. Je t'aime. À toi j'arrive à le dire. Il faudrait pas que tu me changes trop. Après la guerre ça ira, mais pendant, j'ai besoin d'être crédible. A la rentrée, il faudra qu'on se tienne et que j'arrête d'articuler tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

HP – Je préfère comme tu es maintenant, avant je devais tout deviner. Et nous, on va coucher ensemble quand?

SS – Tu es pressé. Avant la rentrée. Ça fait moins de 24 heures. Chez nous les Serpentards, on prend le temps. J'ai un côté romantique, même si je l'utilise rarement, peut-être que tu peux le faire sortir aussi.

HP – Pour que je te fasse la cour, il faudra me monter encore un peu. Au pire, je pourrais demander à Mimi...

SS – Oublie Mimi, c'est un rouleau compresseur. Essayons 26-26... Tu as les yeux qui brillent.

HP – C'est mon fantasme. Essayons demain, toi, moi, la romance.

SS – Demain, il faut que je travaille sur la marque. J'ai développé une pommade contre la douleur, mais je cherche encore comment briser le lien.

HP – J'aimerais t'aider.

SS – Tu parles le latin?

HP – Veni, vidi, vici. Carpe diem.

Je me marre.

SS – Cogito, ergo sum. Tu vas me déconcentrer. Je viendrais te voir le soir, on dînera aux chandelles. La journée, entraîne-toi avec Mimi à l'Occlumancie, pas comme on a fait... Ne fais pas cette tête, je me débrouille, je suis «Maître» dans l'Art des Potions.

HP – Non, on a perdu PS. Monte la tête, les épaules voûtées, les bras en X, pouces en l'air, pointés vers le Maître. Les yeux revolver, Godzilla ne nous calcule pas. La bouche se soulève, un tic nerveux qui creuse la joue. L'intention c'est, je vais vous apprendre l'Art des Potions, bande de cloportes...

SS – Diabolique, à ce stade, c'est plus de l'observation... Une autre.

HP – Inspecteur Snape mène l'enquête?

SS – Tu veux que je la fasse en premier. Godzilla est impliquée? L'index aussi. Moi et la ride on réfléchit en duo. Où je mets le doigt, sur le menton? Une pipe à Sherlock. Non, tu pleures de rire. À toi l'Artiste.

HP – Pas mal, y a les bases. Le regard part à droite, la bouche pincée, un petit sourire satisfait, je l'ai rajouté mais ça ferait joli, index sur le coin gauche de la bouche, l'affaire s'annonce compliquée. L'index se déplace vers la droite selon l'avancée de l'enquête.

SS – Ça me revient. Coin gauche de la bouche. Harry Potter est un petit-malin. Centre. Il est mauvais en potion à force de regarder le Prof. Coin droit. Il prépare un One Man Show. Pointé vers le suspect. À la salle sur demande.

Je pince l'Artiste sur la joue.

HP – J'en pince pour toi aussi.

SS – Masochiste. J'étais un salopard de première.

HP – Je te détestais cordialement, mais j'étais attiré par toi, je te trouvais charismatique. Et toi?

SS – Obsession. Pourquoi l'imparfait? Je suis toujours Maître dans l'Art des potions, non?

Regard de Salaud.  
Du nerf, Godzi. Tiens bon la barre.  
Non, dès que j'y pense, je me marre.

SS – Tu as tué Batman, salopard. Comment je donne le cours maintenant?

HP – Avec une bonne dose d'autodérision, je te préfère avec. T'es trognon!

SS – Je ne suis pas trognon, 'je suis Maître dans l'Art des Potions'. Alors?

HP – Non. 'Je suis un joyeux luron'.

'Je te veux pour Serpentard, mon Coco'.

HP – Rejoins les rangs de l'armée impériale?

SS – Je sais que tu es un chat, mais au fond de toi, coule du sang de serpent. Tu seras mes yeux, mon bras droit. Tu m'empêcheras de déraper.

HP – Oui, je le veux.

SS – En public, je fais mine de t'ignorer, à la fin du cours on débriefe. Tu n'as pas ciblé Draco, c'est un trouillard qui joue les petites frappes, ne te laisse plus déconcentrer.

HP – J'arrive seulement à imiter les gens que j'aime bien.

SS – Gigi?

HP – Mon idole, il est drôle. Comment peut-il avoir autant d'estime de soi. C'est une façade, tu penses?

SS – Soit un enfant-roi, soit il compense. Et Dumbledore?

HP – C'est mort. Comment on fait pour le déménagement?

SS – J'ai deux propositions. Non, ce n'est pas un test. On prend un rat, on le met dans ce trou et je lui donne ton apparence. Par contre pour parler, il pourra dire quelques phrases, mais toujours les mêmes.

HP – Je propose «Oui oncle Vernon.» «Oui tante Pétunia.» «Va chier Dudley.»

SS – La dernière me plaît. Deuxième proposition, on part en grande pompe, on saccage la baraque, torture les sadiques, récupère ton dû et tu immigres chez Mimi. Dumbledore est occupé ailleurs, mais il finira par l'apprendre. Il t'enverra une beuglante et il pensera que tu tournes du côté obscur. Moi je choisirais la seconde, même si elle est moins subtile.

HP – J'aime bien l'idée du rat et de récupérer mon dû, on parle d'argent?

SS – Oui pour l'amour filial, tu repasseras. Je suppose que tu dois toucher une rente, vu que tes parents sont morts, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils gardent l'argent sur un compte pour ta majorité. On peut s'arranger pour que ce soit le cas, un petit coup d'Imperio, Oubliettes, indolore et invisible.

HP – Et pour les Granger, ils m'hébergent, je devrais leur donner de l'argent...

SS – Ils sont blindés, propose-leur d'entretenir la piscine.

HP – Merci Severus. Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci... !

SS – Fois l'infini, on va pas y passer la nuit. Allons faire tes bagages.

HP – Le jaune ou le vert?

SS – Tu n'as rien, prends tout. J'aime bien tes caleçons, il y a tout l'arc-en-ciel. On va vider le placard aussi. Je vais te remettre à 16 ans pour Mimi. On va faire comme si de rien n'était, elle va nous griller de toute façon.

HP – Tu m'aideras à répondre à la lettre de Dumbledore?

SS – Réponds-lui que tu seras au rendez-vous, pas besoin de faire manières pour les 4 lignes qu'il t'a écrites.

HP – Pourquoi il m'a laissé là, à ton avis?

SS – J'ai une théorie, mais elle est un peu farfelue... Dumbledore prend Trouduc sous son aile, mais il n'arrive pas à empêcher son penchant pour la magie noire et il le perd. Tu nais, tu résistes à Trouduc et tu le tues. Dumbledore ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé dans un premier temps, il a peur de toi, il te place chez des moldus pour contrôler ton pouvoir, ne pas répéter l'erreur qu'il a faite avec le premier et éviter l'ascension d'un second Seigneur des Ténèbres.

HP – C'est crédible, mais tu me vois en Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Je me marre.

SS – Jamais.

HP – Toi, tu as l'étoffe.

SS – Ne me tente pas, rien à battre, je préférerais le trône de Dumbledore ou alors ouvrir une échoppe et faire des potions. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras plus grand?

HP – Auror comme papa. Franchement, j'en sais rien. Joueur de Quidditch, ça paie bien?

SS – En attendant que tu trouves un plan de carrière potable, tu feras l'enseigne de mon magasin, tu illustreras mon bouquin et si tu ne trouves toujours pas, je t'embauche pour faire des sourires aux clients.

HP – Conducteur de Magicobus, ça a l'air marrant. Si tu deviens Directeur de Poudlard, je veux bien le poste de Défense.

SS – Comme tu veux, mais tu mérites mieux.

HP – Ministre de la magie.

SS – Voilà, un peu d'ambition. Allons-y, il fait nuit. Statera in statera rejuvenate.

HP – Je plaisantais... Attends c'est moi qui le fait. Et si on révisait l'Occlumancie encore une fois? Portalclausum.

Il m'embrasse le front.

SS – Désolé, Chéri on a plus le temps. Toi, tu dois le faire dans l'autre sens pour me faire vieillir. Statera in statera miscueratque. Embrasse-moi encore.

HP – Statera in statera miscueratque. Statera in statera miscueratque. Statera in statera miscueratque. Statera in statera miscueratque. Statera in statera miscueratque.

32 - 33 - 34 : Il m'embrasse sur la bouche. Banane à deux boules, banane à deux boules, banane à deux boules. Aucune différence.  
35 - 36 : Il embrasse Godzilla. Regret.

SS – Je ne te plais plus.

HP – J'ai 16 ans, tu as fait une croix dessus, mon amour.

SS – Appelle-moi, Professeur, juste pour voir.

HP – Professeur.

SS – Non... Ça m'excite. Par contre, je serais moins volubile à 36.

HP – Jusqu'à ce que je te déride.

SS – Tu peux essayer, Chatounet. C'est vide dans ma tête. J'ai envie de tester, ferme les yeux.

Le Chat les yeux grand ouverts, je le singe.  
Je m'approche, envie de rire.  
Je l'embrasse, feu d'artifice.

SS – Adjugé, Chatounet.

HP – Miaah! Severus, je préfère venir avec toi demain, on pourrait prendre Mimi avec.

SS – Si tu veux. Je sais ce que je vais faire de toi. Potion Animagus. Tu seras noté. Tu rigoles, mais tu seras noté... Aucune autorité, rends-moi ma cape.

HP – Garde la panoplie pour PS.

Tunique col en V, Chatouille raccourcit les manches.

SS – Stop.

HP – Elles vont tremper dans la sauce.

Je les replie.

SS – Oublie-PS. Rhabille-moi.

Le ciré jaune canari.  
Mourir en martyr avec une gueule de citron.

SS – Tu me prends pour l'As de pique?

HP – Non, le Roi soleil.

Il déraille, je l'aiguille.  
Redingote noire, la grimace.  
Pourquoi le citron?

HP – Pardonnez-moi Sevie car j'ai pêché. Tu n'as pas quelque chose plus sexe?

Veste en cuir?  
Citron confit.

HP – Maugrey et MacGo ont la même. Plus jeune.

Le gang est passé de mode.  
Comment je m'habillais avant?  
Redingote, une autre, style gothique.

HP – Oui, mais elle traîne par terre...

L'eau à la cave...  
À genoux?  
Les cuisses de poulet.  
Non, vous ne verrez pas le croupion.

HP – Rajoute des serpents.

Mon Serpentard fait une fixation.  
Je haïs les motifs.  
Les fixations, des fermoirs en couleuvres?

HP – À croquer!

Au tour de Chatounet.  
Serpentard, la tenue réglementaire.

SS – Demande un transfert à Dumbledore.

Polo turquoise, pantalon et veste de golf.

HP – On se fait un bridge? Rendez-vous au Club avec Draco... 'Capitaine Severus mène l'enquête'.

Costard cravate et gilet cintré,

HP – Je me sens engoncé. Pour notre mariage. Là on va juste chez Mimi.

Je cherche dans ses affaires.  
T-shirt MONKEY bleu.  
Jeans, les moins troués, j'ajoute une ceinture.  
Baskets, tout à jeter.  
Je lui fais de nouvelles grolles.

SS – Parfait. Accroche-toi, Botté et pense à la piscine.

*...*

 **Hermione Granger**

Les chochottes sonnent à la porte.  
Faire comme si de rien n'était.

HG – Whaou!

Harry : Nouvelle coiffure plus distinguée, pas de lunettes, large sourire, ceinture, baskets neuves.  
Professeur Snape : Les cheveux plus naturels, sourire en coin, tunique sans collerette, manteau raccourci.  
Les mains qui se touchent presque.

HG – Bonsoir, chochottes.

HP – Déjà?

SS – Se-ve-rus.

HP – Il m'appelle Chatounet.

Coup d'oeil de Severus, tu te fiches de moi.

HP – Pas besoin de faire semblant devant Mimi.

Severus lui prend la main.  
Coup de cœur.

SS – On peut entrer, Mimi?

HG – Oui, Sevy, Harry, entrez.

Harry rigole.

SS – C'est vrai pour le travesti?

HG – Hélas, ils racontent n'importe quoi, Severus.

SS – Salopards de gosses. J'aurais besoin de toi aussi, pour les cours. Où sont tes parents, ils sont au courant.

HG – Évidemment! Harry, ils t'accueillent à bras ouverts, mais ils sont partis au Japon pour une seconde lune de miel pendant un mois. Après on part tous en Catalogne jusqu'à la rentrée. Tu pourrais nous accompagner.

Severus fait la statue.  
Harry c'est plutôt, entre l'Espagne et le Professeur mon coeur balance.

SS – C'est toi qui vois.

HP – On doit bosser, peut-être l'année prochaine...

Severus approuve.  
Petit test.

HG – Je devrais rester aussi pour vous aider.

Severus sourire gêné, tu nous casses les pieds.  
Harry secoue la tête convulsivement.

SS – Pars tranquille, on garde la maison.

Harry rigole nerveusement.

HP – Tu pourras nous aider avant de partir, on aura besoin de toi pour le plan, la marque, le serment, les cours.

HG – Merci Harry, je me sens utile. Quel serment?

SS – Oublions ça. Il a pris toutes ses affaires, il n'y retournera pas. Nous avons mangé tard, mais il a peut-être faim. La chambre?

HP – C'est bon, avec Mimi, je gère.

HG – Évidemment qu'il n'y retournera pas. Depuis le temps, j'aurais dû te proposer, mais je pensais que Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait. Désolée Harry!

SS – Dumbledore n'est pas au courant...

HP – Il pense que Severus a une mauvaise influence sur moi.

HG – C'est le contraire. Vous êtes tout embellis. Vous deux, comment s'est arrivé?

SS – Je-ne-sais-pas.

HP – Âmes soeurs.

Severus, regard effrayé, sourit à pleine bouche.

HG – Le grand amour! La chance!

Coup de tête de Severus.

SS – Et Weasley?

HG – Pff! Un sagouin.

SS – Celui-là est un singe aussi. Tu sais qu'il nous imite. Sauf Malefoy, pas assez intéressant.

HG – Oui je sais.

SS – En public?

HG – Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, de temps en temps, moi ça me fait pas rire. Les autres rigolent comme des bourriques. Il fait McGonagall et Lockhart aussi. J'ai aménagé la chambre d'ami, ça devrait te plaire, Harry.

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

Le mur rouge pivoine, une banderole de bienvenue avec des lettres dorées.  
Severus: 'Vous êtes tous daltoniens'.

SS – Il a failli être envoyé à Serpentard. Le reste est parfait, merci.

Mimi change la couleur du mur, vert pomme, lettres argentées.  
Le reste est sublime, lit deux places, une armoire murale immense, la lampe stylée, une touche cargo avec la table de chevet.

HP – Pourquoi pas du bleu turquoise avec des lettres cuivrées? C'est magnifique, merci Mimi!

Je ne sais pas lequel des deux prendre dans mes bras.  
Essayons les deux!  
Embrassade de groupe.

HP – Je n'ai aucun instinct de préservation, pitié, aidez-moi!

HG – Ohh Harry.

SS – Oui chéri.

HG – On dirait que vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps.

HP/SS – Une semaine./Un mois.

HG – Coup de foudre?

SS – Je vais m'occuper des sorts.

Severus part en courant.

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

Domusclaudi, Repello Inimicum, Repoustout, Protego Horribilis Totalum Duri Maxima, Salveo Maleficia.  
Je suis sûr que Chatounet parle de moi.  
Sonorus.

HG – C'était évident que tu étais gay, tu crois que je te voyais pas avec Corner. Il ressemble un peu à Severus, en plus jeune. Vous pourriez échanger une fois, lui à 16, toi à 36.

HP – On va tester à 26/26, tu t'y connais en romance? Severus veut que je le courtise, mais je n'ai aucune idée. Pour l'instant, je l'ai joué singe de cirque.

HG – Artiste décalé, c'est ton style. Dis-moi ce que tu as.

HP – La tenue classe, costume, bleu.

Ma couleur préférée, je ne devrais pas espionner.

HG – Noeud papillon graphique.

Je la jouerais blasé. Maserati?

HP – Limousine. Un peu timide. Coup d'oeil et sourire discret.

HG – Tout en retenue.

Juste pour me faire mousser.

HP – Le hic c'est la conversation.

Intelligente avec une pointe d'humour.

HP – Potion?

HG – Non il maîtrise trop le sujet, tu vas galérer. Art, musique et cinéma!

Mon talon d'Achille.

HP – Pop Art, je ne suis pas distingué, je devrais mentir.

Oui, fais-moi douter.

HG – Sois honnête. Il a déjà l'air bien accroché.

HP – Je suis sûr qu'il écoute ce qu'on dit. Je le sens.

Ça devient flippant.

HG – Professeur Snape ne ferait jamais ça.

Finite.

*...*

 **Hermione Granger**

HP – Voici-mon-numéro-appelez-moi-pour-me-parler-de-mon-petit-oiseau.

Clin d'oeil et sourire en coin.

HG – Rien à voir! Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné. Il m'a écrit une note sur mon dernier devoir de potion. C'était laconique. Il m'a demandé de l'appeler la prochaine fois que tu te mettrais dans le pétrin. Au début, j'ai voulu vérifier alors je l'ai appelé au début des vacances...

HP – Tu me montres? Legi... Merde! J'ai 16 ans, je peux plus faire de magie.

HG – Moi je peux, j'ai 17 ans.

HP – Tu me prêtes une année? Le sort c'est Statera in statera miscueratque.

HG – C'est pas de la magie noire au moins?

Sourire d'imbécile.

HP – J'en sais rien, j'ai pas demandé.

HG – Renseigne-toi un peu avant la prochaine fois! Je te rappelle qu'il est quand même un...

HP – Repenti. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

HG – Je suis un méchant professeur de potion Gnia Gnia Gnia, Monsieur Potter ne perd pas de temps, qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait encore arrivé à cet écervelé imbécile, mais j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas de réelle hargne derrière. Je lui ai dit que tu étais en sécurité, il a soupiré. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne m'avait pas demandé de l'aide plus tôt. Il m'a presque fait un compliment. Il m'a demandé de ne pas t'en parler. Il sentait bien que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance.

HP – Toi tu lui as toujours fait confiance... Comment tu savais?

HG – On voyait bien qu'il jouait un rôle. Personne n'est aussi... Il en fait des caisses en cours même Lockhart est moins pire. Toi, tu étais trop aveuglé par la haine pour voir, mais il t'a toujours protégé.

HP – Et Ron? On devrait lui dire?

HG – C'est mieux pas. Il n'est pas discret et ça va prendre un petit moment avant qu'il accepte. Il ne l'aime vraiment pas. Et Ginny, je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de toi depuis toujours.

HP – Ils vont être déçus.

HG – On s'en fiche! L'important c'est que tu sois heureux, tu as l'air heureux. Lui aussi, il rayonne.

SS – Merci Mimi.

Je suis une chauve-souris qui sort de nulle part.

HP – Le sort de changement d'âge, c'était de la magie noire?

Sourire hilare.

SS – Non.

HP – Tu vois...

SS – Promis, je n'en utilise plus... beaucoup.

Il plaisante.  
Harry mort de rire, moi je ris jaune.  
Regard sévère à Severus.

HG – Fais attention, je t'ai à l'oeil.

SS – Beuuuuuh!

Je suis un gamin récalcitrant.

HG – Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici ce soir. Tu dormiras dans la chambre de mes parents.

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

Mimi : Je suis la mère Noël, accepte mon cadeau.

Chatounet : Je vais venir te molester au milieu de la nuit.

Je lui couvre les yeux.

SS – Je dois rentrer chez moi.

HP – Chez toi c'est pourri, ici il y a une piscine! On pourrait aller prendre un bain de minuit.

HG – En attendant, on pourrait faire une soirée pyjama et regarder un film. J'ai un grand écran et du pop-corn.

Dans mon antre avec un bouquin VS la soirée d'adolescents.

SS – Deal si je vous refile 5 ans à chacun, sinon je fuis en courant.

Chatounet la supplie du regard.  
La mère Noël va craquer.

HG – 6 ans, sinon tu vas jouer au prof. Harry à 21, moi à 22 et toi à 24. À prendre ou à laisser.

Je murmure à l'oreille de Granger:

SS – Il faudra me cadrer. J'étais un peu débridé à l'époque et l'alcool, faudrait éviter...

La mère supérieure hoche la tête.

HG – Je n'ai pas d'alcool, que de la limonade.

HP – Qu'est-ce que vous dites?

HG – Rien, allons-y.

SS – Statera in statera miscueratque. Statera in statera miscueratque. Statera in statera miscueratque. Statera in statera miscueratque. Statera in statera miscueratque. Statera in statera miscueratque. Statera in statera miscueratque. Statera in statera miscueratque. Statera in statera miscueratque. Statera in statera miscueratque. Statera in statera miscueratque. Statera in statera miscueratque.

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

Coup de coeur pour le petit frère de Severus.  
Le regard s'est réchauffé, je suis un rebelle avec un côté fleur bleue, mais j'ai 24 ans et j'emmerde le monde entier.  
La bouche c'est, ça va je donne le change.  
Le visage décontracté, rond, presque androgyne, je ne maîtrise pas encore mon sex-appeal.  
Qu'est-ce que je suis bandant!

Mimi est devenue une fée.  
Plus posée, plus femme, plus classe.  
Je n'ai pas encore atteint mon plein potentiel, mais quand ça arrivera, vous serez tous sur le cul.  
Elle est magnifique.

HG – Severus, ta baguette...

SS – Oui Madame.

Il la lui donne.  
Le geste, tout en discrétion.  
'Merci de veiller sur moi'.  
Sourire lumineux en retour.

HP – J'ai loupé un épisode.

SS – T'inquiètes pas, mon petit poulet. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

La voix, plus douce.

HG – Je vais préparer le pop-corn, salé ou sucré? Vous choisissez le film.

SS/HP – Salé.

Sourire entendu, Mimi s'éclipse.

HP – C'est quoi ton petit nom?

Il rougit.

SS – Je me faisais appeler le Prince de Sang-mêlé. C'est quoi ton film préféré? Moi c'est Hook.

HP – Classique je l'ai vu 50 fois, moi c'est Retour vers le futur, la trilogie.

SS – J'ai regardé le premier jusqu'à ce qu'il embrasse sa mère après j'ai zappé.

HP – La fin est bien, il faut que tu combles cette lacune mon Prince.

SS – C'est décidé. À propos d'embrasser...

Mon coeur fait un bon dans ma poitrine.  
Un baiser, plus fougueux que d'habitude, je chavire.

SS – Rendez-vous dans ta chambre après. Tiens revoilà la figurine.

Il soutient l'arrière de ma tête et il m'embrasse encore.  
A bout de souffle, une fusée dans mon pantalon.

HG – Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous bécoter. Je ne tiens pas la chandelle ce soir.

SS – Merde, le chaperon.

HP – On a choisi le film. Retour vers le Futur 1.

SS – Si tu l'as, sinon Hook.

HG – Je ne les ai pas, on regardera en streaming. Je vous ai mis vos pyjamas dans la chambre d'Harry. Allez-vous changer, le temps que je trouve le film. Si dans 15 minutes vous n'êtes pas revenus, je viens vous chercher.

J'attrape la main de Severus.  
Dans la chambre, je le plaque contre la porte.

HP – Je te veux tellement que ça me fait mal.

SS – Vraiment, tu me préfères à l'autre?

HP – Tu es tellement mignon, l'autre est un homme, j'arriverais jamais à m'aligner.

SS – Si tu penses ça, on a un petit problème.

HP – Au pire, je faucherais des années à...

SS – McGo, oublie! Franchement qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus?

HP – Moins de barrières.

SS – Encore. Je croyais que je m'étais dévoilé à toi, mais c'est comme un oignon, il y a trop de couches.

HP – Enlevons d'abord celles-ci.

Je déboutonne son manteau, sa tunique, son pantalon.  
Le caleçon noir, classique.

SS – Si tu veux, je rajoute des piques.

Une érection, le corps d'Apollon, je fonds.  
Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements, pousse le Prince sur le lit et me frotte contre lui.

SS – Doucement, le chat!

La voix est drôlement haute.

HP – Faisons-nous jouïr sinon ça va être une torture toute la soirée.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou.  
Il proteste de moins en moins.  
Ma main glisse sous son caleçon.

SS – Non, j'ai pas attendu toute la journée pour 5 minutes de branlette.

Je la cajole.

HP – C'est maintenant ou jamais!

SS – Lâche ce sexe! Ce soir, on se fait une nuit complète. On s'en rend fou et au petit matin on se fait jouïr.

HP – Et si on meurt entre temps?!

Severus rigole.

SS – J'ai protégé la maison. Rhabillons-nous. Regarde comme ces pyjamas sont classes, tu veux le bleu ou le noir?

Rien à battre.  
Ma main empoigne King-Kong.

SS – Non, non, non, non. On doit être à égalité, sinon ça ne marche pas. Je prends le bleu ça me changera. Lève les bras.

Je fais mine d'être braqué.  
Il passe les manches à l'intérieur.

SS – Tu verras je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Il boutonne le haut.

SS – Lève le pied.

Je fais mine de m'appuyer contre lui.  
Frotti, frotta.

SS – Viiilain siiinge.

HP – Trop de i. T'en peux plus non plus.

SS – C'est le jeu.

Il m'enfile le pantalon, une tape sur les fesses.

HP – Je t'habille.

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

Lueur lubrique dans le regard, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

HP – Commençons par le pantalon.

Il se place à genoux devant moi, la tête juste à hauteur.

HP – Lève le pied.

Je ricane.

SS – Si tu ne t'éloignes pas, je risque de te filer accidentellement un coup dans le tibia.

Il recule d'un millimètre.

HP – Alors ce pied?

SS – Masochiste.

Je tends le pied, il l'ignore superbement.  
Il préfère embrasser Majesté.  
Quatre pas en arrière.  
J'attrape le pyjama et l'enfile.

SS – Il faut tout faire soi-même.

Trois coups à la porte.

HG – Les garçons?

SS – Entrez.

HP – Nooooon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Résumé du chapitre 6: Le Prince de sang-mêlé**

SS avoue à HP qu'il a donné son numéro à HG à la fin de cette année scolaire parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. HP demande à SS s'il va revoir les hommes avec qui il couche, SS le rassure et lui fait une déclaration d'amour. SS a un côté romantique, il aimerait bien que HP le fasse ressortir. HP ne se sent pas à la hauteur et demande que SS le vieillisse encore. Ils planifient un rendez-vous à 26/26 pour le lendemain. SS veut travailler sur la marque des Ténèbres pour supprimer le lien avec Voldemort, HP lui propose de l'aider. SS se rend compte qu'il a changé à cause de HP et qu'il a perdu sa façade. Il demande de l'aide à HP pour donner ses cours à la rentrée. HP lui dit qu'il a simplement découvert l'autodérision. HP s'inquiète par rapport à son déménagement et préfère éviter la confrontation avec lui. SS suppose que Dumbledore a placé HP chez des moldus pour contrôler son pouvoir parce qu'il avait peur que HP tourne mal et devienne le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour SS, HP est si gentil, qu'il n'y a aucun risque. Les deux discutent de leurs carrières futures. HP ne sait pas encore ce qu'il veut faire. SS aimerait devenir directeur de Poudlard ou ouvrir une échoppe et faire des potions. SS remet HP à 16 ans et remarque que ses sentiments pour lui sont inchangés. SS prévient HP qu'il sera moins volubile à 36 ans. HP aimerait que SS oublie la panoplie de PS et se rhabille de façon plus légère tandis que SS donne un look à Harry moins négligé. Les deux se présentent chez HG, qui remarque leur relation directement, à cause de leurs attitudes et apparences Les Granger voyagent durant les vacances, HG propose à HP de venir avec eux en Espagne pour un mois, mais HP préfère continuer les cours avec SS. HG a aménagé la chambre d'ami pour que HP se sente confortable. HP réalise qu'il n'a aucun instinct de préservation et que si HG et SS ne l'avait pas aidé, il serait resté chez les Dursley. HP discute avec HG de comment séduire SS, tandis que celui-ci les espionne. Les trois se prennent au jeu et décrivent la soirée idéale. HP parle du sort de changement d'âge à HG. HG a peur que cela soit de la magie noire mais SS les détrompe. HG propose à SS de rester pour la nuit mais la perspective de passer la soirée avec deux adolescents ne l'enchante pas. SS proposent aux deux de leur donner des années pour équilibrer leur âge. HG est d'accord. HP se retrouve à 21 ans, HG à 22 et SS à 24. SS paraît plus accessible à HP ainsi. HP se rend compte qu'il ne se sent pas à la hauteur de l'homme qu'est SS à 36. SS s'inquiète un peu de cette révélation. HG propose à HP et SS d'aller dans la chambre pour se changer. HP n'en peut plus d'attendre, il aimerait que SS le branle. SS a envie de faire ça bien et d'y consacrer la nuit. Il donne rendez-vous à HP dans sa chambre après le film et le repousse. Sur ses entrefaites, HG frappe à la porte.

*...*

24 = Severus à 24 ans.

.

 **Chapitre 7: Seer Chatounet**

 **Hermione Granger**

24 est guilleret.  
Harry, mine dépitée, nous suit à reculons.

HG – Pour les pyjamas, je pensais l'inverse.

SS – J'en ai marre du noir.

HG – À propos du sort, après 17 ans, tout est flou comme si j'avais une mémoire à trous.

SS – C'est un effet secondaire, un voile pour protéger le futur. Ton corps, ta magie, ton âge mental ont évolué, mais ta mémoire est restée la même.

Severus en mode prof.  
Harry le singe derrière.

HG – Tu es sûr pour l'âge mental? Comment il peut évoluer si je ne me rappelle pas de ce que j'ai vécu?

HP – Inconsciemment tu le sais, comme je sais que j'ai passé mon diplôme d'Apparition, même si je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Il me semble que j'ai couché avec un homme aussi, mais c'est dans le futur, j'aurais 65 ans.

24 se bidonne.

SS – Vous les Gryffondor vous avez le feu aux fesses.

HG – Il vient d'où ce sort?

SS – Quand je travaillais pour Trouduc, je faisais des recherches. Son obsession c'était de tromper la mort. J'ai découvert ce sort, comme la fontaine de jouvence, mais ça ne lui a pas plu. D'abord ça ne fonctionne qu'entre sorciers, ensuite il faut renouveler le sort après 24 heures en retrouvant des pigeons et ça n'empêche pas de se faire zigouiller entre temps.

HG – Pour finir, il a trouvé une solution.

SS – Oui. C'est pas moi qui la lui ai donnée.

HP – Tu faisais semblant de l'aider?

Coup de tête circonspect de 24: Désolé, j'étais un Mangemort.

SS – Au début, non.

HG – Comment il a fait?

SS – Tu le sauras dès que celui-ci maîtrisera l'Occlumancie.

HP – PortalClaustrum, Occlumans, Finite Incantatem. Repello Inimicum, Salveo Maleficia, Protego Horribilis Totalum Lashlabask Fianto Duri Maxima.

HG – Bravo, Harry!

SS – Oui c'est juste, mais il reste l'entraînement pratique. Mimi, tu t'assieds entre nous.

Harry tire la tronche.  
Severus philosophe:

SS – C'est mieux comme ça et tu le sais très bien.

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

Envie de me branler.  
Chatounet m'a oublié, absorbé par le film.

HP – Tu devines pas les Lybiens!

Il connaît toutes les répliques, je me marre.

HG – Harry, tu as vu ce film combien de fois?

HP – Sauvez l'horloge de l'hôtel de ville! Le 5 novembre 1985, c'est là que j'ai inventé le convecteur temporel! 2,21 Gigowatts! le continuum espace-temps, je me suis dit, on s'en balance!

Il est mignon quand il est passionné par quelque chose.

SS – 500 fois? Pourquoi la voiture est gelée la première fois mais pas la seconde.

HG – Surtout, pourquoi ils se mettent droit sur le passage de la voiture.

HP – 100 fois, à peine. Il veut lui prouver que son invention fonctionne. J'ai enfin inventé quelque chose qui marche, ça pour marcher, ça marche! Elle est gelée que quand il voyage dans le futur, pas dans le passé. À la fin, elle est gelée aussi.

Il a réponse à tout.

HG – Ne spoile pas la fin du film.

HP – Tout le monde sait qu'il va rentrer chez lui. Ce qu'il y a d'intéressant...

HG/SS – Chut!

HP – Vous êtes jumeaux. Les jumeaux, ça c'était un film cool aussi.

Échange de regards avec Mimi.  
Fou rire.

SS – Toi qui sait tout, qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la valise, moi je l'aurais prise avec.

HP – Il l'a dit, des caleçons 100 pourcent coton. Il y a un sèche-cheveux et un magazine érotique aussi, mais ça, on l'apprend dans une scène coupée. Dans le film original, on n'en entend plus parler.

SS – Avec toi, j'ai l'impression de regarder la version commentée.

HG – C'est un inventeur, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'a pris que ça!?

HP – Si. Attention là c'est trop drôle. Les jeunes garde-côtes nécessiteux, ça veut dire que cet engin ne fonctionne pas du tout! ... La musique est cool aussi.

*...*

Coup de coude de Chatounet.

HP – Strickland c'est PS.

SS – Tu exagères, j'étais moins pire.

HP – Vous êtes un tocard, Mcfly, tout comme votre père, un vrai tocard lui aussi.

HG – Si c'est exactement le même. Tu détestais vraiment son père?

SS – Oh oui! C'était réciproque. Rivalité entre maisons, il n'arrêtait pas de me chercher avec sa bande.

HG – Finalement ce système de points, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Moi, je l'abolirais.

La voix de la sagesse.

HP – Chut! J'adore ce passage! Les pieds seraient-ils la faiblesse des hommes du futur?!

*...*

HG – Le père aurait pu l'amener à l'hôpital quand même.

Mimi, toujours pragmatique.

SS – Ils sont vraiment tordus ces parents, entre le pervers aux oiseaux et le complexe d'Oedipe. Votre pantalon sur mon journal intime. Tiens le slip mauve acheté en solde, Chatounet a le même.

HP – La sonnerie de portable de Severus c'est Dark Vador. À la fin du film, les parents s'arrangent...

Mimi fait mine de se boucher les oreilles.

HG – Trop d'informations! Les deux!

HP – Pierre Cardin, ce garçon c'est un rêve! Un homme doit être capable de protéger la femme qu'il aime, vous croyez pas?

Je te protégerais.

*...*

HG – Dépêche-toi! Il me stresse ce film.

SS – Ça s'appelle créer un climax. File-moi le pop-corn, s'il te plaît.

Quand je suis angoissé, je mange.

HP – Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche merde... Merde... Merde, merde... Dès que le réveil sonne, tu mets les gaz!... Convecteur temporel temporisé!

*...*

SS – La cravate transparente du futur.

HG – Et les lunettes métalliques qui prennent la moitié de la figure.

HP – Là où on va, on n'a pas besoin de route!

SS – Tu as raison, la fin est bien.

HG – Les Lybiens, ils deviennent quoi?

HP – Comme la valise, on en entend plus parler.

SS – Ils finiront par les retrouver, on n'échappe pas à la mafia.

HG – On regarde le 2?

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

C'est passé vite, mais il faut pas pousser.  
Je fais mine de bâiller.

SS – Allons dormir.

'Je vais te faire ta fête Chatounet'.  
Frissons d'envie.

HG – Discutons encore un peu. Ça fait une semaine et demie que je suis seule ici, je meurs d'envie d'avoir une conversation intelligente.

Nooon Pourquoooi!?

SS – Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'aider, je n'ai jamais réussi à en avoir une.

HP – Hé!

HG – Les autres sont si limités. Parle-moi de ton livre, Severus.

SS – C'est un livre de potions. Tu sais que les Maîtres de potions sont des ordures. Pour garder leur savoir ancestral, ils ont réécrit toutes les potions en ajoutant des erreurs.

HG – Noooooooooooooooooooooooooon?!

SS – Si. Les novices ne voient pas de différence, la potion fonctionne. Mais la vraie recette est jalousement gardée...

Laissons les deux génies se gargariser.

Le convecteur temporel.  
Il doit y avoir un moyen d'accélérer le temps...  
Si je ferme les yeux et que je me concentre très fort sur cette horloge.

Le temps n'est qu'une illusion.  
Je suis Maître du temps.  
Je suis déjà dans le futur.

Elle tourne un peu vite là l'horloge.  
C'est quoi cette porte?

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

SS – Ils m'ont envoyé une lettre d'insultes pour me dire que je jouais avec le feu. Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas c'est que la plupart des gens, même avec des instructions correctes, ne sont pas capables de faire des potions. J'ai testé une fois avec votre classe. Je vous ai donné les vraies instructions. La potion de Chatounet était correcte, la tienne et celle de Malefoy parfaites, mais les autres, nulles!

Grand sourire de Mimi.  
Chatounet a sombré.

HG – Harry n'est pas mauvais, il est juste distrait.

SS – Je parie qu'il passe le cours à me regarder. Il a tout un répertoire de grimaces, il leur a donné des noms.

HG – Souvent, il te dessine. J'ai toujours peur que tu le remarques. Tu es sa muse. Moi, il m'amuse. Est-ce que c'est la même chose avec toutes les matières?

SS – Si tu penses qu'on apprend le véritable art sorcier à Poudlard... Chatounet pionce, je devrais le mettre au lit.

HG – Laisse-le dormir. Parle-moi encore du véritable art sorcier...

SS – Si tu me laisses partir avec lui, tu auras la suite de l'histoire demain.

HG – Shéhérazade, depuis quand, tu préfères l'amour aux potions?

SS – Le sexe, je suis adolescent. Ma baguette?

HG – 36 m'a demandé de te surveiller...

SS – 36 est trop réprimé. Tout ce que je veux, c'est une nuit de répit.

HG – Vous n'avez jamais?

SS – On n'a rien fait, à part s'embrasser.

HG – Je ne te rends pas ta baguette, Harry fera le sort de silence. Ne prenez pas la chambre de mes parents.

SS – Merci! Tu sais je t'aime bien, même si je n'ai pas toujours été correct avec toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il parle en dormant.

HP – Capitaine Severus mène l'enquête...

SS – C'est quoi cette voix?

HG – Il rêve de toi.

SS – Pour changer...

HP – Il a déjà le médaillon, RAB lui a offert...

HG – C'est qui RAB?

SS – Oh putain! Accio stylo, bloc.

HP – Il réunira les autres morceaux...

HG – Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait, une prophétie!?

SS – Ça y ressemble. Attends, je note!

HP – Moi je les détruis avec l'épée...

Le journal n'existe plus...  
Dumbledore essaie la bague et meurt...  
La coupe est à Gingott, le diadème à Poudlard...  
L'éclair sur le front, le serpent est le dernier...

Capitaine Severus mène l'enquête...

HG – Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire!?

SS – Chatounet est un Seer.

HG – Merci 24, ça j'avais compris. Les morceaux?! C'est ça, le pouvoir de Harry Potter que Volmachin ignore!

SS – Trouduc a séparé son âme en plusieurs parties, c'est comme ça, qu'il a vaincu la mort. 7, je pensais pas qu'il en avait fait autant!

HG – Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit plus humain. Harry tourne en boucle, comment on le récupère?!

SS – Attends, j'essaie quelque chose avant! Seer, comment faire avec l'éclair sur le front?

HP – Mettre dans un autre contenant ou utiliser la pierre de résurrection.

SS – Mettre dans un autre contenant?

HP – Horcruxes, tu trouveras les sorts. Il vaudrait mieux les... Qu'est-ce que je dis?

HG – Il est en train de revenir à lui.

C'est pas le moment.

SS – Reste dedans Seer. Horcruxes, il vaudrait mieux les... ?

HP – Les détruire que les remettre à l'intérieur vu que le journal est déjà détruit et que le morceau d'âme est passé de l'autre côté. Son âme ne sera plus jamais entière. De quoi je parle?

SS – Comment détruire les Horcruxes?

HP – Une épée argentée, avec une pierre rouge au bout... On dirait l'épée de Gryffondor.

SS – L'épée argentée et la bague?

HP – Dorée avec une pierre noire en forme de losange, il y a un symbole dedans, un rond dans une pyramide... C'est Dumbledore qui l'a. Il veut la détruire, mais il n'y arrive pas, il a envie de la passer au doigt.

SS – Il la passe au doigt et il meurt. La coupe?

HP – Une coupe dorée, il y a un blaireau dessus... Je suis fatigué.

SS – Je sais, désolé Seer, encore un petit peu. La coupe est à Gringott?

HP – Dans le coffre de Lestrange... La folle. Mimi pourra jouer son rôle.

SS – Le diadème?

HP – Argenté avec une pierre bleue et un gros oiseau... Je te les dessine après, là il faut que je dorme.

SS – Le serpent! Nagini?

HP – Oui.

HG – Comment tuer Vol...?

HP – Ne pas prononcer son nom... Il y a un sort dessus... Avada kadavra... Il faudra une baguette.

SS – Quelle baguette?!

HP – Dumbledore... Ce serait mieux de le désarmer avant.

Seer Chatounet tombe dans les vapes.

HG – Harry!

SS – Il respire. On pourra plus rien en tirer par contre.

Mimi regard meurtrier.

SS – Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. 5'000 points pour Gryffondor.

HG – Et si il ne se réveille pas?! Tu crois qu'on a eu raison de le pousser!?

SS – On était obligés. Il va dormir plusieurs heures. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de lui.

HG – Et s'il était dans le coma?!

SS – Tu me prends pour un guignol.

HG – Un petit peu. Enervate!

HP – Mimi?

Il retombe dans les vapes.

SS – Ça ne sert à rien. Il n'est pas dans le coma, mais sa prédiction l'a épuisé. Laissons-le récupérer et demain donnons-lui un philtre revigorant. Je passerais chez moi, j'en ai dans ma réserve. Ça va aller comme ça où je dois remettre la cape du méchant Professeur?

Elle rougit.

HG – Non, c'est bon. Désolée, 24, j'ai eu peur.

SS – Je sais, je ne vais pas risquer sa vie, je l'aime.

HG – Tiens, ta baguette...

SS – Garde-la.

HG – Je suis désolé pour votre nuit en amoureux.

SS – Je pense que savoir comment détruire les Horcruxes, c'est plus important que le sexe.

Elle rigole.

HG – Tu n'es pas un vrai adolescent. Les Horcruxes?

SS – Parlons-en demain. C'était une des plus longues journées de ma vie. Bonne nuit.

HG – Bonne nuit.

Je prends Princesse Chatounet dans mes bras, il ronronne.  
On passe le seuil. Inconscience.  
Je le dépose sur le lit, il s'agrippe.

SS – T'inquiètes, je vais pas te laisser seul après ça. Pas envie de te laisser seul même sans ça. Je ne suis jamais au bout de mes surprises avec toi. Tu m'as épaté. Au moins ton plan de carrière est tout tracé, c'est très rare les Seer. Toi tu seras un vrai, pas comme Trelawney. Je vais te bander la tête. Je peux plus regarder ta cicatrice maintenant que je sais ce que c'est. Finalement, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, sauf que je me languis tout seul, bien fait. Même si j'en ai pas l'air, je suis sensible aussi, comme toi. Si je veux attendre, c'est que j'ai peur de sentir trop de choses pour toi et de m'emballer. J'espère que tu crois pas que tu me laisses indifférent, j'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne.

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

Où suis-je?  
La tête dans les nuages.  
Il y a Severus à l'étage d'en dessous.  
Ses bras autour de moi.  
Je vais descendre encore un peu.

HP – Severus?

SS – Mmh?

HP – J'ai rêvé que je voyageais dans le temps.

SS – Te voilà de retour en 1985. Nous sommes le 5 novembre. Tu as dormi 9 heures.

HP – Le 5 novembre 1985, ça me revient. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après? Et la branlette?

SS – Avortée. Tu nous as fait une prophétie, ça t'a tué. Félicitation, Seer.

HP – Je ne me rappelle plus de rien et si c'était un coup de chance?

SS – Non désolé, tu as le troisième oeil.

HP – Alors chat ch'est la meilleure.

Severus rigole.

SS – Tu m'as manqué, cette nuit.

HP – Tu t'es branlé?

Il secoue la tête.

HP – Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

SS – Plus tard!

Il m'embrasse goulûment.  
Oui, faisons-ça plutôt.

SS – Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mon amour, je suis prêt pour la branlette.

HP – C'est quoi ton style? Moi avec King-Kong c'est droit au but.

SS – Tu veux que je t'apprenne la-science-subtile-de-la-ma-stu-rba-tion? Majesté est plus compliquée, je dois la cajoler, sinon elle boude. Avec toi, ça ira, tu as le feeling avec les serpents.

HP – Quand tu parles comme ça, ça m'excite. Montre-moi comment tu fais avec elle, Professeur.

SS – C'est le mot qui t'excite. Masturbation. Moi je suis plutôt, ma-stu-rba-tion. J'ai une routine, ça prend des plombes. D'abord juste avec le pouce sur l'arrière, ensuite à deux doigts puis toute la main, un... deux... trois, je presse. Retour au pouce et on recommence...

HP – Wouahou! Des fois je me caresse le gland avec le pouce.

SS – Zones érogènes préférées?

Je lui montre tout le corps.  
Il rigole.

SS – Tu me laisses deviner.

HP – Tu es mon premier.

SS – Techniquement, tu es mon premier, aussi. J'ai commencé tard. Je me rappelle plus très bien comment on fait.

HP – Tu bluffes Martoni. La Cité de la peur, ça c'était un bon film aussi.

SS – On s'en branle. J'ai ma mémoire intacte, mais faisons comme si c'était la première fois.

HP – Non, tu vas m'apprendre, Professeur. Les zones érogènes...

SS – Les oreilles, la bouche, les mamelons, les mains, les fesses, les pieds, le sexe. Moi je les caresse petit à petit et j'augmente la sauce jusqu'à ce que l'autre gémisse. Pour les boules, fais attention, il y en a qui sont chatouilleux.

HP – Moi, j'aime assez quand on les malaxe. Je suis prêt.

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

Corps raide.  
Il fait le fier, mais il a peur.

SS – Détends-toi, on dirait que tu vas passer un examen. Si tu veux, je prends le manche en premier et je conduis. T'as qu'à faire comme moi.

Hochement de tête, soupir soulagé.

SS – Je commence par le haut, les oreilles, juste poser mes lèvres contre.

HP – Mmmh.

SS – Tu aimes si je les embrasse, je prends le lobe entre mes lèvres, je te mordille le lobe.

HP – Mmmmh, Ohhhh!

SS – Et si je mets ma langue à l'intérieur du creux.

HP – Et si tu me murmures des choses à l'oreille?

Léger blocage.

SS – Je t'aime?

Il rigole.

Sa bouche sur son oreille, il murmure :

HP – J'ai envie de toi, Severus, personne ne m'excite autant que toi. Il est tout dur.

Il me prend la main, la dépose sur la Bête.

Je lui murmure à l'oreille :

SS – Je... Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les discours pendant le sexe.

HP – Oui, continue!

SS – J'ai peur d'être trop graphique ou pas assez.

HP – Mmmmmmh!

SS – Mais toi, quoi que je dise, ça t'excite. C'est ça?

HP – Oui, non, pas exactement. Ouuuui continue à le caresser avec ton pouce. Je suis pas très gentil avec lui d'habitude, mais il aime la douceur.

SS – Explique-moi ce qui t'excite, prends-la dans ta main, ouui serre-la dans ta main.

HP – Ça m'excite quand tu te montres vulnérable et que tu me dis la vérité.

Je rougis trop, je l'embrasse sur la bouche.

SS – La bouche même chose, je commence par poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, si ça te plaît, j'augmente la sauce. Ne garde pas les yeux ouverts quand tu m'embrasses, promis.

HP – Je promets rien, je suis un voyeur qui aime te regarder. Mets-moi la langue, rajoute l'index.

Je lui passe l'index sur le gland.

HP – Ohhhhh!

SS – Comme ça, ça te plaît.

HP – Je vais jouïr.

SS – Mais non, pas déjà.

Je l'embrasse, je mets trop de langue, il adore ça.

SS – En fait, la douceur, toi ça ne te va pas.

Un coup d'index.

HP – Siiiii mais j'aime ta langue. Parle-moi encore.

SS – Tu m'excites, voilà. Tu me rends fou de joie. Je t'aime mon petit chat.

HP – Encore!

SS – La nuque, je l'avais oublié celle-là. Presse mon sexe. Ahhh! On fait tout à l'envers, mais c'est pas graaave. Oh putain doucement, si je jouïs maintenant je meurs de honte. La nuque je disais, moi je suis sensible là, je marque facilement. Aïe, un peu moins de dents, Dracula. Comme ça... Mais tu veux ma langue, alors je te la donne...

HP – Si tu le prends dans ta bouche, je jouïs.

SS – La fellation c'est le deuxième cycle. Pour l'instant contente-toi de ça.

Encore plus de langue, il miaule.  
Coups d'index.  
Il mordille le cou, Dieu sait la marque.

SS – Tout doux, le chat. Des bisous, je préfère ça. Toi tu veux que je t'embrasse et si je te presse le sexe. À deux doigt de jouïr, d'accord, je ralentis.

HP – Non, pitié!

SS – Tu t'en fous, toi, tu veux juste jouïr, t'es pas un masochiste comme moi.

Avec toute la main.  
Je presse son sexe plus fort.

HP – Ah Putain, enfin! Ahhhh Ahhhh AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

SS – Oh purée, ce que tu jouïs intensément. Moi c'est trois coups et puis bastaaa. Tu veux me faire jouïr aussi. Non j'ai envie de me laisser aller, fait-le comme tu fais d'habitude! Oh putain, je pensais pas que ça me plairait. Envie de t'embrasser, tu sens comme elle est dure. Ohh le coup du pouce. Je t'embrasse et je jouïs... Ahhhh AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! Purée ça n'en finit pas de couler! On n'a même pas dépassé la nuque. Quels cancres... Après j'aime bien poser ma tête là au creux de l'épaule. Oui là on est bien.

HP – Je t'aime Severus!

SS – Moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour. Pour les câlins, je préfère après la période réfractaire. Juste après, trop envie de pioncer.

HP – C'était parfait! Je me réjouis du deuxième cycle... Pourquoi tu m'as bandé la tête?

Pas le moment, je lui expliquerais après.

SS – Tu t'es cogné contre la cuvette des w.c., c'est là que tu as inventé le convecteur temporel.

*...*

 **Hermione Granger**

HG – On devrait prévenir Dumbledore pour la bague.

SS – Il m'a fait prêter serment sur ma vie et m'a donné un poste maudit, qu'il se démerde.

HG – Harry?

HP – Il m'a laissé me faire maltraiter pendant des années sans broncher. Écrivons-lui une lettre. Cher Professeur..., c'est tout ce que j'ai.

HG – Laisse... J'ai recueilli Harry chez moi. Il a eu une vision annonçant votre mort prochaine, qui l'a bouleversé.

24 sort les violons.  
Harry rigole.

HG – S'il vous plaît, faites en sorte que cette vision ne se réalise pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, même si la tentation est forte, ne passez pas la bague que vous recherchez au doigt.

SS – La bague va lui parler. Il faudra qu'il érige son bouclier d'occlumancie.

HG – Je ne peux pas deviner ça.

SS – Dis-lui que c'était dans la vision. Harry a vu que vous pouviez vous protéger de cet objet avec un bouclier d'occlumancie. Point final.

HP – Il m'a donné rendez-vous le 25 août. Dis-lui que je viendrais comme convenu.

SS – Dis aussi que tu as fait des sorts de protection autour de ta maison.

HG – PS : 24 et Harry me prennent pour leur secrétaire, ils sont amoureux et vous détestent même s'ils n'ont pas le cran de vous le dire.

SS – Il sait très bien que je le déteste. PS2 : Vous êtes un tyran connard manipulateur qui maltraitait votre dévoué serviteur le Mangemort repenti.

HP – Occupez-vous de vos oignons et ne ramenez pas votre fraise chez Mimi, ça gâcherait l'ambiance.

24 secoue la tête.

SS – Défoule-toi un peu, tu es en colère contre lui, c'est pas sain de garder cette colère en toi.

HG – Vous êtes un imbécile qui avait négligé Harry et l'avait abandonné dans une famille de sadiques pendant 16 ans.

SS – Il a été séquestré dans un placard pendant 11 ans. Alors que c'est un gentil garçon qui n'a aucune intention de devenir le prochain Lord Trouduc et s'en branle de la magie noire.

HP – Passe-moi ça. PS: Je ne retournerais pas chez les Dursley, car ils me maltraitent. Je vais lui faire un croquis de la bague. C'est quoi ce sigle Severus?

SS – Les reliques de la mort, je pensais que c'était une légende. C'est l'histoire de trois frères qui demande des cadeaux à la mort. Le premier demande la baguette de sureau qui ne perdra aucun duel, le deuxième, la pierre de résurrection pour ramener les morts à la vie et le troisième la cape d'invisibilité. Les deux premiers frères se font zigouiller, le troisième arrive à tromper la mort en se cachant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

HG – Donc la pierre de cette bague serait la pierre de résurrection?

SS – Possible.

HP – C'est rare les capes d'invisibilité?

SS – En général, ce sont de simples capes avec un sortilège de Désillusion, qui s'usent avec le temps. La cape des reliques de la mort est censée être éternelle et protéger de tous les sorts.

HP – Accio cape! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-ci?

SS – Elle n'a rien à voir avec celles que j'ai vues jusqu'à présent. Testons-la. Jette-moi un sort, indolore si possible.

Il se recouvre de la cape.

HG – Silencio?

SS – Merde, j'ai oublié de le faire. Tu as tout entendu, je vais rester là-dessous.

HG – Disons que les murs de cette maison ne sont pas aussi épais qu'il n'y paraît. Tu peux sortir, je l'ai fait moi-même.

24, rouge pivoine.

HP – Je portais la cape un soir à Poudlard et j'ai eu l'impression que tu savais que j'étais là.

SS – J'ai le troisième oeil aussi, shampoing à la cannelle.

HG – Et moi?

SS – Noix de coco?

HG – Presque.

HP – Ça me revient, je suis un Horcruxe et je vais mourir. Je vais faire des croquis des autres objets.

SS – Non, nous trouverons un sort pour transférer l'Horcruxe, je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Le médaillon appartenait à Salazar Serpentard.

HP – Il y a les symboles de Poudsoufle et de Serdaigle sur la coupe et le diadème.

SS – N'en parlons pas à Dumbledore pour voir s'il te révèle enfin son plan.

HG – Et le tien, 24?

SS – Laissons Dumbledore trouver la bague et allons à Poudlard chercher l'épée et le diadème. L'épée est dans le bureau du Directeur. Pour le diadème, demandons à la Dame grise. Pendant qu'on est à Poudlard, regardons dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque pour voir s'il y a des sorts pour transférer les Horcruxes, sinon, j'irais voir mon bouquiniste habituel. On transfère l'Horcruxe dans une vieille chaussette. Pour la coupe, à la prochaine réunion, je vole des cheveux à Bellatrix et je fais une copie de sa baguette. Ensuite, Polynectar, je demande à Mimi de jouer son rôle et je l'accompagne au coffre, nous faisons une copie de la coupe, que nous laissons dans le coffre. Ensuite, nous cherchons la baguette...

HP – C'est Dumbledore qui l'a.

SS – Parfait, dans ce cas, j'empoisonne le serpent et je propose à Dumbledore qu'il tue Trouduc avec la baguette de sureau en le prenant par surprise, tandis que l'Ordre s'occupe des Mangemorts, et que nous nous chargeons de détruire les Horcruxes. Il est important que Trouduc ne se doute de rien. J'attendrais qu'il soit mort avant de nous débarrasser des Horcruxes, nous avons le temps, vu que la dernière fois, il a mis 11 ans à revenir.

HP – Génial!

HG – Bravo 24! C'est parfait, mais reparle-moi de la partie où je fais semblant d'être Bellatrix.

SS – Je vais te laisser à 22. Je te monterais des souvenirs d'elle, on fera des cours de théâtre. Tu vas y arriver.

HG – Je préfère que 36 m'accompagne.

SS – Merci pour moi. Je reprendrais des années au chat.

HP – 30 est bien aussi...

24 boude comme un enfant.

HP – Mais je te préfère toi, 24, mon Prince.

Coup de tête satisfait.

SS – Tu vois, lui il a bon goût.


	8. Chapter 8

**Résumé du chapitre 7: Le Prince de sang-mêlé**

SS à 24, HP à 21 et HG à 22 font une soirée pyjama et regarde le film Retour vers le futur. Après le film, HP aimerait passer à la suite du programme avec Severus, mais HG est en mal de compagnie et monopolise SS en lui faisant parler de son livre. Pendant ce temps, HP cherche comment accélérer le temps et s'imagine dans le futur, il ouvre une porte qui lui donne accès à son pouvoir de Seer et fait une prophétie à propos des Horcruxes en révélant ce qu'ils sont et où Voldemort les a cachés. Après sa prédiction, HP sombre dans l'inconscience, SS le ramène dans sa chambre et reste avec lui. Alors que HP est endormi, SS lui avoue qu'il voulait attendre, car il a peur de ressentir trop de choses pour lui et de s'emballer. Le lendemain, HP se réveille dans les bras de Severus et les deux finissent ce qu'ils avaient commencé avec une branlette réciproque. HG propose d'avertir Dumbledore concernant l'Horcruxe de la bague, car HP a vu que Dumbledore mourra, s'il la passe au doigt. HP se rappelle sa prédiction, fait des croquis des autres objets et découvre qu'ils appartiennent aux autres maisons de Poudlard. SS explique à HG et HP les symboles des reliques de la mort. HP découvre que sa cape d'invisibilité est une des reliques. SS fait part de son plan à HP et HG. Les trois s'occuperont de réunir et détruire les Horcruxes tandis que Dumbledore avec la baguette de sureau prendra Voldemort par surprise pour le tuer tandis que l'Ordre du Phoenix s'occupera des Mangemorts.

 **Chapitre 8 : 24 et le Moine**

 **Harry Potter**

HP – Il y a quelqu'un à Poudlard en été?

SS – Le concierge et Mme Pince, je crois qu'ils ont une amourette.

HG – Ohhhhh!

Je fais le signe de vomir.

SS – La bête et la purge, rien à s'extasier.

HP –Tu connais le mot de passe?

SS – C'est forcément une sucrerie. Toi tu fais les sorcières. Toi, les moldus et moi les insultantes.

Mimi: '24 est un guignol, on aurait dû prendre 36'.

HP – Bonbon au citron, Chocogrenouilles, Dragées surprise, Suçacides, Chocoballes, Fizwizbiz, Patacitrouilles...

SS – Guimauve, Gomme de limaces, Nid de Cafards, Bulles baveuses, Crapauds à la mélasse, Couilles de singes, Truffe, Casse-noix...

HG – Marshmallow, Réglisse, Berlingots, Caramel, Nougatine, Sucre d'orge, Massepain, Roudoudou. Barbe à papa...

La porte du bureau s'ouvre.

HG – J'ai gagné! Il fallait juste un peu de douceur.

SS – Ohh! Le musée de cire a été dérangé.

HP – Je lui ai balancé son presse-papier.

SS – Tu t'es bien défoulé, bravo Chéri... Pas de protection, quel guignol!

Il brandit l'épée.

SS – Je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor!

Fumseck, le regard noir.

HP – Severus, je crois que la protection est juste derrière toi.

Le phoenix ricane, se pose sur l'épaule de Severus et pleure des larmes de crocodile.

SS – J'ai déprimé le phoenix. Il arriverait presque à m'attendrir. Tiens, chouchou.

Il me donne l'épée et recueille les larmes de Fumseck dans une fiole.

SS – Merci copain.

HP – Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes... ?

Je lui fais les deux doigts de la main.

SS – Moi et le phoenix c'est une longue histoire d'amour, au début il ne pouvait pas me blairer.

Fumseck acquiesce.  
Je pourrais faire une BD avec ces deux.

SS – Ça a été un long cycle de pots-de-vins, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'accepte.

Fumseck secoue la tête.

SS – Et puis un jour, le faucon et le phoenix ont discuté entre 4 yeux. Pourquoi tu rigoles?

HP – J'imagine la scène!

Severus murmure à Fumseck:

SS – Il va faire des dessins de nous deux. On va emprunter ce machin, c'est pour détruire les Horcruxes et Lord Trouduc. J'ai pas prévenu ton Maître, mais il le saura bien assez tôt.

Staring contest.  
Severus: 'Je suis aussi innocent que le faucon qui vient de naître'.

SS – Fais-lui tes yeux de chat, toi.

Il me met devant lui.  
Je lui fais : 'Le chat est un petit oiseau aussi'.  
Fumseck hoche la tête : 'On y croit'.

HG – Fumseck, quand tu auras fini avec les guignols, est-ce que tu pourrais porter ce message à Dumbledore, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Fumseck râle. 'Vous auriez pas pu commencer par là'.  
Il s'envole.

SS – Bon maintenant que le piaf est loin...

Il sort un sachet plastique de sa poche.  
Mimi, regard réprobateur.

HG– 24, qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Il embarque une poignée de bonbons au citron.

SS – Je vais les analyser. Je suis sûr qu'il drogue ses bonbons avec du Veritaserum. Juste une pointe, pour encourager la vérité.

Il les renifle.

HG – N'importe quoi, tu es paranoïaque, 24.

HP – Pour sa défense, 36 aussi...

HG – 24, où est-ce que tu vas?!

SS – Je visite. Dire qu'il y a des canapés ici et que le tyran ne m'a jamais laissé dépasser la barre des accusés. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué, selon le visiteur et le degré de confiance, on franchit les paliers, moi je reste à jamais au sous-sol. Prochaine étape, le boudoir.

HP – Moi je l'ai vu, il y a des canapés lilas. C'est pas si confortable.

SS – Gnia, gnia, gnia, je suis le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Le premier étage c'est pour les hauts placés. T'as été tout en haut, Sauveur?

HP – Bien sûr, il y a des sièges en or.

*...*

 **Hermione Granger**

Les deux font la course dans les escaliers.

Impression d'être à la maternelle.

SS – Ohhhhh! Mimi si tu savais...

HP – Il y a une énoorme bibliothèque!

Tant pis pour la maturité!

Je monte les marches trois par trois.

*...*

SS – Ohhhhh rayon magie noire. On va tout embarquer!

Des étoiles dans les yeux de 24.  
Harry me donne un coup de coude.

HG – On a pas besoin de tout ça. 24, lâche ce livre! Va t'occuper en bas, moi je vais regarder ce qui concerne les Horcruxes.

SS – Tu n'y connais rien, laisse-moi faire.

HG – Je vais regarder les lexiques.

HP – Et si on faisait "Accio livres en rapport avec les Horcruxes".

Cinq livres volent dans ses bras.

HG – Bravo Harry!

24 me singe.

HG – Je ne suis pas avare de compliments, moi!

SS – Bravo Chéri!

HG – Prenons déjà ça, on les ramènera après. Redu...

SS – Attends! Le sort de Ratatinage ne fonctionnera pas et ça risque de les énerver, ils ont leurs petits caractères, il va falloir les porter à la main...

Regard énamouré aux livres.

HG – Harry, tu prends ceux-ci, moi je prends ceux-là. Toi 24, tu... supervises.

HP – Tu peux prendre l'épée, allons à la Tour de Serdaigle.

SS – Encore deux minutes, j'ai un truc à faire.

24 se fait la malle.

HG – 24 !

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

Ma némésis, le siège royal.

Et si je m'asseyais sur le trône...

SS – Aguamenti... Aguamenti... Aguamenti... Aguamenti... Aguamenti... Aguamenti... Aguamenti... Aguamenti... Aguamenti... Aguamenti...

Je descends les verres d'eau les uns après les autres.  
Je dégrafe mon pantalon, Harry rigole, Mimi détourne les yeux.

HG – Franchement 24, tu es insortable!

SS – Si tu me rendais ma baguette, je pourrais faire des sorts plus élaborés.

Ahhh! Ça soulage!

*...*

Mimi, le regard noir, cette fois, elle fait vraiment la gueule.  
Chatounet, hilare, me fait de l'oeil.

HP – Tu as un plan, 24?

SS – Le Veritaserum ne fonctionne pas sur les fantômes, demandons-lui gentiment.

Mimi renifle de mépris.  
Qu'est-ce que 36 dirait?  
Essayons la flatterie.

SS – Tu as mieux, Mimi-génie?

HG – Il faudra certainement lui prouver notre intelligence... 24, laisse nous parler.

Essayons de ressortir le prof.

SS – La dame grise est la fille de Rowenda Serdaigle, la rumeur dit qu'Helena était jalouse de sa mère et qu'elle lui a fauché son diadème pour devenir plus intelligente. Sa mère avait honte alors elle n'a rien dit aux autres fondateurs. Sur son lit de mort, elle a demandé au Baron Sanglant, qui avait le béguin pour elle, d'aller chercher Helena. Helena lui a résisté, le Baron l'a tué et s'est suicidé. À mon avis, Trouduc a dû embobiner le fantôme d'Helena pour retrouver le diadème et ensuite il l'a caché ici à Poudlard pour faire son malin.

Mimi, sourire en coin.

HG – Voilà ce qui arrive quand on demande à un Serpentard de faire un travail.

SS – J'ai failli être envoyée à Serdaigle.

Elle rigole, nous sommes de nouveau meilleurs amis.  
Chatounet me tire la manche, jaloux?

SS – Il n'y a que toi que j'aime, mon amour.

HP – Ce que t'as fait avec le siège, c'était brillant...

HG – Ne l'encourage pas, toi.

Je lui murmure à l'oreille:

SS – Dès que le commandant en chef aura le dos tourné, toi et moi on va faire les 400 coups.

Le Chat hoche la tête, satisfait.  
Je lui caresse l'arrière de la tête, il se laisse aller dans mes bras.

HG – Bonnie et Clyde, c'est pas le moment!

Trop mignon, je m'en fous, je l'embrasse.

SS – À la vie, à la mort.

HP – Deal!

Encore un baiser pour sceller le deal.

HG – Ahh, l'amour passionnel... Severus, comment on l'appelle?

Je hausse les épaules.

SS – Mademoiselle Serdaigle!

Un souffle glacial.

HS (Helena Serdaigle) – Que faites-vous ici? Vous n'appartenez pas à ma Maison. Allez-vous-en!

HG – S'il vous plaît, nous voulons vous parler...

HP – À propos du diadème de votre mère.

HS – Tout le monde le cherche, mais personne ne le trouvera.

C'est mal parti.  
Vas-y Mimi.

HG – "Vous savez qui" l'a ensorcelé...

HS – Il l'a souillé! L'infâme serpent!

L'argument qui fait mouche.  
Mimi hésite, c'est le moment d'être subtil...

SS – Nous pouvons, soit restaurer le diadème à son état originel et vous le rendre, soit le détruire.

HS – Il ment. Celui-là est un serpent aussi, fourbe et manipulateur. Ce diadème a gâché ma vie. L'autre a promis qu'il le détruirait aussi, mais il l'a profané avec de la magie noire!

Les Serpentard n'ont pas la côte.  
Si je deviens Directeur, il faudra redorer le blason.  
Mimi se place devant moi.

HG – Celui-ci dit la vérité. Notre but est de tuer "Vous savez qui". Pour ça nous devons libérer le diadème de sa magie noire.

HP – Nous pouvons le faire avec l'épée de Gryffondor. S'il vous plaît, Helena, dites-nous où il l'a caché!?

Elle hoche la tête.  
Bien joué, les cocos!

HS – Le diadème est ici dans le château. Il est dans l'endroit où toute chose est cachée. Si vous devez demander, jamais vous ne saurez. Si vous savez, il suffit de demander.

HP – La Salle sur demande! Merci! Oui, j'ai failli être envoyé à Serdaigle aussi.

*...*

SS – Le diadème va tenter de nous manipuler. Il faudra résister à l'appel de la magie noire.

Ma main qui tremble.  
Je la planque dans le dos.

HG – 24 est éliminé!

SS – Je suis le seul à maîtriser l'Occlumancie. Rends-moi ma baguette.

Mimi, regard d'acier, secoue la tête.

HG – Désolée... Harry, tu connais les sorts, c'est toi qui va le faire.

HP – Severus?

SS – T'inquiètes, je vais le faire avec toi. Pense à la porte du paradis. Tu l'as? Fais les sorts dessus. PortalClaustrum, Occlumans, Finite Incantatem. Repello Inimicum, Salveo Maleficia, Protego Horribilis Totalum Lashlabask Fianto Duri Maxima. Tu as ton bouclier d'Occlumancie. C'est le souvenir que tu devras garder au premier plan de ton esprit.

HP – Et si je pense à autre chose.

SS – Tu reviens à la porte, c'est un automatisme à prendre. Toi, Mimi, tu vas essayer d'entrer dans son esprit et Chatounet, tu restes concentré sur la porte. 1...

HG – Legilimens!

HP – Protego!

SS – Bon réflexe, mais Chatounet est éliminé. Mimi n'y arrivera pas directement non plus. Je me remets à 36.

HP – Attends, c'est quoi ton plan?

SS – Je demande à la Salle le diadème de Serdaigle et une boîte anti-magie. J'érige mon bouclier d'Occlumancie. Je mets le diadème dans la boîte et on se tire d'ici.

HP – Et si on demandait directement que le diadème de Serdaigle soit dans la boîte.

Alors là, je suis scié.

HG – Bien joué, Harry!

SS – Le Seer nous surpasse tous. Désormais, c'est toi le chef.

Je lui fais signe de passer devant.

HP – C'était juste une intuition.

SS – Ne fais pas le modeste, accepte les compliments. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite, Chef?

HP – On va chez Severus chercher le médaillon.

Le Chat veut visiter mon antre.

*...*

SS – La citadelle du misanthrope... Comment vous trouvez?

Échange de regards gênés.  
Chatounet remet droit ma gravure.

HG – Tu laisses tes stores baissés parce que tu n'aimes pas tes voisins ou c'est la vue qui te dérange?

SS – Quels voisins? Quelle vue? Personne ne doit découvrir que j'habite ici.

Regards incertains, bien sûr que je plaisante.

SS – Cet appartement doit rester dans la pénombre. Je suis allergique à la lumière. Quand je vais au soleil, je brille.

Chatounet rigole enfin.  
Je monte les stores.  
Mimi regarde par la fenêtre.

HG – Au moins, le quartier est calme.

Je ricane.

HP – Une température optimale de 35 degrés...

J'ouvre les fenêtres.

SS – Salazar et moi, nous sommes frileux.

HP – Ton cactus.

SS – S'il n'est pas au chaud, il déprime et perd ses piques.

HP – Dis-lui ne plus s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

SS – Il fait ses griffes. Je l'ai dressé pour garder la maison. Il est carnivore, mais il ne bouffe que du poulet. Il aime surtout ronger les os.

HP – Il est magnifique. J'adore les plantes exotiques. Il aime les câlins?

SS – Il faut le caresser entre les piques.

Chatounet le drague.

HP – Hello Salazar, t'es tout seul dans le quartier, tu as l'air en bonne forme. Toi et ton proprio vous vous ressemblez, piquant.

SS – Asseyez-vous où vous pouvez, je vais faire du thé.

Chatounet s'installe sur le divan, il prend un coussin et le triture.  
Mimi reste debout et observe la bibliothèque.

*...*

HG – C'est le paradis, Tu as combien de livres? Que des éditions originales?

SS – Trop. Les livres anciens ont plus de gueule.

HG – Je dirais environ 3'000.

HP – Dont 2'999-livres-de-potions.

SS – Et le 3'000ème?

HP – Kamasutra.

SS – Je n'ai pas que ça.

HP – Accio livres érotiques.

Un rayonnage dégringole.  
Il prend un bouquin et souffle dessus.

HP – Je vais m'occuper de compter ceux-là.

Il se met en tailleur sur le tapis et commence à lire.

HP – La-langue-est-revêtue-d'un-épithélium-des-glandes-qui-se-gonflent... Mmh-sexy!

HG – Tu les ranges comment?

HP – Par-collection. Derrière-la-bibliothèque,-il-y-a-un-passage-secret-qui-mène-à-la-Batcave.

Comment il sait pour le passage secret.

SS – Non Seer, c'est mon laboratoire de potions.

HG – Allons voir!

HP – Pour le déclencher, c'est soit le Petit-Prince, soit Slope.

SS – Non.

Il regarde la bibliothèque en grimaçant.

HP – Ça va prendre un certain temps.

SS – Concentre-toi, Seer. C'est logique.

Il ferme les yeux et plisse le front.

HP – Dante! Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez toute espérance.

Je ricane.

SS – Ali Baba et les Quarante Voleurs. Sésame ouvre-toi.

Mimi ravie, Chatounet, intérêt poli.  
Je lui donne le philtre revigorant, il le renifle.

HP – Non merci.

SS – Bois mon petit chaton, ta prédiction a épuisé tes ressources.

HP – Miaah. Tu pourrais le diluer dans du lait?

SS – Ça perdrait son effet. Si tu le bois, je te donne un baiser.

HP – D'accord, le baiser d'abord.

Je secoue la tête.

HG – Franchement Harry, soit un homme, bouche-toi le nez et descend ça cul sec. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait cet après-midi, Potions?

Pas une once de romantisme.

SS – Vous deux, je vous apprends l'Occlumancie. On fait un tournus avec les livres des Horcruxes, pas plus d'une heure. Après ça influe sur le moral. Remettez-moi à 36 quand ça sera mon tour. 36 résiste mieux que moi mais il est chiant. Quand je serais à nouveau un vieux con, ne vous laissez pas impressionner.

HG – 36 n'est pas un vieux con, il est juste raisonnable et mesuré. Toi tu parles à tort et à travers et tu fais n'importe quoi.

SS – Mimi a le béguin pour le vieux. Elle aime les fossiles.

HG – Ça change de l'école enfantine.

SS – Beuuuh!

HP – Et si on mangeait?

*...*

HP – Recherche-homme-habile-de-ses-mains-pour-remplacer-la-vis-du-tiroir-de-ma-cuisine.

SS – Je t'engage, Monsieur Bricolo. Tu fais à manger aussi?

HG – Même si je suis un Maître des potions, je ne sais pas me faire cuire un œuf.

SS – Si je sais!

HP – Crêpe party?

HG – Je vais t'aider.

HP – 200 g de farine, 4 oeufs, 4 dl de lait, moi-j'en-met-4,2.-Vous-avez-lu-mon-best-seller,-500-recettes-de-cuisine-corrigées-par-Savaris-Slipe?

SS – Je vais vous aider aussi.

Je verse en regardant par la fenêtre, j'arrête juste avant que le pot déborde.

SS – Voilà 9 dl de lait. 'Vous êtes un mollusque'? J'ai un déficit d'attention.

HP – 'Vous êtes consternant'.

Il contracte tous les muscles de son visage.  
Je reverse le lait dans la bouteille.

SS – Et aussi le livre donne de mauvaises instructions.

HG – Laissez reposer la pâte une heure, vous le faites vous?

SS/HP – Non.

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

HG – Aurevoir, 24.

Mimi lui fait une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.  
Je fais mine de faire une autre prophétie.

HP – 24 apprendra l'Occlumancie à Harry Potter. S'il ne le fait pas, le monde sera détruit... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

24 rigole.

HG – Tu me prends pour une imbécile. Je ne te laisse pas seul avec lui. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

SS – Notre amour est impossible mon petit poulet, renie le commandant-chef et abdique ton nom ou si tu ne le veux pas jure de m'aimer et je ne serais plus un vieux con.

Il me prend dans ses bras.  
Envie de pleurer.  
Je fais mine d'essuyer mes larmes.

HG – Tu le reverras, ton imbécile, mais pas pour donner les cours.

HP – Je t'aime...

SS – Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

HP – Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

HG – Oh allez! Là vous faites exprès!

SS – Je ne te dis pas adieu et je te laisse à 17 pour que tu puisses faire de la magie. Statera in statera rejuvenate, Statera in statera rejuvenate, Statera in statera rejuvenate, Statera in statera rejuvenate, Statera in statera rejuvenate, Statera in statera rejuvenate, Statera in statera rejuvenate, Statera in statera rejuvenate, Statera in statera rejuvenate, Statera in statera rejuvenate, Statera in statera rejuvenate...

'Je suis un adulte responsable'.  
Godzilla qui clignote.

SS – 10 points pour Gryffondor. Tu m'as bien cadré, à part hier soir, où tu as failli me redonner ma baguette.

Il lui serre la main.

HG – Je sais, désolée.

SS – En parlant de baguette?

Elle la lui rend.  
Lui, sourire en coin.

SS – Nous prenons le laboratoire, toi, le salon. Je viens te chercher dans une heure.

HG – Merci. À tout à l'heure...

Il hoche la tête, puis, prend ma main, déclenche le passage et ferme la porte.

SS – Bla bla bla, bla bla bla, bla bla bla.

Il tend l'oreille...

SS – C'est bon.

Je rigole.

HP – Severus?!

Il m'attire contre lui.

SS – Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas te laisser impressionner.

Je blottis ma tête contre sa poitrine.  
Il caresse mon oreille.

SS – Une sieste avant l'Occlumancie?

Je me retiens de hocher trop vivement la tête.  
Ça pourrait être un test.

SS – Mais si tu n'as pas envie... Après tout, je suis un fossile.

Hochement de tête convulsif.  
Je lui grimpe dessus.

HP – Si si. J'ai cru que tu charriais le gosse. C'est toi qui me fais le plus d'effet.

SS – Tu dis ça à tous mes moi pour les mettre en émoi. 17 ans, c'est les hormones. En vrai, tu préfères 24.

HP – C'est toi le vrai. Je suis tombé amoureux de l'original.

SS – Attention, tu vas vexer 24. Ils sont tous à l'intérieur. Avant de te rencontrer, je n'en avais pas conscience. J'étais vide, le coeur froid.

HP – Je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous.

SS – Bien, tout le monde est content. Ferme les yeux et accroche-toi... Ouvre-les.

La chambre de moine, toute petite.  
Le lit double acajou dans une alcôve.  
Une incitation à la débauche.

HP – Pas de serpents?

Il me fait un tapis, je m'agenouille.  
Il me prend la main.

SS – Relève-toi, Seer, tu mérites mieux.

HP – J'aime ta chambre. Envie de rajouter des coussins sur le lit et peut-être une tenture de serpents là au mur.

SS – Tu te contentes de peu. Des tentures, je t'en mets 2. Rouge et vert, la réunion du griffon et du serpent. Les coussins je t'en mets une rangée. De toute façon, on va les déranger.

HP – Tu veux me vieillir pour le cycle 2?

SS – Essayons de faire connaissance à nos vrais âges d'abord. Désolé, je suis moins guilleret. Un peu renfermé. C'est la vie qui m'a rendu comme ça.

HP – Non, tu es à croquer.

SS – Et si on abandonnait 26/26 et qu'on dînait tous les deux, ce soir?

Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure.

HP – Oui.

SS – Oui?

HP – Je veux dire, c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde.

SS – Tu baratines? Je te taquine. Dans un endroit calme...

HP – Ça te gêne d'être vu avec un adolescent.

SS – Un peu, je t'avoue. Tu es beau, mais trop jeune pour moi. Je ne sais pas te mentir. Je ne sais pas te flatter non plus. Désolé, mon coeur. Et aussi je suis timide. Il va falloir que tu me sortes de ma coquille, imite-moi.

HP – Même-si-j'ai-une-demi-douzaine-d'amants,-je-dors-dans-une-chambre-de-moine...

SS – On fait ça à l'hôtel. C'est moins personnel. À toi, je montre tout... Et ça?

Il ouvre l'armoire.  
Vestons noirs et chemises blanches, quelques vestes et basta.

HP –Je-n'ai-pas-encore-inventé-la-couleur.-Tu-vois-c'est-comme-ça-qu'on-range-ses-affaires,-à-l'équerre!

Il rigole.

SS – Je t'aime Chatounet.

HP – Je t'aime Severus. Apprends-moi-la-Science-subtile-du-repassage.

SS – Plus tard, d'abord embrasse-moi. Pas le front, sinon je boude pour de bon.

Je prends sa main et j'embrasse la croix.  
Il secoue la tête.

SS – Tu es froid.

HP – Je m'échauffe.

SS – Tu as peur de moi? Moi j'ai peur de toi, tu me fais trop ressentir. Si je descends, c'est encore pire.

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le lit.

HP – Moi j'ai peur de te décevoir.

SS – Ça risque pas. La branlette c'était bien, si ça t'aide, imagine que je suis un grand gamin.

HP – C'était pas nous la branlette. À 36, le gosse ressort plus.

SS – 24 parle trop pour lui laisser la place, c'est un poseur. Nous on n'a fait que s'embrasser, deux fois. La première, j'étais comme dans un cocon, j'aimerais y retourner. Embrasse-moi.

Sa main cajole ma nuque.  
Yeux dans les yeux.  
Je grimpe à califourchon sur ses genoux.

HP – Montre-moi comment tu fais.

SS – Moi j'aime titiller.

Baisers bouche fermée.  
Des frissons dans tout le corps.  
Des effleurements.  
Je me blottis contre lui.  
Il frotte ses lèvres contre les miennes.  
Ma langue pointe vers l'entrée.

Du bout de la langue, des cercles et des points à n'en plus finir.  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

SS – Un collier de perles pour mon chéri, 2 mètres de long, si tu en as assez, reprends les rênes.

HP – Je m'en servirais pour nous attacher ensemble.

Je trace nos deux noms, SS+HP=

Sa réponse, une ligne de points d'interrogation.

HP – Tout faux, double cornet boule banane.

Des coeurs. Des coeurs. Des coeurs. Des coeurs. Des coeurs. Des coeurs. Des coeurs. Des coeurs.

SS – À l'infini.

∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞  
Mon corps ondule contre lui, des coups de bassin.

HP – Je te veux. Enlevons tous.

SS – D'abord le cocon. Je suis moins bien fait. Fais-moi fondre.

Comment j'ai fait la première fois?  
Le climax, je lui déclarais mon amour.  
C'est toi que j'aime, c'est toi que je veux.  
Le coeur tremblant, les lèvres en feu.  
Personne, personne, personne que toi.  
Je suis fou de toi, Severus.

HP – C'était ça?

SS – Mmmmmmmh. Mmmmmmmh.

Il enlève mon t-shirt. J'enlève le sien.  
Je n'ai que la peau sur les os.  
Toi tu es plus moelleux.  
Peau contre peau, enfin.  
Il cesse de rougir.

Sa langue a fini de titiller, une autre danse plus douce.  
J'ouvre les yeux, les siens sont fermés.  
'Je suis détendu pour la première fois de ma vie'.  
Je ne veux pas en perdre une miette.

SS – Je sens que tu m'observes, petit-malin. Legilimens. Non. Montre-moi ta porte.

Mon cerveau qui part en vrille, des images, pas une de bonne.  
Il rigole.

HP – Comment on fait quand on a un cerveau hyperactif?

Il me masse la tête du bout des doigts.

SS – Il est charmant ton imaginaire, mais pour l'Occlumancie, il va falloir calmer ça. Un cours de méditation? Laisse passer tes pensées et concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Une fois que tu as réussi à te mettre à distance de tes pensées, tu pourras te concentrer sur l'image de la porte.

HP – Attends, une autre prophétie me vient : Harry Potter maîtrisera l'Occlumancie dans 150 ans, s'il n'est pas mort avant.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

SS – Ça viendra avec l'entraînement, tu t'exerces un quart d'heure chaque jour, matin, midi et soir... Dans une semaine, on réessaie... En attendant, Protego.

HP – Je pourrais faire un croquis de la porte, ça m'aiderait à la visualiser. On est reparti sur le cours d'Occlumancie!

SS – Ça n'arriverait pas, si tu gardais les yeux fermés quand tu m'embrasses.

HP – Le cours de langue, ça me revient! Ne pas garder les yeux ouverts.

Il ricane.

SS – Ça viendra avec l'entraînement.

HP – Deux-heures-matin-midi-et-soir,-tu-te-concentres-sur-ma-langue-et-rien-d'autre.

SS – Et pour la suite du programme?

HP – La fellation... C'est tout ce que j'ai.

Il rigole.

SS – Page 229... La langue commence par lécher le dôme du gland, puis elle glisse sur la couronne en faisant des petites pointes...

HP – Attends.

Accio stylo bloc.  
Sur le bloc, plein d'annotations de potions.

SS – Prends une page vierge.

HP – La-fe-lla-tion. C'est où la couronne?

Il s'agenouille.  
Je lui refile des coussins.

SS – Merci Chatounet.

Il déboutonne ma braguette, enlève jeans et caleçon.

SS – Tiens tu as mis le mauve, aujourd'hui. Je te montre, continue de noter.

Sa langue s'attarde sur chaque partie.

SS – Dôme... couronne... frein...

HP – Je vais faire un schémaaaaaaaaaaaah.

SS – Joues... sillon... fourreau.

L'épée est ravie.  
Je suis au paradis.

HP – Recommeeence depuis le débuuut, j'ai rien suiviiii.

SS – Quel cancre. Montre-moi le schéma... Si tu as suivi. 20 points, on continue...

HP – Révisons pour être sûûûûûr!

SS – Dôme. Couronne. Frein. Joues. Sillon. Fourreau... La langue titille le frein... les joues...

HP – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

SS – Puis, lèche l'ensemble du gland... Sur toutes les faces du fourreau... puis de la base au gland...

HP – Severuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!

SS – Professeur. Le long de... Cette ligne.

HP – King-Kong va jouïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïr!

Il rigole et s'éloigne.

SS – Laissons reposer King-Kong.

HP – Il a tendance à s'emballer. À propos de m'emballer, ce que tu me fais c'est terrible!

Il le caresse de l'index.

SS – Il est beau ton macaque, j'aimerais le même modèle sans les poils.

HP – Prends-le! Je te le donne!

SS – J'en prendrais soin... Jamais vu une queue aussi ferme, la mienne est plus capricieuse. Je te montre une petite astuce au cas où... Tu as deux points qui stimulent l'érection... Le point A ici et le point B, là... soit tu les masses comme ça... soit tu presses le bouton...

HP – Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!

SS – Une fois que tu as bien titillé avec ta langue. Tu fais la même chose avec les lèvres... Des baisers sur le gland... puis les lèvres glissent sur lui.

HP – Stop. Je t'avertis que si tu me prends dans ta bouche, je pars.

SS – Pense à la leçon...

HP – Ça m'excite encore plus!

SS – J'espère que tu as tout noté.

HP – Oui! J'ai fait des croquiiis!

SS – Bravo l'Artiste! Si tu jouïs, tant pis, laisse-toi aller. Préviens-moi juste avant, je n'avale pas, je vais juste goûter... Le gland pris entre les lèvres, elles le serrent avec de petits pincements...

HP – Attention! Ça va partiiiiiiiiiir!

Sans prévenir, il prend King Kong dans sa bouche.

HP – Ohh! OHHHHH! Ohhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhh!... King Kong a jouïïïïïïïïïï.

Il rigole.

SS – Toi t'es vocal! Viens dans mes bras mon petit Chat... Merde le sort de silence! Cette fois, on est cuit!

Je me pelotonne contre lui.

HP – Mmmmmmmmmmmh, verrouille la porte.

SS – PortalClaustrum, Repello Inimicum, Salveo Maleficia, Protego Horribilis Totalum Lashlabask Fianto Duri Maxima.

HP – Et le prince des enfers?

SS – Pas pour Mimi. Montre-moi tes croquis. On dirait des plans de construction. Je n'y comprends rien. On doit être 2, il me semble et ça va nous prendre une bonne demi-heure. Tu dors?

HP – Non, non. La-fe-lla-tion.-je-suis-spécialiste-j'ai-mémorisé-le-bouquin. Ne rougis pas, je fais ça parce que je balise.

SS – Interrogation-surprise-les parties-du-pénis.

Je rigole.

HP – Je peux avoir mon antisèche.

SS – Non.

HP – Mais, Professeur, j'ai rien eu le temps d'étudier.

SS – Tu n'as qu'à faire comme d'habitude, improviser. À genoux. Dis-moi si j'en fais trop, le nom de code pour stop, c'est belladone. Tiens prends des coussins aussi.

Je lui enlève son pantalon.

HP – Ce-qui-dans-le-langage-victorien-des-plantes-signifie?

Je lui enlève son caleçon.

SS – C'est un poison.

Face à son érection, un blanc.

HP – Continue de me parler, ça me calme.

Je crois qu'il a commencé par lécher le dessus.

SS – La-belladone-est-une-plante-herbarcée-viiivace. Ouiii ce que tu me fait, ça me plaît. De-la-famille. Là! Oui là! Iciii! La-famille-des-on s'en branle! Oui tu peux me branler, mais si tu mélanges je-te-déduis-des-points, je déconne, j'aime continue, retour à la fe-llaaaahhhh-tion, là tu-montes-dans-le-classement. Cerise-du-diable, toi c'est plutôt cerise sur le gâteau. Mais t'es diaboliiique. Directement dans la bouche, non qu'elle reste dedans, tant mieux! Je t'ai pas montré ça, mais tu fais biiien. Mieux que bien. Elle est toxiiique la plante. Je vais arrêter de parler de ça, t'es débloqué. Ohhh le fantasme! Toi sous mon bureau, imagine, je donne le cours et tu me fais ça en catimini, je pleure de joie. Oui ça c'est le point B, mais elle risque pas de débander. Je te prendrais bien en peinture, en nature aussi, d'habituuude, je suis plutôt passiiif. Si t'en as marre de mes élucubrations et que tu veux me faire jouïr, presse B. Ne rigole pas, c'est vrai. Non ça c'est Aaah, t'as-pas-suivi, mais ça marche aussiii! Assez du prof, je t'aime mon petit chat si tu continues, je vais gicler dans ta bouche. Te force pas à avaler, ça va paaartir. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Avale pas tout, y'en a 3 litres. Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohh! 20 sur 20 t'es un génie, mon chéri. Donne-moi ton épaule que j'y blottisse ma tête.


	9. Chapter 9

**Résumé du chapitre 8: 24 et le moine**

SS à 24, HP à 21 et HG à 22 se rendent à Poudlard pour récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor et le diadème. Les trois devinent le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore. SS convainc Fumseck de lui laisser emporter l'épée de Gyffondor. HG confie à Fumseck la lettre d'avertissement à transmettre à Dumbledore. Les trois empruntent des livres sur les Horcruxes dans sa bibliothèque. SS profite que le Directeur soit absent pour explorer son bureau et se défouler sur sa némésis, le siège royal, sous le regard réprobateur de HG. Les trois convainquent Helena, le fantôme de Serdaigle, de leur indiquer la cachette du diadème. HP propose de placer directement le diadème dans une boîte anti-magie pour ne pas que l'Horcruxe essaie de les tenter. Les trois se rendent chez Severus et visitent les lieux en charriant le propriétaire. HG refuse que SS/24 et HP restent seul ensemble pour le cours d'occlumancie car, selon elle, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Elle veut remettre SS à 36, car elle trouve SS/24 irresponsable. SS/24 prévient HP de ne pas se laisser impressionner quand celui-ci sera redevenu un vieux con. HP à 17 ans et SS à 35 se retrouvent en tête à tête. SS propose à HP de s'apprivoiser à leurs véritables âges et de dîner en amoureux le soir à 17/35. Le cours d'occlumancie est oublié en faveur d'un cours de langue suivi du cycle 2, comment faire une fellation.

 **Chapitre 9 : Le modèle**

 **Severus Snape**

Chatounet a sorti le grand jeu.  
Pantalon, veston marine et comme une friandise, le nœud papillon à motifs triangulaires.  
Quand il est sapé comme ça, le grand frère pointe le bout de son nez.

Quel âge j'ai? Le double.  
Dommage, 10 ans d'écart, ça ferait moins tache.  
Il faudra s'habituer, je ne vais pas rajeunir.  
On sera un couple mal assorti et j'aurais toujours peur de le perdre.

J'ai copié son fantasme, chemise avec les premiers boutons déboutonnés, costume anthracite.  
Au dernier moment, j'ai ajouté une pochette assortie à son noeud pap.  
Ce garçon est à moi, pas touche.

Dans la rue, il marche un peu voûté, les mains dans les poches.  
Les yeux droits devant lui.  
Impression d'être en course d'école.

HP – Ton look est fantastique.

Je fais mine de bouder.

SS – Tu ne m'as pas regardé... Toi aussi tu es bien sapé.

Coup d'œil discret, il me titille.  
Je me rapproche.

Envie de l'agripper.  
Le bras en accolade, d'une autre époque.  
La main dans le dos, paternaliste.

Je lui coupe la route.  
Planté devant lui: 'J'ai une main en trop dans cette histoire'.  
La main tendue, sourire gêné, Godzilla droite comme un i, j'attends.

Enfin, un sourire.  
Il sort sa main de sa poche et l'essuie sur son pantalon.  
Sa paume des mains froide et moite. Je m'en fiche, je la prends.  
Crise d'angoisse? Je trace des cœurs dans sa paume.

SS – Il n'y a pas de quoi baliser.

J'aurais dû mettre des guillemets à baliser, je ne parle pas comme ça.

HP – C'est mon premier rendez-vous, j'ai un peu la frousse.

Le restaurant est à côté, je fais un détour.

SS – Marchons jusqu'à ce que ça passe, essaie de respirer.

HP – Comment on fait déjà?

SS – La-respiration-sert-au-renouvellement-d'air-dans-les-poumons. Elle comprend deux temps, l'inspiration avec l'entrée d'air dans les poumons et l'expiration avec la sortie. In-spi-ra-tion.

Il rigole.

HP – Merci Professeur... Tu m'impressionnes.

Regard furtif.

SS – Toi tu me rends fou. Tu m'as presque regardé.

Il me dévore des yeux.

HP – Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi.

Transpercé.  
C'était prévu ça? Il rougit un peu, il rougit beaucoup.  
Le grand blanc, je ne suis pas si sentimental.  
Incapable de répondre, je baisse les yeux.

HP – Ex-pi-ra-tion.

Je souffle.  
Droit dans les yeux, comme une flèche:

SS – Toi, tu as réveillé le mien, Chaton.

Je lui serre la main.  
Une contraction dans ma poitrine.  
Oublions les compliments, je vais y passer.

HP – Où on va?

SS – Au Valhalla... J'aime les jolis noms... Un petit café, très typé, intime... Des tartes et du cidre.

Il hoche la tête en souriant.

HP – On dirait un haïku.

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

Main dans la main, je me sens accompagné.  
Je me demande s'il amène ses amants ici.  
Trop nerveux pour lui demander.  
Il lit dans mes pensées.

SS – C'est un endroit tranquille, j'y vais pour cogiter.

Il me tient la porte.  
Je préférerais qu'il rentre en premier.  
Sa main, impossible de la lâcher.

Le décor est magnifique, des chandeliers, du bois, des murs menthes, une banquette en cuir, des petites tables et des tabourets. Au fond de la salle, un sofa rouge avec des coussins en peau de bête.

Je lorgne le sofa, mais il s'est déjà assis à l'opposé.  
Sur le tabouret c'est trop loin, un univers entre nous.  
Je le colle sur la banquette.  
Regard de chaton pour l'attendrir.

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

Je lui ouvre la porte.  
La galanterie, oui ça se fait encore.  
Le vieux jeu squatte le banc.  
Chatounet aussi, l'étiquette rien à cirer.

Une table carrée à deux.  
Je les rassemble. Une table au carré.  
Chatounet accroché à ma main.  
Sourire gêné aux habitués.  
Nous sommes jeunes mariés.

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

Le serveur nous propose, si nous voulons rester assis côte à côte, de nous installer plutôt dans le sofa.  
Je hoche la tête convulsivement.  
Severus, sourire en coin, attaché à ma main.  
Je le traîne à l'autre bout de la salle.

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

En exposition sur le canapé, Chatounet est satisfait.  
Grand sourire. Au milieu des coussins, il ronronne presque.  
Sa tête plongée dans le menu.  
Il est mignon.

HP – Qu'est-ce qui est bon ici?

SS – Toutes les tartes.

HP – Je vais prendre celle aux poivrons et toi?

SS – Saumon.

HP – On pourrait faire moitié-moitié.

SS – Elles sont petites, je te ferais goûter un bout.

Le serveur prend notre commande.  
Silence de recueillement.  
Il tripote ma main.

HP – Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes comme musique?

Je n'avouerais jamais.  
N'importe quel groupe de Rock.  
Les barbus, le dirigeable...

SS – ZZ Top... Led Zeppelin... A.C.D.C. R.E.M.

L'alphabet est complet.

HP – Moi que du classique. Richard Wagner. Chopin, Zimmer. Ma préférée c'est l'Anneau des Nibelungen.

Comment il s'appelle Chopin. Charles? Emmanuel?  
Zimmer, je ne vois pas qui c'est.  
Le connaisseur opine du bonnet.

HP – La Carpe de Schubert.

Non c'est pas ça.  
La Truite!

HP – Ode à la marche. Le Cavalier sans tête au clair de lune. Rhapsodie en ut. Le Déjeuner des Amants. Introduction.

Rien à voir, il me mène en bateau.  
Je me marre.

SS – Prélude. Et en vrai?

HP – Ok Go, Fountains of Wayne, Smash Mouth, Arctic Monkeys, New Pornographers.

Aucune idée.  
Je fais semblant de juger.  
'Je suis un imposteur qui s'imite lui-même'.

HP – C'est de la pop pour adolescent. J'aime les chansons à texte... «C-C-C-Cinnamon lips and candy kisses, on my tongue. Fun! Meet your new beau, oh... I've never felt this way before. You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be. I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see. You're all I want and I've waited for so long. And I know that you think it's just a fantasy. It's not passing fascination now, it's obsession.»*

 _*Lèvres cannelle et baisers sucrés sur ma langue. On s'amuse! Rencontre ton nouveau Beau, oh ... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Tu sais, je ne suis plus un petit garçon. J'ai grandi, chéri, tu ne le vois pas? Tu es tout ce que je veux et que j'ai attendu depuis si longtemps. Et je sais que tu penses que c'est juste un fantasme. Mais ce n'est pas un intérêt passager, c'est une obsession._

SS – «Even if the seasons go round and round and we're captive on the carousel of time?»*

 _*Même si les saisons tournent et tournent et que nous sommes captifs dans le carrousel du temps?_

HP – Elliott Smith? Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que le temps n'existe pas.

SS – Joni Mitchell. J'écoute de la musique de lavette. Kate Bush. Loreena Mckennitt. Maggie Reilly. Que des femmes, trop vieilles pour que tu les connaisses.

HP – Madonna, Cher, Cyndi Lauper?

SS – La dernière passe encore, les autres sont trop brusques... Zimmer?

HP – Hans, il fait des musiques de film. Pirates des caraïbes, Sherlock Holmes, Gladiator. Je connais aussi toutes les musiques des dessins animés Disney.

Je rigole.

SS – «On ne voyait que trop que le prince était charmant, que je ne pouvais aimer que lui...»

Sous la table, son pied remonte le long de ma cheville.  
Jambes entrelacées.  
Caresses illicites.

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

Au mur, le tableau d'un bateau viking dans la tourmente.  
Le capitaine sur le pont.  
Un dragon qui vole au-dessus.

HP – Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Sourire en coin.

SS – C'est fantastique.

Il découpe sa tarte au saumon de façon méthodique.  
En 2, en 4, en 8.  
On dirait qu'il va faire une potion avec.

HP – Je peux avoir un seizième de ta tarte?

Il rigole, coupe une des parts en deux.  
Parfaitement égale.  
Il me fait signe d'avancer mon assiette.

HP – Ton peintre préféré?

SS – Edward Hopper. Les âmes égarées dans le café.

HP – Les oiseaux de nuit? Dans ses tableaux, ils ont toujours l'air seuls.

SS – C'était la même chose pour moi avant de te connaître. Les Nénuphars, Monet ou Manet?

HP – Monet, presque sûr... Moi aussi, je me sentais isolé. Avec toi c'est comme si j'avais retrouvé du sens. Pissarro ou Picasso?

SS – Aucun des deux. Idem, maintenant je me sens utile. Mondrian?

HP – Trop carré. Comment tu vois ta vie, après?

SS – Une petite bicoque, toi, moi, une existence paisible. Mimi qui vient prendre le thé de temps en temps. Tu fais des prédictions pour gagner ta vie et tu me dis quoi faire la mienne. Salvator Dali?

HP – Juste la moustache. J'oublierais Poudlard, Dumbledore est indétrônable, tu viens de lui sauver la vie. Il te manipule, ne te laisse plus avoir, deviens ton propre maître. Abandonne le rôle d'espion, tu as assez donné. Tu n'as plus envie d'avoir de patron ni de recevoir des ordres. Au lieu d'écrire un livre, fabrique-les toi tes potions parfaites et tu gagneras ta vie.

SS – Tout juste, Seer... J'ai une autre question, à propos de toi et moi sur la durée.

HP – Tu as peur à cause de la différence d'âge. Tu penses que je vais te quitter, alors que je suis fou de toi. Regarde-toi comme je te vois et tout ira bien.

SS – Tu n'auras connu que moi, je devrais te laisser faire d'autres expériences.

HP – Je suis romantique. Je te vois comme mon âme sœur, si tu me proposes d'aller voir ailleurs, tu me brises le cœur.

SS – Et le mariage, c'est raisonnable?

HP – Tu auras besoin que je porte une bague, mais je te serais fidèle de toute façon. Moi j'ai peur de ne pas être à ton niveau intellectuellement.

SS – Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu es intuitif et tu devines tout. Tout ce que tu viens de dire, c'est vrai. Où on en était?

HP – Peintre préféré...

SS – Pollock fait des tâches, Warhol de la soupe et je déteste Miro aussi. Klimt, à la rigueur, et Van Gogh, les tableaux de nuits.

HP – Mes préférés c'est Hundertwasser et Chagall, les couleurs sont vibrantes.

Je lui montre sur l'iphone.  
Il rigole devant le couple qui flotte.

SS – Tu me fais décoller aussi.

HP – Si mon animagus est un oiseau, on pourra voler ensemble.

SS – Tu es un chat, résigne-toi, tu me suivras en balais.

HP – Je suis toujours emballé avec toi... J'ai envie de faire ton portrait. À tous les âges et à poil.

SS – 24 est partant.

HP – Je l'imagine avec le sceptre de Gryffondor et une érection. Toi aussi, je veux te croquer. Les bras en croix devant la poitrine...

SS – Une couverture sur le reste, tu ne verras rien.

HP – Partageons un fondant et allons-y, je me sens inspiré.

SS – Je n'ai pas dit oui.

HP – On peut négocier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il réfléchit.  
Un grand blanc.  
Il rigole.

SS – Je suis comblé... Ne me quitte pas.

 _*...*_

 **Severus Snape**

L'artiste me tend un peignoir.

SS – Je préfère garder le costard.

HP – Selon les termes du contrat...

SS – Commence par dessiner le haut, si ça me plaît, tu verras la suite.

Grand sourire, il tourne autour de moi.

HP – Ton bon profil?

SS – Je n'en ai pas. Ce n'est pas un nez, c'est une péninsule.

HP – Moi, je l'adore, je trouve qu'il te donne du chien. Tu es si expressif, ma muse.

Je redresse la tête.

SS – Tu es amoureux de moi ou de ma tronche?

HP – Les deux. J'aime ton visage. Tu es un homme complexe, ça me fascine.

SS – Laquelle tu veux?

HP – Toutes! Joyeux?

SS – Je n'ai que Timide, Prof ou Grincheux.

HP – Bonne idée, je vais dessiner les sept.

SS – On avait dit un seul. Tu commences par lequel?

HP – Celui qui vient. En noir blanc, comme ta gravure.

SS – La position?

HP – À la Hopper.

Assis sur le lit, jambes repliées, je regarde pensivement par la fenêtre.

HP – Je vais en faire un en costard aussi.

L'artiste est inspiré, on en a pour la soirée.  
Premier croquis, regard baissé, bouche pincée, pas terrible.

Et si j'essaie de sourire.  
Non, c'est pire.

SS – Déride-moi.

Il m'embrasse, s'arrête au milieu et crayonne à toute vitesse.

HP – Ne bouge plus, je tiens joyeux.

Ma gueule d'imbécile amoureux, capturée.

SS – C'est pas dérider ça, c'est exciter. Embrasse-moi encore.

Il me fait signe de patienter.  
Sourire en coin, il le croque.

SS – Tu devrais changer d'angle aussi.

Il se penche vers moi, un bisou sur le pif.  
Il recule pour voir ce que ça donne.  
Je boude.  
Chatounet griffonne en hochant la tête.

Je rigole.  
Il prend une autre feuille.  
Non, on va voir mes dents.  
Bouche fermée, sourire gêné.

HP – Timide est charmant.

Les feuilles défilent.  
Il les balance sur le lit.  
Je rassemble les preuves.

*...*

HP – Prof, 'Je suis un criminel recherché'.

Je ricane.

HP – Non ça c'est 24.

SS – C'est le même.

Rictus de psychopathe et tronche d'imbécile.  
Jamais plus je la referais celle-ci.

SS – Et celle-là, tu la connais?

Je fais n'importe quoi.  
Le côté gauche est d'accord, le droite non.  
Décode ça Dugland.

HP – Simplet? 'Je veux te piéger, mais je n'ai pas le contrôle de mon visage'... Prof, 'Vous êtes consternant'.

Jusqu'à quel point je dois descendre la bouche.

HP – Presque.

SS – Au maximum, je peux te faire: 'Vous êtes un babouin-barbouilleur'. Prof est mort, tu l'as assez dessiné en cours. La muse en a raz le pompon. Montre-moi tes notes de potions.

HP – Un faucon les a mangés.

SS – Accio dessins de Severus Snape.

Un paquet de feuilles éparses.  
On pourrait faire un recueil avec.

SS – Prends-en soin, un peu.

Je me demande s'il y a 'Je suis Maître dans l'Art des Potions'.  
Je vais pouvoir réviser avant la rentrée.

Le prof, le prof, le prof, le prof, le prof...  
Grimaces et gueules de con.

Quelques intrus, toi et moi, pure imagination.  
La détention qui dérape. Main dans la main. On s'embrasse. Je te prends sur le bureau. Je préfère ceux dans le lit.

SS – C'est quoi ça?

HP – Des fantasmes.

SS – Je suis désolé d'avoir été imbuvable avec toi. Chéri, je peux dupliquer ceux-ci?

Grand sourire, il hoche la tête.

SS – Tu as un porte-document?

HP – Tu veux une étiquette aussi?

SS – Si tu as.

Il rigole.  
Sur le dossier, le gougnafier trace le texte d'origine au feutre noir.

SS – Non, il m'en faut un neuf. Accio étiquettes. Tu fais ça n'importe comment, laisse-moi faire.

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

Ecriture Century Gothic 12.  
Il repasse sur toutes les lettres.  
On dirait qu'il joue sa vie.  
'Je suis si maniaque que ça en devient comique'.

C'est vrai que je devrais mieux les ranger.

HP – Tu me fais une étiquette pour moi aussi?

Il m'imite, un gros trait sur l'étiquette, il écrit en vitesse.  
Grimace. Non, il ne peut pas.  
Il prend une étiquette vierge.

Je vais dessiner le maniaque en attendant.

*...*

SS – J'ai fini la tienne.

Mon nom calligraphié, un cœur avec une tête de piques, des moulures.

HP – C'est parfait, mon chéri.

Il est trognon.  
Ne pas sourire.

SS – Tu te moques.

Là, je ne peux plus me retenir.

HP – Tu es adorable, chéri. Comment ça se passe pour corriger les devoirs de potions?

SS – Ça prend un certain temps... Aide-moi pour mon étiquette.

Il trace le S.  
Je lui fais le e, pour une fois, il est pas trop mal.  
Le v, parfait comme d'habitude.  
Je trace l'autre e. Une petite pointe de dépit.

HP – C'est pas exactement le même que le premier parce que ce sont de faux jumeaux.

Le r, il s'acharne sur la boucle, on a un problème.  
Je n'ai jamais été aussi concentré de ma vie.  
Trop de pression, une rature sur le u.

HP – On peut faire une moulure dessus après. Tu es Maître dans l'art des moulures.

Il secoue la tête.

SS – Pas tant que ça.

HP – Pitié, Severus.

SS – Il va falloir recommencer.

HP – Miaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Il se fout de moi.  
Je lui fais un point sur le nez.  
Pendant qu'il trace la dernière lettre au ralenti, je déboutonne sa chemise.

HP – La pause est finie, montre-moi le reste.

SS – Déshabille-toi aussi.

J'enlève ma chemise.  
J'embrasse son torse.

HP – Les tétons?

SS – Moi j'aime assez mais je suis chatouilleux du nombril.

Je l'effleure.

SS – Ahhh.

HP – Désolé.

SS – À partir de maintenant, tu n'as plus le droit de me toucher, juste de dessiner.

L'intouchable finit de se déshabiller.  
Excité comme jamais.

HP – Pour Grincheux, assis sur le lit, les bras croisés, la couverture sur le reste, il ne veut pas me la montrer.

Sourire amusé.  
Je ne l'ai pas celui-là.  
Je prends une autre feuille.  
Grincheux proteste.

SS – J'en étais sûr, tu ne sais pas t'arrêter. 5 minutes par pose pour le bas. Grincheux, Timide, Joyeux et basta.

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

L'artiste est concentré.  
Coups d'œil alternés entre feuille et modèle.  
Son regard intense, comme s'il cherchait à retranscrire aussi l'intérieur.

Il regarde son œuvre en dodelinant la tête.

SS – Suivant. Celui-là est fini, tu dodelines

HP – Timide est debout devant la fenêtre les bras en croix sur la poitrine, le reste est exposé. Je vais faire le dos aussi.

SS – Deux minutes trente de chaque côté.

HP – Avec ce timing j'ai juste le temps de dessiner les fesses. Quatre minutes.

*...*

SS – À mon tour... Continue de dessiner.

Je tourne autour de lui.  
C'est de face que je le préfère.

Sur sa peau, avec l'index, je trace toutes ses lignes.  
Visage, cou, buste, bras, main.

Coup d'oeil à son dessin, un petit sourire, le regard tendre.  
Bassin, je m'attarde sur l'érection.

HP – Mmmmmmmmmmmh!

Je descends pour tracer les jambes et les pieds.

SS – Je vais l'appeler «l'artiste à croquer».

Je remonte et je le caresse du bout des doigts.

SS – Passons aux ombres.

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

Ce qu'il fait me rend cinglé.  
Trop envie de le toucher.  
Lui rendre la pareille.

La main droite est occupée, mais la gauche trépigne.  
Je la plante dans ses cheveux.

Son regard vacille.

HP – Désolé, je n'ai plus le contrôle de cette extrémité.

Il rigole.  
Envie de lui sauter dans les bras.  
Je laisse tomber le bloc.

Dans son giron.  
Je l'embrasse tendrement.

Il proteste à peine.  
J'augmente la sauce.  
À bout de souffle.

SS – Mmmmmmmh! J'ai oublié de signer.

Il trace ses initiales sur le pied droit.  
Un «Propriété Privé».

HP – Je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi.

Il me serre fort dans ses bras.

SS – Je t'aime mon petit Chaton.


	10. Chapter 10

**Résumé du chapitre 9: Le modèle**

SS à 35 ans et HP à 17 se rendent au café Valhalla pour leur premier rendez-vous en amoureux. SS a des doutes vis-à-vis de leurs différences d'âge tandis que HP est nerveux à la perspective de son premier rendez-vous. SS prend les choses en main pour rassurer HP. Les deux discutent de leurs goûts musicaux, SS prétend qu'il écoute du rock, tandis que HP fait semblant d'apprécier la musique classique. Les deux se dérident, puis, avoue leurs véritables préférences. SS demande conseil au Seer à propos de l'avenir et de leur relation. HP lui conseille de mettre à profit ses propres recettes pour gagner sa vie et le rassure concernant leur différence d'âge. Après le repas, HP propose à SS de faire son portrait dans le plus simple appareil. SS se prête au jeu et rend la pareille à HP en traçant les lignes de son corps de son index. Il signe le pied de HP et ajoute un "Propriété Privée". L'artiste est à lui.

 **Chapitre 10 : Madame Lestrange**

 **Harry Potter**

HP – Severus, pour la suite...

SS – Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

HP – Actif, passif, les deux me branchent.

SS – Si tu veux être passif, ton corps doit s'habituer, je te donnerais des exercices.

HP – Quels genres d'exercices?

SS – Introduction... Une fois par jour. Il faudra couper tes ongles. Dildo 4, du lubrifiant. Dans le bain, les muscles seront plus détendus. Des exercices de respiration et de détente du périnée. Je t'apprendrai 2-3 sorts aussi.

Il m'embrasse le front.  
Je lui dévore la bouche.

HP – Tu viendras avec moi dans le bain?

Il rigole.

SS – Bien sûr.

HP – J'ai beaucoup de chance que tu sois mon premier.

Il sourit.

SS – Je pensais que tu râlerais, tu n'aimes pas les exercices d'habitude. La méditation pour l'occlumancie t'aidera aussi. Je te pousserai à 18, avant c'est du détournement. À quel âge tu préfères que je sois?

HP – Comme maintenant. Tu sais ce que tu fais, c'est rassurant.

SS – Ce qui me fait peur avec toi c'est que tu as été habitué à endurer en silence. Une position de face. Je peux deviner jusqu'à un certain point, mais je préférerais que tu sois à l'aise et que tu ne te gênes pas de tout me dire.

HP – Oui, promis.

SS – Bien. Qu'en pense le Seer?

HP – Si je suis actif, c'est égal... Passif, 26/26, nous prendrons notre pied. 22/30 ce sera plus tendre. 18/34 passeront en dernier jusqu'à ce que tu te détendes.

Il rigole.

SS – J'adore le Seer, il sait tout.

HP – Non, il n'y a pas qu'un seul futur. Je te dis ce que je vois au premier plan sur le moment, mais je peux me gourer. Il y a plusieurs possibilités et les images sont toujours en mouvement.

SS – Peu importe, tu m'épates.

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

SS – Combien tu veux Mimi?

HG – Trois ans. 20/33.

SS – 32, je l'ai mis à 17.

HG – Ça ira quand même.

Statera in statera rejuvenate, Statera in statera rejuvenate , Statera in statera rejuvenate.

SS – Par curiosité, à partir de quel âge je ne suis plus crédible.

HG – Après le coup de ton «cours d'occlumancie» avec Harry, 36. Franchement, Silencio, c'est pas difficile de s'en souvenir.

SS/HP – Désolé.

SS – Polynectar, le costume et la baguette.

HG – Comment tu as fait pour les récupérer?

HP – Il lui a fait du charme.

Clin d'oeil sourire en coin.

SS – Non, elle ne peut pas me saquer. C'est réciproque. Je suis le plus fidèle conseiller de Trouduc, elle aimerait être à ma place, mais Trouduc la trouve trop agitée.

HG – Elle est folle à liée.

HP – Lui aussi.

HG – Est-ce qu'ils sont... ensemble?

SS – Je ne veux pas le savoir... J'ai attendu la fin de la réunion. Quelques gouttes du mort-vivant dans le vin. J'ai récupéré le cadavre, dupliqué l'attirail, récupéré les mèches de cheveux. Elle se réveillera demain en croyant qu'elle a la gueule de bois.

HG – Bravo Severus. Volmachin ne se doute de rien?

SS – Non, il a la tête ailleurs. Il veut trouver le moyen d'éliminer Dumbledore.

HP – Tant mieux.

HG – Harry!

HP – Pour la tête ailleurs. Il n'y arrivera pas, Dumbledore a la baguette de sureau.

HG – C'est quoi son plan?

SS – Il ne veut pas me le dire.

HG – Je croyais que tu étais son plus fidèle conseiller.

SS – À son stade, il se méfie de tout le monde. J'ai commencé à empoisonner le serpent aussi. Dans quelques semaines, il mourra de «mort naturelle».

*...*

HG – Alors? Comment je suis?

Chaton les pouces levés.

HP – Hideuse.

J'incline la tête.

SS – Madame Lestrange.

Mimi avance et trébuche.

SS – Oublions les talons. Tu peux garder le vacillement, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne marche plus droit.

HP – Comme Johnny Depp dans Pirates des caraïbes.

Il oscille.  
Je me marre.

HG – Harry pourrait jouer le rôle.

SS – Non, il en fait des caisses et il n'est pas assez féminin. Marche un peu... Démarche lente, tu ondules, relève la tête, tu jauges. Une vipère. Montre-lui Chaton... Voilà comme lui, mais 10x moins.

HP – Comme un illustre Professeur qu'on connaît...

Il me singe.  
Elle s'y met aussi.

SS – Elle est moins raide que moi. Le regard est bien. Merde. Je suis un connard méprisant?

HP – Mais non, mais non.

HG – Plus maintenant.

SS – Tu es au guichet et tu dis au banquier...

HG – Bonsoir?

SS – Trop poli.

HG – Allez-vous faire voir?

HP – La voix n'ira pas.

SS – Nous utiliserons une potion.

HP – Page-281.

Je lui tire la langue.

SS – Non je ne les connais pas toutes par coeur. Bellatrix ne salue personne, à part pour ironiser. C'est une emmerdeuse méprisante. Moi j'ai droit à une grimace et un hochement de tête, Pettigrew à un reniflement de mépris. Elle considère que personne n'est à sa hauteur, excepté le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'on prononce son nom en sa présence, tu t'agenouilles. Mais le reste du monde...

HG – La populace.

SS – À part les Malefoy.

HP – Je peux venir aussi.

SS – Tu jouerais qui?

HP – Draco. Les deux snobs en vadrouille.

Il défile le nez en l'air. Je rigole.

SS – Impossible, je ne pourrais pas rester sérieux avec toi. Reprenons.

HG – Je souhaite aller à ma chambre forte!

SS – Tu ne souhaites rien, tu exiges. Tu détestes attendre, tu piétines. La patience d'une gosse de 10 ans.

Elle tape du pied.

HG – J'exige de voir mon coffre, maintenant!

Chaton rigole.

SS – C'est mieux. Maintenant plus sadique.

HP – Simplet, conduisez-moi à mon coffre.

HG – Ou vous préférez que je tranche vos horribles petites têtes de trolls.

SS – Bien. Tu peux aussi jouer la carte Trouduc. On m'a fait attendre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en entendra parler.

HP – Elle aime faire des sons aussi. Tchou! Tchou! Le petit train des trolls.

HG – Hop, hop!

SS – Justificatif d'identité... Rappelle-toi, c'est toi qui commandes.

Elle me saisit par le col.

HG – Écoute-moi bien Bozo, je-suis-Bellatrix-Lestrange.

SS – Pas mal, mais elle ne s'abaisse pas à toucher les trolls et le reste, tu me singes. Plus démoniaque.

Je lui susurre à l'oreille:

SS – Je suis Bellatrixx Lesstrange.

Mouvement de recul.

SS – Votre baguette, s'il vous plaît... Non tu ne me la donnes pas.

HP – Tu joues avec.

SS – J'irais plus loin.

Je pointe la baguette vers le guichet. Sourire sadique.

HG – Et s'il veut la voir?

SS – Ça passera s'il l'examine en surface. Sinon Imperio.

HG – Un impardonnable.

SS – Au point où on en est. Il y a juste un problème sur le trajet, la cascade des voleurs, elle dissout les sortilèges.

HG – Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

SS – Un grand parapluie. Il y a aussi un dragon, mais il a été apprivoisé, il suffit de faire du bruit.

*...*

 **Hermione Granger**

Le long de l'allée de la banque, impression d'être jugée.  
Devant le guichet, le banquier ne me regarde pas.  
Je me racle la gorge.

Toujours rien.  
Au secours Severus.  
Il me fait signe de rester droite et d'augmenter la sauce.

Banquier (B) – Justificatif d'identité.

Cloporte, cloporte, cloporte.

HG – Tu sais qui je suis, Gnome. Maintenant, hop, hop! Je Veux voir mon coffre!

B – Mme Lestrange et...

Severus le fusille du regard.  
Tentation de lui prendre la main.

SS – Severus-Snape.

Je grimace par-derrière.

HG – Snape va m'accompagner... Maintenant! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attend pas.

Severus hoche la tête.

Je toise le guichetier.  
Il frissonne.

B – Bienvenue Madame Lestrange, Monsieur Snape, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il nous ouvre la porte.  
Anticlimatique.

Je déplie mon parapluie.

HG – Nouvelle robe.

Severus se penche vers le banquier et ironise.

SS – Les femmes.

*...*

Le banquier fait mine d'entrer avec nous dans le coffre.

HG – Non, toi, tu restes à l'extérieur.

B – C'est la procédure standard.

Severus murmure.

SS – Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a demandé d'éliminer tous les témoins.

B – Prenez votre temps.

Il referme la porte précipitamment.

Severus me présente sa main.  
Je le serre dans mes bras.

SS – Attends on est pas encore sorti. Ne touche à rien.

Il ferme les yeux.

SS – C'est par là.

HG – Comment tu le sais?

SS – Je l'entends murmurer. La coupe m'appelle... Passe devant. Elle est tout en haut.

HG – Bellatrix a probablement placé des sortilèges de protection.

SS – Je vais désensorceler le coffre, dès que j'ai fini, tu me jettes un Immobilis. Juste, pour éliminer la tentation.

HG – Ton bouclier d'occlumancie ne suffit pas?

SS – C'est de la magie noire puissante. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. À mon signal, tu prends la coupe, tu la dupliques avec Gemini et tu mets l'original dans la boîte.

Il murmure des sortilèges.  
Je tends l'oreille, mais je n'y comprends rien.  
Peut-être que si je lui demande, il me donnerait des cours privés.

SS – Vas-y!

HG – Immobilis.

J'escalade le barda, sors la boîte de mon sac.  
Une fois la coupe en mains, envie d'envoyer valser le plan.

Moi, la prochaine Maîtresse des Ténèbres!?  
La puissance, le monde à mes pieds.  
Pourquoi pas, je pourrais leur apprendre.

SS – Fous-moi cette saloperie dans cette boîte! C'est un ordre!

HG – Oui, Professeur.

À quoi bon, ils n'y comprendraient rien.  
J'y arriverais autrement, peut-être.  
Je referme la boîte.

*...*

HP – Alors?

SS – Mimi a été parfaite. Ils n'ont rien vu.

HG – J'ai failli craquer.

SS – Qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans la coupe?

HG – La prochaine Maîtresse des Ténèbres.

SS – Carrément. Je ne savais pas que tu avais de l'ambition.

HG – Encourager la connaissance, construire un monde meilleur.

Severus me fait un clin d'oeil.

SS – Mimi au pouvoir!

HP – Severus, ne te moque pas de notre future ministre de la magie. Il y a une possibilité que ça arrive.

SS – Je n'étais pas entièrement sarcastique.

Il me sourit. Je rougis.  
Harry rigole.

HP – Pendant que je me rongeais les sangs, j'ai trouvé une formule pour le transfert de l'Horcruxe.

SS – Bravo Chaton, montre.

Il lui tend le livre.  
Severus, les yeux brillants.

SS – C'est ça! Je peux la faire.

HG – Génial!

Harry secoue la tête.

HP – Severus... Laisse faire Mimi.

SS – Tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Je te rappelle que si je n'avais pas été là, la prochaine Maîtresse des Ténèbres...

HG – Hé Oh!

Je lui fais signe de se calmer.  
Il hausse un sourcil.  
Ça fait longtemps que je l'avais plus vu, celui-ci.

HP – J'ai vu ce qui pourrait se passer si Severus fait la formule, nous ne voulons pas de ce futur.

HG – Qu'est-ce qui arrive?

HP – Au pire, la marque des Ténèbres entre en résonance avec la cicatrice, hypnotise Severus qui appelle Trouduc, sans le vouloir. Trouduc se rapplique et nous bute tous.

SS – Chier! Et au mieux?

HP – Tu résistes et tu transfères l'horcruxes.

HG – Quelles sont mes chances?

HP – Moins pire, le pire que j'ai vu chez toi, l'Horcruxes préfère se déplacer dans ton corps plutôt que dans l'objet.

HG – Génial.

HP – Severus t'apprendra des sorts de protections.

HG – Tu m'apprendras aussi les sorts que tu as faits sur le coffre?

Severus sourire en coin.

SS – Oui Mimi. Eh Seer, quelle est la météo des plages?

Harry rigole.

HP – Découvert.

SS – Allons-y avant que le soleil se tire.

HP – On devrait pas travailler?

SS – C'est les vacances. On est les seuls à trimer.

HG – Je suis pour.

HP – Si les deux bûcheurs sont d'accord. Allons acheter des maillots de bain.

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

HG – Le dernier dans l'eau est une poule mouillée!

SS – Je ne me baigne pas, je supervise. File-moi le parasol.

HP – Severus ne sait pas nager.

HG – Je pourrais te faire des cours de natation en contrepartie des cours privés que tu vas me donner.

SS – Regarde notre future ministre de la magie négocier, Chaton.

Il enlève son t-shirt.  
Mimi attrape son appareil photo.

HG – Pièce à conviction numéro 1, Severus en maillot de bain. Clic! En première page du journal de l'école.

SS – Chantage. Elle est belle la bureaucratie!

HP – Votre nouveau Professeur de Défense se dévoile. Tu pourrais poser avec une planche à voile.

Il s'allonge sur le ventre et me tend la crème solaire.

SS – Le Survivant et le Mangemort, scandale à la plage. S'il te plaît, chéri, mets-moi de la crème, sinon je brûle.

Je lui badigeonne le dos.

HG – Clic! Défense, et les potions alors!?

SS – Dumbledore m'a promu.

Je secoue la tête.  
Signe de se trancher la gorge.

HG – Non! Qui va m'apprendre les vraies formules!

SS – Elles sont dans mon bouquin.

HP – En-vente-dans-toute-les-bonnes-librairies-au-prix-modique-de-49.99. Achetez-le-avant-que-quelqu'un-d'autre-ne-le-fasse. Tu m'en mets aussi?

SS – Oui chéri. J'ai encore des exemplaires dans ma cave, je t'en filerais un.

Alors c'est ça, une noisette de crème.

HG – Fais ajouter ton livre au curriculum.

HP – Je t'avais dit qu'elle dirait ça. Mets le paquet, ma peau n'est pas habituée au soleil.

Il rajoute une couche.

SS – Les élèves vont se casser le dos.

HG – Reducio.

SS – Je vais y réfléchir... Allez jouer les enfants, pendant que le Professeur se repose.

HP – Et si on l'enterrait dans le sable?

'Je suis un criminel recherché, il paraît'.

HG – Je vais me baigner.

SS – Toi l'Artiste, prends ça et va me faire un château de sable.

HP – Tu viens m'aider?

SS – Tu m'as bien regardé?

HP – S'il te plaît, Petit-prince.

Silence circonspect.

SS – Faisons-le là-bas, loin de la marée.

*...*

HP – Severus, mon exercice...

SS – La méditation...

HP – Non l'autre.

SS – J'ai du sable partout. Prenons une douche avant le bain.

Il se déshabille, fait couler l'eau et entre dans la baignoire.  
La main qui dépasse de la vitre.

SS – Tu viens?

J'enlève tout.

HP – Je préfère te regarder te doucher et me branler.

Il rougit.

SS – Si tu ne viens pas, je vais te chercher.

Il m'attrape par la taille, me soulève et me dépose dans la baignoire.

SS – Là! Pas bouger le chat.

Il teste la température de l'eau avec son bras.  
Il m'embrasse et fait couler l'eau chaude le long de mon dos.  
Douce chaleur.

HP – Miahhhhhh.

SS – Drôle de chat, le premier qui aime les douches.

HP – Je préfère les baisers. Tu dois avoir froid.

Je le rince.

HP – C'est quoi ces boutons?

SS – Ça active le pommeau du plafond.

HP – Brume, pluie d'été, averse tropicale, cascade. Y a même la couleur!

SS – On est chez les riches, chéri.

Le gel douche au miel, pack familial.  
Il le renifle.

SS – Écœurant.

HP – Il est à quoi le tien?

SS – Au gingembre. Mais je préfère celui que tu utilises d'habitude. Il donne envie de te croquer.

HP – Accio gel douche à la vanille.

Ses mains expertes me savonnent.  
Je préfère me frotter contre lui.

HP – D'une pierre deux coups. Maintenant, tu es à croquer aussi.

Un gémissement.

SS – Tourne-toi.

Ses mains le long de mon dos.  
Elles s'attardent sur mes fesses.  
Il me serre contre lui et ondule.

SS – C'est comme ça que tu veux que je te lave, Chaton.

HP – Severuuuuuus!

SS – Oui c'est ce que tu veux, de la chaleur et du contact. Fais-moi le dos.

Friction.

SS – Mmhhhh! C'est pas raisonnable.

Il frotte ses fesses contre mon sexe.  
Je l'agrippe.

SS – Si tu continues, je vais te demander de me pilonner... Qu'est-ce que tu me fais dire. Arrête-moi.

HP – J'ai envie. Laisse-moi te prendre.

SS – Statera in statera rejuvenate.

HP – Accio lubrifiant.

SS – Pas ici, allons au lit.

*...*

Il murmure une litanie de sort à mon oreille.  
Je suis hypnotisé.

Severus jambes écartées.  
Trop bandant.  
Envie de me toucher.

SS – Il n'y a jamais trop de lubrifiant.

Il se badigeonne.  
Je prends ma queue et je l'enduis.  
J'en profite pour m'astiquer.

SS – Tu commences sans moi. Donne-moi ta main.

Index contre index, il me guide.  
Je suis ses mouvements.  
Concert de gémissements.  
Je l'embrasse et les recueille à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

SS – C'est le moment, ton doigt. Oui, tu peux aller plus loin. Tu sens ça... Tout au bout? C'est le point C. Si tu le presses. Ohhhhhh! Oui! Donne-moi ton majeur.

HP – Je n'en peux plus, touche-moi!

SS – Quel élève dissipé.

Des baisers mouillés.  
Il caresse mon sexe du bout des doigts.  
Je vais mourir.

SS – Le dernier, donne-le-moi. S'il te plaît. Oui! Maintenant, tu... Ahhhh! Oui c'est tout à fait çaaa! Je veux, je veux, je veux... Je te veux... Je désire ta queue... Ma position préférée c'est ton dessin de nous deux sur le bureau, mais dans l'autre sens... mais toi, tu veux voir ma tronche...

HP – Oui, je veux te voir. On fera le bureau plus tard.

SS – À tes ordres, Chéri...

Face à Face.  
Yeux dans les yeux.  
C'est comme si je tombais dans un puits glacial, mais dessous il y a du feu.

HP – J'adore ton regard, il y a plusieurs couches aussi.

SS – Tu es trop perspicace. Je devrais te bander les yeux... Le tien est comme un lac tranquille, envie de me baigner, même si je sais que je vais me noyer.

Il place ses pieds sur mes épaules.

HP – Dis-moi...

SS – Je suis prêt. Contente-toi d'aller doucement. Tu es un homme tendre, ça passera tout seul.

J'entre avec précaution.  
À l'intérieur de lui.  
Il soupire.

SS – Enfin...

Immobile, je le regarde.  
Lui et moi, on ne fait plus qu'un.

HP – Je vois...

Trop ému, les larmes aux yeux.

Il murmure.

SS – Un homme sensible. Fais-moi voir le paradis, Harry.

HP – Je t'aime! je t'aime! je t'aime! je t'aime!

SS – Tes déclarations coups de pilons, je crois que je pourrais m'y habituer... Suis-moi.

Le regard brûlant.  
Il donne le rythme.

Connexion, en phase.  
Trop de plaisir.

HP – Je ressens trop...

SS – Je sais, Amour... C'est pareil pour moi.

HP – C'est parfait! Pourquoi faire autre chose. Quand ça existe?

Il incline la tête.

SS – Tout à fait de ton avis.

HP – Restons au lit jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Toi. Moi. Entrelacés.

SS – Pour toujours?

HP – Toujours, toujours, toujours, toujours, toujours, toujours, toujours, toujours, toujours, toujours, toujours, toujours, toujours, toujours.

SS – Prends-moi dans tes bras.

Je le serre fort.

HP – Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime.

SS – ...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime... Je t'aime.


	11. Chapter 11

**Résumé du chapitre 10 : Madame Lestrange**

SS et HP discutent de leur première fois. HP aimerait alterner. SS lui propose, s'il veut être passif, d'acclimater son corps petit à petit. Durant la dernière réunion des Mangemorts, SS a drogué Bellatrix Lestrange et lui a volé des mèches de cheveux. HG se fait passer pour elle pour accéder à son coffre à la banque de Gringotts. SS donne des conseils à HG pour jouer le rôle. Les deux se rendent à la banque et parviennent à récupérer la coupe. Pour fêter ça, HG, SS et HP se rendent à la plage. Le soir, alors qu'ils prennent une douche ensemble, SS se laisse tenter par HP et les deux font l'amour.

*...*

 ** **Chapitre 11: Gryffon-truc****

 ** **Severus Snape****

SS – Je trace le cercle de protection, pour qu'il reste dans le périmètre assigné. Mimi, tu lui ordonnes de sortir avec la formule. Dès qu'il est dehors, vous le repoussez avec Repello Inimicum. Le contenant?

Mimi me tend une tasse en porcelaine.

SS – Très délicat. Place-la dans la boîte au centre du cercle. Dès que l'Horcruxe est dedans, tu fermes la boîte.

HP – Une tasse à thé, vraiment? Ce serait pas mieux quelque chose qui l'attirerait, comme une figurine de serpent.

SS – C'est égal. De toute façon, il n'aimera pas être délogé. La formule?

Mimi la répète.

SS – C'est ça. Ça ira?

Les deux hochent la tête.

HP – Je t'envoie mon patronus dès que c'est terminé.

SS – Je pourrais rester dans le couloir...

HP – C'est mieux pas. On ne sait pas la portée de la marque...

Mimi pose sa main sur mon épaule.

HG – Tu as déjà fait beaucoup, laisses nous faire pour cette fois.

SS – Si dans une demi-heure, je n'ai pas de nouvelles... Je veux dire, j'ai confiance en vous.

Harry rigole.

HG – Merci Severus.

Je les serre dans mes bras.

SS – Je t'aime Chaton, toi aussi Mimi.

Mimi les larmes aux yeux.

HG – Nous aussi Severus.

*...*

Est-ce que je leur ai bien tout expliqué?  
Combien de temps il reste?  
27 minutes.  
Comme ça, ça n'ira pas, je vais devenir timbré.

Besoin de m'occuper l'esprit.  
J'attrape un bouquin, lis deux pages et le referme.  
À quoi bon, ça ne sert à rien.  
Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les mots.

Une potion!  
Pour Chatounet, l'Animagus.  
Il me reste de l'hellébore?

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

Mimi pose sa main sur ma cicatrice.

HG – Désolée, ça risque de piquer un peu.

HP – C'est ce que dit ton père à ses patients?

HG – D'accord, ça risque de faire très mal.

Elle récite la formule.  
Comme une brûlure au fer blanc.  
La cicatrice qui suinte.  
Tout devient flou.

HP – Je me sens pas très bien.

HG – Harry!

*...*

 **Hermione Granger**

Harry tombe dans les vapes.  
C'était pas prévu ça!  
Qu'est-ce que je fais!?  
Le liquide se rassemble.

Voilà ce que ça fait de contempler la mort.  
Ma baguette pointée vers la chose.

HG – Repello Inimicum!

La chose ricane.  
Je file une claque à Harry.

Il ne bouge plus.  
Peut-être, mort.  
Si je le laisse à l'intérieur du cercle, l'Horcruxe va revenir à l'intérieur.  
Je tire son corps en dehors.

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

Deux cornes de bicornes et on laisse reposer.

Une lumière.  
Le patronus! Ce n'est pas le bon.  
Une loutre qui appelle à l'aide.

SS – Merde, merde, merde!

La pommade sur la marque.  
Je me fais un bandage à la hâte.

SS – Apparition!

Harry inconscient.  
À l'intérieur du cercle, l'Horcruxe cherche une issue.

SS – Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!?

HG – Harry s'est évanoui. Il ne répond pas! L'Horcruxe ne veut pas entrer dans la tasse. Il trouve que c'est un contenant indigne de lui.

La situation est grave, mais pas désespérée.

SS – J'ai fait le serment inviolable de protéger Harry, si je ne suis pas mort, c'est qu'il est toujours vivant. Ne t'inquiète pas on va réussir à le ranimer.

HG – Merci Severus! Qu'est-ce que qu'on fait avec ce machin?

SS – Il va falloir négocier avec cette saloperie.

La saloperie me désigne.

Horcruxe – Je veux ça!

On dirait que j'ai une touche.

SS – Désolé, je suis un traître, qui travaille pour Dumbledore.

Horcruxe – Alors je la prends elle.

SS – Ce n'est qu'une fillette. Les hommes sont mortels, les objets sont éternels.

La marque qui chauffe.  
Un hurlement à l'intérieur de ma tête.  
APPELLE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES.  
APPELLE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES.  
APPELLE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES.  
APPELLE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES.  
APPELLE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES.  
APPELLE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES.

Horcruxe – Je veux quelque chose de beau.

SS – Morsmerde! Merde, Merde, Merde. Mimi, rends-moi sourd.

HG – Adsurdus!

SS – Il nous faut un objet précieux!

*...*

 **Hermione Granger**

HG – Accio coffrets à bijoux.

Je les place à l'intérieur du cercle.  
Désolée Maman.  
Il hésite devant son bracelet en diamant.

Horcruxe – Des bijoux de Sang de Bourbe...

HG – Mais les pierres sont précieuses. Ce bracelet vaut des milliers de Gallions _._ C'est une pièce unique!

Horcruxe – Je m'attendais à mieux.

Severus plisse les yeux.  
Je secoue la tête.

SS – Si tu ne veux pas entrer là-dedans, on va devoir te détruire.

Horcruxe – Vous ne pouvez pas!

HG – Si on peut!

Je brandis le sceptre de Gryffondor.  
L'Horcruxes s'engouffre dans le bracelet.  
Severus le scelle.

SS – À toi Mimi!

L'Horcruxes me cajole.  
Me couvrir de richesses?  
Rien à battre, je le jette dans la boîte.

HG – Finite!

SS – Je suis désolé pour le bracelet.

HG – Il n'était pas si précieux que ça. Je l'ai un peu survendu.

SS – Et moi j'ai clairement sous-estimé son snobisme. La prochaine fois, écoutons le Seer.

HG – Harry! Il va s'en sortir?!

SS – Ne t'en fais pas... Amenons-le chez moi.

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

Un goût amer sur ma langue.

SS – Bois ça, Chéri.

HP – Severus?

HG – Harry, Dieu soit loué...

HP – Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

SS – Tu avais raison, l'Horcruxe n'a pas aimé la tasse.

HP – Merde, je me suis évanoui! Je suis désolé!

SS – J'aurais dû prévoir. J'aurais dû rester.

HG – Arrêtez, personne n'est à blâmer.

SS – On a réussi.

HP – Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

SS – Harry, tu es libre. Tu as le choix. On pourrait très bien donner ses saloperies à l'Ordre pour qu'ils s'en occupent.

HP – Non, c'est mon job de les détruire.

HG – Et Volmachin?

HP – Pour ça, je veux bien laisser faire Dumbledore.

SS – Il faudra le convaincre.

HG – Il te déteste, Severus, laisse-moi lui parler.

HP – Non, allons-y tous les trois. Nous sommes une équipe.

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

Je présente la potion à Chatounet.  
Il la renifle.

HP – Qu'est-ce que c'est?

SS – Animagus ou la confirmation de Minet. Ne t'attends pas à voler.

Aucun feeling avec les bestioles, je recule.  
Il rigole.

HP – Tu n'aimes pas les animaux.

SS – Ils ont une dent contre moi. En général, ça finit à l'infirmerie. Ma hantise c'était le soin aux créatures magiques.

HP – Miaaah, je promets de ne pas te manger.

SS – Tu risques d'être déphasé.

Encore un pas en arrière.

HP – Je te reconnaîtrais.

Il boit la potion.  
Guépard royal, tu parles d'un chat!

Je me retrouve contre le mur.  
Pas de mouvement brusque.

SS – Harry?

HP – Roarrrrrrrrrr?!

Je sors ma baguette, au cas où.

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

Severus livide.  
Posture rigide, baguette pointée sur moi.  
Il n'aime pas les gros chats.

Sourire avenant.

SS – Oh, Potter, comme vous avez de grandes dents.

Les griffes sont bien aussi.

SS – Je rêve où tu me nargues? Si tu sais qui je suis, cligne deux fois de l'œil.

Je cligne d'un œil, puis de l'autre.  
Je m'avance en catimini, sur le bout des pattes.

SS – Couché Mistigri!

Je m'exécute.  
Tu vois, je suis docile.

SS – Assis.

Il relève sa baguette.  
Je fais le beau.  
Il applaudit.

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

Le guépard fait le singe.  
Nous tenons notre numéro de cirque.

Même bouille et tignasse que Chatounet, une peluche.  
Je fais un pas en avant, il ronronne.

SS – Tu m'as l'air d'un félin tout à fait ordinaire.

Deux coups de patte, pour non.

SS – Je suis un agent double, ne le dis pas à Trouduc.

Il plisse les yeux.  
'Vous êtes consternant'?

SS – Je suis gay aussi, je te le dis parce que je ne te connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Je sors avec un de mes élèves, Harry Potter. Avant je pouvais pas le blairer, mais maintenant, je suis amoureux de lui. Tu veux du rôti?

Il s'approche en paradant.

SS – Je vais t'appeler Gryffon-truc.

HP – ROOOOOOOAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

SS – Non, ça ne te plaît pas?

Deux coups de patte.

SS – Chatounet.

Il s'assied et avance sa tête.

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour l'attendrir et avoir un câlin?  
Enfin, il pose sa main sur ma tête.  
Encore peur de moi, elle tremble un peu.

Il caresse ma crête du bout des doigts.  
Sourire crispé.

Je me frotte contre lui et ronronne.  
Tu es à moi et tu vas m'adopter, foi de minet.

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

Yeux de chaton.  
Il est mignon quand même, pour un dangereux animal sauvage.

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

La main qui se détend.  
De l'affection dans le regard.  
Il se met à ma hauteur.  
Une caresse derrière l'oreille.

SS – Ça, c'est un beau chat!

Assez de cérémonie.  
Je lui saute au cou.  
Il bascule en arrière.

La tête sur sa poitrine.  
Son cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

SS – Sale cabot!

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

Le fauve étalé sur moi.  
Deux grosses pattes de chaque côté de ma tête.

Grosse frayeur.  
Ce n'est que Chatounet, respire.

Je suis à sa merci.  
Comme d'habitude.

Un coup de langue.

SS – Anima revelare! Faut pas pousser mon petit poulet.

HP – Miahh. Tu m'adoptes?

Je lui caresse les cheveux.

SS – Pourquoi pas. Je t'offrirai un collier avec des pierres précieuses. Tu vas faire fureur en classe.

HP – Un guépard, comment ça se fait?

SS – Tu dois avoir un côté sauvage refoulé. Moi ça me plaît.

Je l'embrasse.  
Il me mordille les lèvres.

HP – Grr. Je suis déçu pour notre vol en duo.

SS – Je volerais bas et tu courras à côté de moi.

HP – J'aime te courir après.

SS – Plus besoin.

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

Il teste la chaleur de l'eau avec son pied.

SS – À point.

Il rentre dans le bain.  
Je m'assieds entre ses jambes.

Un peu nerveux.  
Il malaxe mes épaules.

SS – Tu accumules des tensions dans tes omoplates. Expire et lâche-moi tout ça.

Il me masse le dos.  
Soupir.

Je me laisse aller contre lui.  
Ses mains sont douces et chaudes.  
Juste ce qu'il faut de pression.

Il alterne entre caresses et touches plus appuyées.  
Je me sens glaise entre ses doigts.  
Des larmes coulent toutes seules, je ferme les yeux.

SS – Tu pleures, Chaton?

HP – Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi.

SS – Je sais mon petit chat, tu prendras l'habitude.

Il me serre dans ses bras.  
Le barrage cède, torrent de larmes.

SS – Laisse-aller, mon chou.

Il me berce.

SS – *Une libellule*.

Je rigole.

HP –Tu te fous de moi?

Sourire en coin.

SS – Non je la chante aux premières années quand ils ont le bourdon.

HP – J'ai 17 ans. Continue.

SS – Je te fais que la première strophe, le reste c'est pour les petits. *Une libellule s'est posée sur la lune, dans les bois, au profond des nids, les faucons se sont endormis*... C'est les oiseaux, mais j'ai changé pour toi.

HP – La suiite. S'il te plaît Professeur Se-ve-rus.

SS – *N'aie pas peur du vent qui gronde, ni des chiens errants dans l'ombre. Mille étoiles vont briller, mille étoiles pour te la Grande Ourse, tourne la Petite Ourse. Il n'y a pas de nuit sans matin, le soleil reviendra demain*.

HP – Ils ont de la chance les premières années. j'aurais dû laisser le Choixpeau m'envoyer à Serpentard. Tu crois que ça aurait été différent entre nous?

SS – Peut-être plus facile, quoique j'étais bien remonté. Oublions le passé.

Je hoche la tête.

HP – Tu pleures, toi, Severus?

SS – Pas souvent et pas en public.

HP – Avec moi, tu peux te laisser aller.

SS – Aucun risque, tu ne me donnes pas envie de pleurer.

HP – Mais je pourrais... Il était une fois, une petite fille qui était orpheline et vivait dans la rue. Pour subsister, elle vendait des allumettes. L'histoire commence par une soirée d'hiver...

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

Chatounet regard candide.  
Aucune chance que je pleure avec ça.

SS – Pari tenu... Les passants regardent la fillette de haut et un homme lui crache au visage. Elle cache ses mains gelées dans son haillon.

HP – Personne ne lui achète ses allumettes. Les familles retournent dans leurs foyers. Les mères embrassent leurs enfants. Les rues sont désertes. Aucune âme pour lui tendre la main...

SS – Ses doigts sont engourdis. Il ne lui reste qu'une poignée d'allumettes. Elle ne veut pas les utiliser, mais la tentation est forte...

HP – Sortant d'une ruelle, une silhouette solitaire se dessine. Les cheveux sombres, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il refuse de laisser couler, le chevalier noir voit la fillette et son cœur se serre.

Tu triches.  
Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec ça.

SS – Il lui demande: "Petite, sais-tu où se trouve l'hôpital, je suis en train de faire une crise cardiaque". Elle lève son bras engourdi:«"Tout droit, puis, la deuxième à droite". Il continue son chemin, tombe dans une poubelle et meurt.

HP – Tu parles d'une ordure... La petite fille suit le chevalier noir et le retrouve allongé dans une ruelle. Les mains de l'homme sont encore tièdes. Dans les poches de sa cape, elle trouve un masque de chauve-souris, une baguette magique et des fioles. Sur l'une, il est inscrit: Potion pour les cœurs brisés.

SS – Elle a vécu dans la rue, elle ne sait pas lire.

HP – Il y a un dessin de cœur sur l'étiquette. Elle lui ouvre la bouche et verse la potion dans sa gorge. Il reprend conscience. Il lui dit, ému:«Tu m'as sauvé la vie, petite, j'étais un homme solitaire qui vivait cloîtré dans un donjon, mais tu m'as ouvert les yeux...

SS – «Sais-tu où se trouve le bar gay le plus proche?» Elle lève son bras engourdi:«Tout droit, puis, la troisième à gauche». Il continue son chemin et elle ne le revit jamais.

HP – La petite fille fut recueillie par Charles et Caroline, qui avait le cœur sur la main. Ils adoptèrent la petite Carrie, qui vécut dans leur ferme au milieu de la prairie.

SS – Ils lui apprirent à lire et lui firent des pansements quand elle s'écorchait les genoux en courant dans les champs. Mais Carrie grandit en étant mise à l'écart par ses camarades de classe qui la traite de bouseuse et finit, au bal de promo, par mettre le feu à son école.

HP – Après des années de thérapie, elle déménage à New York, se fait des amis et travaille comme chroniqueuse d'un journal. Pendant ce temps, trois rues plus loin, l'homme au masque de chauve-souris entre dans le bar et rencontre Robin, en quête d'aventure.

Tu dévies, chéri.

SS – Batman s'installe au piano à queue et joue à Robin "la Sonate au clair de lune". Cette mélodie l'attire vers le fond. Elle lui rappelle l'océan et le tragique accident de ses parents lors du naufrage d'un paquebot. Le bateau, brisé en deux à la verticale. L'océan engloutit les autres passagers. Le couple contemple la mort.

HP – Jack agrippe la main de Rose et lui demande de ne pas lâcher le bébé. Le bébé pleure...

SS – Il a froid. Le bateau sombre. La mère trouve un débris de bateau et y place le garçon. L'eau est si froide qu'elle ne sent plus son corps. Son mari, avant de sombrer dans l'océan, demande à Rose de ne pas lui dire adieu et de penser à leur enfant. Elle pousse un cri pour alerter les secours, mais sa voix est si faible que personne ne l'entend...

Arrête-moi, je vais la tuer.

SS – Elle lui chante une dernière berceuse et lui dit qu'elle ne l'abandonnera jamais...

Sauve-la.

HP – Rose préfère emmener son enfant avec elle, plutôt qu'il grandisse seul. Elle attrape le bébé...

SS – Et se laisse couler.

Je suis désolé, Lily.

Une larme coule, puis deux.  
Être un mur. Destin de merde. Je suis né sous une mauvaise étoile.

HP – Batman a les larmes aux yeux. Robin ouvre ses bras. Batman se blottit contre lui. Robin lui dit que les héros aussi ont le droit de pleurer.

SS – Tu parles d'un héros, je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver.

HP – Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu.

SS – La prochaine fois, arrête-moi avant.

Il me console.

HP – Batman ne peut pas raconter l'histoire, s'il est mort. Sous l'eau, Jack est sauvé par deux tortues de mer. Il attrape sa femme et son enfant. Les tortues le conduisent vers l'épave d'un navire. Le navire remonte à la surface et tout le monde est sauvé... Revenons au bar gay...

SS – Même si c'est un homme fier, Batman laisse Robin le consoler. Il lui dit qu'il était seul depuis longtemps, mais que leur rencontre l'a changé. Il lui dit qu'il n'a plus envie de vivre sans lui même s'il est trop jeune pour lui.

HP – Robin accepte la demande en mariage de Batman.

SS – Minute papillon. Batman lui fait une promesse. Si dans 10 ans, ils sont toujours ensemble, il veut bien l'épouser.

HP – Et en attendant?

SS – Ode à la passion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Résumé de chapitre 11 : Gryffon-truc**

HP et HG tentent de transférer l'Horcruxe mais HP s'évanouit et l'Horcruxe est récalcitrant par rapport à l'objet choisi. HG appelle Severus à la rescousse. Les deux parviennent à sceller l'Horcruxe dans un bracelet en diamant appartenant à la mère d'HG. SS ranime HP et les trois décident de parler à Dumbledore ensemble. SS a préparé la potion Animagus. HP la boit, se transforme en guépard et tente d'amadouer SS, réticent devant cet animal sauvage. SS finit par se détendre et jouer avec HP. Plus tard, HP et SS prennent un bain et SS fait un massage à HP. HP, ému, que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui commence à pleurer et SS le console. HP demande à SS s'il pleure aussi. SS est gêné de pleurer en public. HP lui dit qu'il peut se laisser aller et tente de lui raconter une histoire triste pour le faire pleurer. SS craque quand l'histoire devient personnelle et qu'il se rappelle la mort de Lily. HP le console, il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour la sauver. SS dit à HP qu'il ne veut plus vivre sans lui et que si, dans 10 ans, ils sont encore ensemble, il acceptera de l'épouser.

*...*

 **Chapitre 12: La chute de Trouduc**

 **Harry Potter**

HP – Tu veux me faire attendre 10 ans.

Il caresse mes cheveux.

SS – Je veux être sûr, Chaton. Tu es jeune, tu pourrais changer d'avis.

HP – Je suis certain. Je ne veux que toi.

SS – Tant mieux pour moi...

HP – Tu me crois?

SS – Je crois le Seer... Rajoutons de l'eau chaude... Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Inspire... Bloque... Expire.

HP – J'ai mille pensées en même temps.

SS – Laisse-les passer à l'arrière-plan. Détends ta tête et laisse couler, ça va se calmer.

Il me masse la tête.  
Je me blottis dans ses bras.  
Des baisers contre ma nuque.

Une main sur ma poitrine, massage.

SS – Tu as peur?

HP – Non. J'ai hâte.

Sa main descend sur mon ventre, l'autre malaxe toujours mes cheveux.

SS – Patience, chéri. La respiration doit venir d'ici.

Il accompagne les mouvements de mon ventre avec sa main.

SS – C'est bien. Maintenant, il faut détendre cette partie.

Je dépose sa main sur mon sexe.

HP – Et celle-ci?

Il rigole et le cajole avec son pouce.

SS – Là, là.

Il me masturbe doucement à deux doigts.

HP – S'il te plaît.

Il saisit le lubrifiant et fais mine d'abandonner mon sexe.

HP – Non, laisse-moi faire.

J'enduis ses doigts.

SS – Mets la dose. En bas aussi.

Son index tourne autour de l'entrée.  
Les cent pas devant la porte.

HP – Entre, c'est ouvert.

Il continue son massage.

SS – Juste un doigt, dis-moi stop si ça te fait mal.

Première phalange.  
Il reste immobile.

SS – Ça va?

HP – Mmmh Mmmh, encore.

Il fait des cercles avec son index.  
Deuxième phalange.

SS – Prêt pour le point C?

Je hoche la tête.  
Il presse.  
Comme une décharge de plaisir.

HP – Ohhhhhhh!

SS – Ça te fait du bien mon petit lapin?

HP – Plus que du bien!

Sa main se referme sur King-Kong.  
Son index va et vient.  
Des explosions de plaisir.

HP – J'ai envie de te sentir.

SS – Tu es trop serré encore, mon amour. Mais peut-être... Dis-moi stop si c'est trop.

Il rajoute le majeur.  
Même manège.  
Je suis en feu.

Baisers mouillés.  
Il presse King-Kong.  
Je jouïs dans ses mains.

HP – Merci, de t'occuper si bien de moi.

SS – De rien mon lapin.

*...*

Mimi attablée, déjeune, Fumseck sur son épaule.

SS – Salut, copain. Dumbledore est de retour à Poudlard?

HG – Il voudrait nous parler, à moi et Harry, le plus tôt possible. Aussi, il demande si nous savons où est passée l'épée de Gryffondor.

Severus ricane.

SS – C'est tout à fait son style. Il sait très bien que nous l'avons. Il va tenter de vous embobiner, je viens avec vous.

HP – Il faudra lui cacher notre relation. Il ne croit pas en ta rédemption, il va penser que tu m'as manipulé et monté contre lui.

SS – Tu m'étonnes!

HG – Qu'est-ce que ça a donné l'analyse des bonbons?

SS – Autre chose. Ce n'est pas du Veritaserum, juste un léger calmant. Il n'y en a pas dans tous. Il doit les reconnaître à la couleur.

HG – Incroyable!

HP – J'ai de moins en moins envie de lui parler.

SS – Je sais poulet, laisse-moi faire. Mimi, réponds-lui que nous irons le voir cet après-midi. Ne fais pas allusion à moi dans la lettre, je veux lui faire la surprise.

Cris de Fumseck, on dirait qu'il ricane

*...*

HG – Roudoudou.

AD – Ahh, Harry, Hermione et... Severus?

SS – Monsieur le Directeur.

AD – Quelle bonne surprise! Quel bon vent vous amène?

'Je suis un hypocrite de première'.  
Pourquoi je n'avais pas remarqué avant.

Severus, sourire en coin.

SS – Vous m'avez demandé de garder un œil sur Harry Potter. C'est ce que je fais.

Dumbledore me regarde d'un drôle d'air.  
Il essaie d'entrer dans mon esprit.  
Je pense à la porte.  
Il force un peu.

HP – Protego! Si vous voulez savoir, vous n'avez qu'à demander!

Mouvement de recul.

AD – C'est une mutinerie?

Severus: 'Vous vous foutez de qui'.  
Mimi secoue la tête.

HG – Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

SS – Le Seer a eu une autre vision. V. a séparé son âme en plusieurs parties.

Dumbledore hoche la tête.  
Il n'a pas l'air surpris.

HP – Vous le saviez, vous auriez pu nous le dire!

AD – Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, je ne voulais pas ajouter cela en plus.

HP – Merci pour la pitié, par contre pour les Dursley...

AD – Je suis désolé, je pensais qu'il était mieux que tu grandisses à l'abri de la notoriété.

HP – Je me suis fait affamer, battre et enfermer dans un placard!

AD – Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point... Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, Harry?

SS – Et Arabella Figg et la beuglante que vous avez envoyée à Pétunia?

HP – Vous saviez et vous m'avez laissé là.

AD – J'ai fait ce qui me semblait nécessaire pour ta protection et pour le bien du monde sorcier.

HG – Vous avez fait une erreur de jugement.

AD – Peut-être... Parlez-moi de cette vision.

HP – Nous avons retrouvé les 7 Horcruxes.

Severus effleure mon front.

SS – Celui-ci, nous l'avons transféré ailleurs.

Dumbledore l'air éberlué.

AD – Quel est le plan?

SS – Polynectar, vous vous faites passer pour moi, le plus fidèle conseiller de V.

AD – Pourquoi moi?

HP – Vous avez la baguette de sureau et vous êtes techniquement invincible. Moi, je vais me faire tuer.

AD – La prophétie...

SS – N'est plus d'actualité selon notre Seer. Vous avez laissé Harry se faire maltraiter, mais vous ne le laisserez pas se salir les mains... Vous demanderez à V. d'avoir une entrevue en tête à tête. Vous avez de nouvelles informations à lui transmettre. Il faudra oublier la devise des Gryffondor pour le prendre en traître et votre habitude de garder vos informations pour vous. Vous avertirez l'Ordre du Phoenix pour qu'ils s'occupent des Mangemorts.

AD – Pardonnez ma franchise, mais quel est votre véritable agenda, Severus?

SS – Je-veux-que-Trouduc-meurt. Je-veux-la-paix!

HG – Une fois que V. sera mort, nous détruirons les Horcruxes avec l'épée de Gryffondor.

SS – Il faudra s'occuper du serpent aussi. J'ai commencé à l'empoisonner, il sera affaibli.

AD – Vous avez tout prévu, et si je refuse?

HP – Imperio! Pourquoi refuser, le plan est parfait.

AD – Il me met en danger et si j'échouais?

HP – Vous allez vous en sortir, prenez un bonbon.

*...*

SS – Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies utilisé Imperio sur Dumbledore.

HP – Il allait essayer de nous doubler.

SS – Il n'a rien vu venir. Bravo Chéri, je suis fier de toi.

HG – Vous croyez qu'il va réussir à le vaincre?

SS – Il a la baguette de sureau et l'avantage de la surprise.

HP – Je me sens étrangement inutile.

SS – Laisse faire les autres, Sauveur. Garde ta concentration pour la destruction des Horcruxes. Ils vont sonder ton esprit et te manipuler en se servant de tes désirs et de tes peurs.

HP – Tu m'aideras.

SS – Je suis incapable de les détruire, mais je serais à côté de toi.

HP – Je n'arrive pas encore à maîtriser l'occlumancie.

SS – Mimi et moi on s'occupe du bouclier. Tu as un cœur pur, tu ne te laisseras pas manipuler.

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

La marque qui me démange.  
Je soulève ma manche.  
Le tatouage glacé.

SS – Accio pommade.

HG – Ça va, Severus?

HP – Tu as mal?

Le bras comme du plomb.

SS – C'est pas comme d'habitude, normalement ça brûle, là c'est froid et lourd, peut-être que Dumbledore...

Douleur atroce.  
Je m'allonge par terre.  
Je vais y passer.

HG – Severus!

SS – Si jamais, coupez-le... Bras métallique... Tant pis pour les potions.

Regard affolé de Chatounet.  
Ma vision se trouble

*...*

J'ouvre les yeux.  
Toujours deux bras.  
Chaton avec un grand sourire.

HP – Chéri...

HG – Tu nous as fait peur!

Je soulève mon bras gauche.  
Un peu engourdi.  
La marque toute pâle.

SS – Il l'a fait!?

Mimi hoche la tête.  
Elle me tend la lettre de Dumbledore.  
Trois mots: «Tom est mort.»

Je hurle de joie.  
Tout le monde a les larmes aux yeux.  
Je les serre dans mes bras.

SS – Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient?

HP – Un bon quart d'heure. Tu étais froid. J'ai cru que tu étais mort!

Je le console.

SS – C'est fini maintenant... À nous de jouer. Vous êtes prêt?

HP – D'abord, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Chaton pointe sa baguette sur mon poignet.

HP – Libertatemservus. Moi, Harry Potter, je te libère, Severus Snape, de tous contrats et obligations contractées envers moi.

Le lien lumineux se délie, puis disparaît.  
Je tombe à genoux.

SS – Pourquoi maintenant? Gryffondor... Tu aurais pu attendre d'avoir détruit les Horcruxes.

HP – Je te fais confiance. Tu es libre de m'aider ou pas. Tu n'es plus forcé de faire quoi que ce soit.

SS – Évidemment je vais t'aider.

Je le serre dans mes bras.

SS – Merci, Harry.

HP – Promets-moi de ne plus jamais te laisser enchaîner à qui que ce soit.

SS – Promis...

HG – On y va?

Je lui prends la main.

SS – Fais-moi le plaisir de commencer par le médaillon et détruit cette saleté une fois pour toutes.

*...*

 **Harry Potter**

J'ouvre la boîte.  
Le médaillon, une vision.  
Regulus et Severus en train de s'embrasser. Il n'a jamais aimé que lui, moi je ne suis rien, mais avec l'aide du médaillon, je pourrais l'ensorceler et il m'appartiendrait pour toujours.

Severus serre ma main.  
Je sonde mon cœur.  
Aucun doute sur ses sentiments.  
Coup d'épée, l'horcruxe explose.

J'ouvre la seconde boîte.  
Face à la bague.  
La mort vient nous chercher Severus et moi. Nous sommes trop jeunes pour mourir, nous pourrions avoir la vie éternelle, si nous passons la bague au doigt.

L'éternité, c'est long, je ne veux pas survivre à ce point-là, j'abats l'épée.

Troisième boîte.  
Le diadème scintille.  
Severus me regarde de haut, c'est un génie, il me trouve stupide. Avec le diadème, je pourrais avoir une intelligence à la hauteur de la sienne.

Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait? Lui et moi dans une bibliothèque, des discussions sans fin sur les potions.

SS – Pas besoin, tu es un Seer.

Si mon intuition lui suffit...  
Coup d'épée.

Quatrième boîte.  
La coupe veut me donner le pouvoir. Je n'en veux pas, être le Sauveur était un calvaire. Je pourrais donner à Severus le pouvoir qu'il désire, le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, moi qui trône à ses côtés.  
Coup d'œil à Severus.

SS – Pas de ça, je veux juste faire des potions.

Coup d'épée.

Cinquième boîte.  
Le bracelet. L'argent achète tout et dirige le monde, avec lui, nous serions couverts de richesses.

À quel prix? Je préfère que tu meures pour de bon.  
J'abats l'épée.  
La dernière ombre s'éteint.

HP – C'est fini.

Severus soulève sa manche.  
La marque a disparu.

SS – Libre. Merci, Sauveur.

Les larmes aux yeux, il embrasse mon visage avec révérence.

HG – Bravo, Harry!

Mimi me serre dans les bras.  
Severus nous rejoint.

HP – Je n'aurais jamais pu le faire sans vous.

SS – Une bonne équipe.

Il lève les deux mains.  
Moi et Mimi on tape dedans.

HP – Pour fêter ça, piscine-party?

Mimi fait apparaître une bouée en forme de cœur et la tend à Severus.  
Il ricane.

SS – Toi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'apprendre à nager. Et toi, juste, reste avec moi, okay.

HP – Toujours.

*...*

 **Severus Snape**

SS – J'ai dit à Dumbledore que je voulais démissionner, il m'a accordé une augmentation.

HP – Tu vas reprendre ton poste?

SS – Celui de Défense. Juste pour une année, le temps de mettre de l'argent de côté pour monter mon affaire.

Chatounet grimace.

SS – PS est mort. J'ai fait des progrès.

Il hoche la tête d'un air rassurant mais il a l'air inquiet.

SS – Tu me cadreras si je dérape.

 _*...*_

SS – Combattre les forces du mal, c'est comme combattre un monstre aux multiples têtes. Vous devez affronter ce qui est instable, mouvant et vos défenses doivent par conséquent être flexibles et inventives... Qui a lu le chapitre?

Chatounet, Granger et Draco le fayot.

SS – 10 points.

Greengrass lève la main.

Greengrass – Est-ce que ça compte?

Sourire en coin.

SS – Pourquoi pas.

Des mains se lèvent.

SS – Trop tard. Quel est l'avantage d'un sortilège informulé?

Granger lève la main.  
Je lui fais signe de la baisser.  
Elle s'exécute.  
Murmures.

SS – J'interroge... Weasley?

Il hausse les épaules.

Weasley – L'autre n'entend pas le sort qu'on va lui jeter, ça donne un avantage?

SS – 1 point, pour l'évidence. Qui peut faire mieux?

Les trois quarts des mains se lèvent.

SS – Zabini.

Zabini – Il y a l'effet de surprise.

SS – 2 points. Nous allons nous entraîner à lancer des sorts informulés, mais d'abord, je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous avez appris avec mes prédécesseurs. Nott?

Nott – Pratiquement rien, Monsieur.

Tout le monde se marre.

SS – Finnigan, un sort?

Finnigan – Riddikulus.

Sans intérêt.

SS – 1 point. Un autre? Goyle?

Il réfléchit.

SS – Trop long...

Ricanements, ils font exprès.  
Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec cette bande d'imbéciles.  
Chéri, sauve-moi de ses macaques.

SS – Potter... Le Sauveur?

Il me tire la langue en catimini.  
Je fais semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

HP – Avec Quirrell, nous avons fait le tiers du livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 1.

SS – En une année.

HP – Il bégayait et pratiquement il n'était pas là pour ça.

SS – Continue-z.

HP – Gigi nous a fait lire toute sa bibliographie, il nous a appris des sorts de glamour et il me semble qu'il y avait un sort contre les lutins de Cornouaille.

Des ricanements.  
Revoir les bases.

HP – Le faux Maugrey a un peu dévié du programme et nous a montré les impardonnables. Professeur Lupin nous a montré tous les sorts du livre de troisième année. Miss Rose-bonbon nous a fait lire... C'était quoi déjà?

HG – Théorie des stratégies de défense magique.

HP – J'ai donné le cours à ça place. Enfin pas à ceux-là.

Il montre le groupe des Serpentards.

SS – Discrimination?

HP – Non, ils ne voulaient pas.

Et toutes les classes vont être comme ça.

SS – Et ensuite?

HP – Ben, il y a vous, Monsieur.

SS – Oui... Lashlabask, qui connaît?

Granger et Chatounet lèvent la main.

Lash-la-bask.  
Je le note.  
Je le montre.

SS – Sortez vos baguettes.

*...*

Ce sera toi qui commenceras mais comme le roi ne le veut pas ce sera toi.

SS – Duel. Patil contre Parkinson... Elle t'a piqué... Ce que tu as de plus cher au monde.

La foule – Ouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

SS – Silence, 10 points en moins pour le choeur. Toi tu lances le sort qu'on vient d'apprendre et toi tu fais un bouclier. Je veux des sorts informulés.

Chatounet et Mimi lèvent la main.

SS – Quoi?

HP – Comment on fait un bouclier déjà?

HG – Et comment ça se fait les sorts informulés?

Des explications, merci les copains.  
Je fais mine de soupirer.

*...*

La cloche sonne, au-revoir les boulets.  
La cellule de crise, à moi!

SS – Alors?

HP – Ils ont toujours été aussi pénibles.

HG – Bla bla bla, on a rien appris... Ouhhhhhhhhhhh!

SS – Vous êtes gentils. Comment j'étais?

HP – Parfait, sauf que tu as oublié de me donner une retenue.

Je lui murmure à l'oreille.

SS – Rendez-vous ce soir après le couvre-feu à la salle de bain des préfets.

Sourire de minet.

HG – Et si vous vous faites prendre!

SS – Dumbledore me fout dehors, quel dommage!

HP – Tu n'aimes vraiment pas l'enseignement. Tu vas tenir une année?

SS – Difficilement.

Chatounet me désigne en tournant l'index.

HP – Quand tu fais ça, on dirait que tu te branles le doigt.

Je rengaine mon index.

SS – Quoi d'autre?

HG – C'était très bien, Severus. Pour la lecture du chapitre, tu dois interroger, sinon, au prochain cours tout le monde lèvera la main.

HP – Tu aurais pu me donner des points pour le résumé des cours.

SS – Je fais ça progressif, il faudrait pas que ça change trop. 20 points pour Chatounet. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Il rigole.

HP – PS est mort, longue vie à Severus!

*...*

FIN


End file.
